A Fairytale Ending to a Nightmarish Adventure
by WizardSheep
Summary: The war is over, But not all see it as a victory. Join the Normandy and her crew in the time after the Reapers are gone, as they struggle to build a new future. Rated M for language and possibly er,,,stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The landscape cluttered itself with ruined buildings in a colourless sky that once provoked joy on a sunny day. Gravel and stone lay as pieces of buildings and embers glowed like a bad memory at the back of one's mind. Here and there an empty shell of heroism or evil was now merely flesh and blood.

The war was over. The endless repeated cycle of extinction, horrific massacre and bloodshed was over in what felt like an insignificant moment of desperation. But however desperate the final battle was, it still bought peace among the survivors. It did not feel like a victory though. It felt like an end that cost too much to bring as trillions of lives combed worlds for signs of loved ones. The only loss anyone seemed to see was their own. The galaxy may be a fragile panel of glass but the people were shards of sharp, icy ruins of sorrow and defeat.

The streets that lay through London, The city that stood as the battleground for the horrid warfare now held makeshift homes and tents all struggling to find resources to survive as politics pondered which ones to help.

However hope was to be found in a group that many would see as mercenaries, soldiers, civilians. But they were more than what meets the eye. One, a Krogan, massive in size yet seemed different to others of his kind yet perfect in his genes. Another walked in front, slightly hunched with eyes that showed years of experience in battle as well as seen terrible things. And leading them was a tall woman, slender and attractive yet serious and powerful. All 3 chanted for the return of one man who stood above an alliance commander. Even above a Spectre. The 3 searched the ruins for this man. His name was...

"Shepard?!"

"This is desperate shit Miranda. That goddamn legend may be able to come back from the dead once but twice is impossible."

"You don't know that Zaeed" Miranda shot back quickly. "He has to be alive, he was the one who bought us all together and saved the galaxy. There is no way I am going to sit and wait why he may be under some pile of rubble suffocating or or..." She trailed off, and then quickly turned to continue her search.

"My battle master is the most powerful warrior and letting him be defeated by a damn shaft of metal is insulting" Grunt added.

They continued in silence a bit further, desperately in search of their leader. All walking quickly even though they feared the worse. Miranda checked her Omni-tool again and again for signs of life but none was found. The area was silent and as dead as the man who lay- no. She thought. He was alive.

Suddenly a figure appeared over a hill, waving and jumping in desperation screaming their names. "Over here! He's alive!"

Miranda leapt to the character to find what she had found. "Excellent work Kasumi" She breathed in relief. The formality and seriousness stripped from her personality as she began lifting debris off the body. Shepard had sustained extreme damage according to Miranda's Omni-tool including much of his bones snapped in his ribs, legs, his skin like leather from high temperatures as well as signs of severe trauma. _Damn Shepard you are a miracle maker. How the hell did you survive all that? Even his skull is cracked!_ She thought as she worked on carefully dragging him back to land with Zaeed's help.

"I take back what I said. Shepards goddamn immortal" he chuckled though grunts of effort.

"Will he be ok? Can I help?" Kasumi's voice sounded urgently as she recovered from the shock and relief. The hunt had gone on for days; all looking for the savior of the galaxy either alive or dead because the small group knew him not as an icon but as a good and loyal friend who helps but never asks anything in return. But Kasumi's reasons escalated light-years beyond the rest of the team's reasons. A certain Quarian friend of Kasumi would be destroyed by an event such as this. And her name was Tali. Kasumi was one of the only ones who knew truly of how deep her bond went with Shepard and knew she would be destroyed if he died when she was told to abandon him. She would not let that happen, and it was her sacred duty to make sure of that. So that is why the thief. A professional in the art of robbing was trying to give so much.

"Call a shuttle for emergency evacuation. Say that we have Shepard and he needs to go into intensive care. If we don't act now he will die." Miranda replied as she applied medi-gel where she could in deep cuts where the armour hadn't melded to his skin. It wouldn't make much different but it would ease the agony he must be in.

"Commander Sheppard. Hahaha. I knew he'd survive!" Grunt roared in victory. As he finally made it up.

"What took you so long?" Zaeed said.

"Huh? Oh uh... nothing."

"Soon as there is nothing left to fight you think it's ok to sit on your ass and get fat huh you goddamn dinosaur?"

"He he he." Grunt trudged over to the commander. "When I find Urdnot Wrex I have to convince him to make him a warlord. First he defeats a thresher maw on foot and now all the reapers"

"On foot it seems again." Miranda smiled. For the first time in the last few days she felt things were starting to look up.

"The shuttle is on its way now. ETA 5 minutes"

"Good"

* * *

The world seemed to haze from a dark, hell to a bright light that encouraged him to go towards it. He looked up at the light of hope but all he saw was of a reflection of what had happened. He lived it all again. The pain the loss.

He remembered everyone who he'd lost in a split second. Ashley Williams on Virmire when he had abandoned her to defend a bomb. Thane Krios who took a sword to his already dyeing heart because Shepard was not fast enough. He remembered Mordin Solus who had been left to cure his own abomination. Legion who had died to save his people. All these...Soldiers-no, friends had died to end this horrific time. Shepard looked into the light and he saw, them waving at him, as he lay at their door, smiling, happy for him. They seemed to want him to go towards them. Shepard gradually rose to his feet and slowly walked towards them, each step a silent mile towards his destination in a vacuum of pureness and white.

But strangely before he got halfway there something soft grabbed his arm firmly being a three fingered grip. He turned to see a quarian, with a loving smile and caring eyes staring into his.

"Don't go" she said quietly, wavering a little as a single tear slid slowly down her cheek and down her neck.

Shepard saw behind her his crew. All of them. Garrus, Joker, Liara. All of them. Alive and well. All beckoning him away from the light.

He took one last look at the image of dead friends and embraced Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy tightly.

"I will never go." He replied, letting her sobs echo into the abyss. He rubbed the small of her back lovingly, with words of caring escaping his mouth into her ear.

She smiled warmly and drew away, looking once again into his eyes, before leading him back into life.

There are things left to do before I die. He thought. _I have to get back to Tali. I can't leave her again,She needs me and I need her._

* * *

"What's the situation Joker?" Garrus asked as he approached the helm of the Normandy.

"We escaped the blast but it would take weeks to get back to earth. The relays are broken. No doubt about that but we have enough fuel to get back." Joker looked down and sighed slightly "I can't believe he's gone."

Garrus looked straight ahead though the glass at the blue shifting space that sped towards them. "He..."Garrus cleared his throat trying to stay calm. "After all this fighting this isn't what he deserved. What anyone deserved."

"And we just left him? What was Hackett thinking?" Joker raised his voice slightly. "I mean savoir of the galaxy 3 times over and he is still just another tool to be thrown away if it gets your nice shoes dirty trying to save!? What the hell were we thinking?" He practically yelled"Why did we care if the alliance court marshals us?"

"We had no choice Jeff; the blast would have penetrated our kinetic barriers and dealt significant damage to us if we stayed so close to the source. It is likely Shepard would have wanted our survival"

"But – you're right EDI. It still doesn't help but your right." Joker rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffed, stifling a sob.

Garrus turned and swiftly exiting and for the first time in years he sat alone in the main battery, letting his feelings disperse as quiet crying. He was gone. This was meant to be a victory, but it felt nothing like it.

He felt for Tali. Of all people she deserved Shepard to be alive. She was at the moment in the med bay, trapped in a sterile environment while she healed. But the real pain she felt was inside her heart, like it was ripped to shreds.

Garrus picked up his rifle which lay on his desk, surrounded by mods and spare parts. He surveyed it through bleary eyes, looking over the sleek design which he had calibrated to give him an edge in battles. This was the rifle he carried into battle by Shepards side as he gave him covering fire when he used biotics up close. He felt useful in those times. "Funny" He thought. Those times felt like they were so long ago.

Now he stood among circle with a space missing for its leader. He could not go on without him again. Not after the Collector attack.

The former C-sec officer took the rifle and threw is across the room with all his might so it crashed into a wall, making a ringing sound as it dented it. It was of no use now.

* * *

Tali sat on one of the beds in the med bay. Her uncovered face in her hands with streams of clear liquid flowing like springs down her arms and onto the floor, she didn't care about the pain from the explosion, that it would take days for the medicine and anti-biotics to heal her wounds and infections from suit ruptures. She cared that the years after the damn war was over that she intended to spend with her beloved Sheperd would never happen. He was dead because she was not there for him when he needed him. Even though she begged to go with him he turned her down because of her injury. She felt empty, but the tears kept on coming

Chakwas had her arm around her, attempting to comfort her with no success.

"Why." Tali wailed "Why did he have to die!"

Chakwas said nothing. She shared her grief but not in the same way. She knew there was nothing she could do to help.

"I have lost so many people though my life. My Mother, My Father, and as soon as there is peace, as soon as-as-as I have a home "She paused for breath "They take Shepard from me.

"He was always a kind and caring man but what he did to save us was..."

"Too much" Tali finished quietly. Not in anger. She had no one to blame but herself for abandoning him.

The Normandy once a proud crew of loyal men and women was now a silent ghost that drifted though endless space. It was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so far for the positive feedback! This is my first fanfic and I plan to make it as good as possible, so I am welcome to ideas of improvement!

Just to clarify I have changes the ending slightly and the story will show how.

Anyway here's chapter 2! I was impatient to upload this time but over time there may be longer chapters less often, but I will keep going until it is done!

* * *

Chapter 2

Admiral Hackett paced his makeshift office in one of the wrecked buildings. He had heard that Shepard was alive yet he had not heard how, or what happened up there in the citadel. From what he could tell, the crucible had effectively wiped out the reapers without collateral damage however the mass relays had been damaged in the process. Probably due to the energy of the crucible being spread by the relay network, he thought.

He had also heard nothing from a number of frigates and cruisers that had evacuated the Sol system, including the Normandy. That means they are either drifting in space and their communications are down... Or they didn't make it in time.

Hackett glanced out of the window at the chaos of the survivors, running around in search of medical supplies or just food and water. The Council needed to send more to London. It was no use winning a war if there is nothing to live on afterwards.

His terminal beeped twice, indicating an email. The admiral walked over and opened it, squinting slightly as he read.

_We have found more survivors from the citadel evacuation attempt when it was moved to earth. No fewer than 15 escape pods and shuttles have been found with zero casualties. They contained several medical staff, C-sec officers and a few civilians, and have been transferred to the main camp in London._

_Major Coats, out._

Hackett shook his head, leaning his hands on the desk. Fifteen was more than he'd hoped but less than he'd like. Ten-thousand less.

* * *

The hospital seemed like a rabble of staff and injured, all trying to push past others in trying to find equipment and spare rooms. Apart from the corridors nearly all floor space accommodated dead or dying, and cries of loss echoed like a bad dream. White washed walls in a clean environment had been replaced by a comparatively medieval place with flickering lights and cracked windows, shards of glass littering corners where there was no time to pick them up. All in all, the place was just like it was when the reapers hit.

"Another one? Put him with the rest. He looks dead anyway."

"No you don't understand!" Miranda yelled "This is Commander Shepard, and if you do not help him, he will die!"

"Rank or whoever he is changes nothing; my job is to help the living"

Miranda, Kasumi and Grunt had arrived at the reception with the spectre barely alive in Grunt's arms. They stood trying to reason with a doctor whose morals seemed to have blurred into black and white. He looked dead himself as if he had not slept for days and his speech sounded robotic, programmed for specific tasks and inquires.

"This man saved all of you so I suggest you help him" Kasumi reached out and grabbed the man by his already scruffy collar. "If you have any respect for him I recommend cooperation!" She screamed through gritted teeth giving the man a surge of adrenaline and therefore emotion.

"Or-dd-ers!" He stammered his eyes wide with terror as he started into the void of Kasumi's hood and into her eyes.

"This is useless Kasumi, I worked on the Lazarus Project, and I can try my best to heal him." Miranda stepped swiftly between the two.

"No!" Kasumi yelled "This man must help us" She tightened her grip, shaking dramatically in fear of losing all hope.

"Enough!" A cry sounded at the door to the hospital "You sir are ordered to help the living and Commander Shepard is among them." The mouth of the voice came from a women at the door, though she looked more cooperative than the so called doctor in front of Kasumi"

She let go of him quickly, glancing a piercing stare before turning politely to the newcomer. "Thank you, miss..."

"Doctor Michelle, now there is no time to lose we must hurry" Michelle began to lead them inside the facility.

"You know Shepard?" Kasumi asked, catching up the doctor.

"Yes he has helped me before in the wards three years ago, and unlike my colleague I intend to return the favour" She gestured for Grunt to place Shepard on a bed, and he did so with delicate care. "How bad is it?"

"Bad" Miranda replied, bringing up her Omi-tool "He has broken most of the bones in his body as well as suffered several broken arteries. His neural readings show signs of severe trauma as well as increased Rapid eye movement."

Michelle looked carefully at the diagram as it spun round slowly in the holographic interface; she constantly shifted herself to allow other staff to pass by in frenzy. "I see" She rubbed her chin before pushing the bed towards the elevator in haste "He will survive, I will make sure of that" She said.

"Thanks for this; you have no idea how much this means" Kasumi replied in appreciation. "Have you heard anything from the Normandy by any chance?"

The doctor shook her head "No, Hackett said they lost contact when it fled the explosion" She pressed the button for the top floor in the elevator.

Kasumi looked down. Maybe the blast had just stopped comms? Or they were recovering still? She tried not to assume the worst, which she knew...was the most possible option. She tasted blood in her mouth and it felt sour, and quickly stopped biting her lip in sadness, yet still restrained tears. She imagined how they felt right now...if they were alive-no they have to have survived- just... Her thoughts trailed off. They would probably be broken in despair right now, alone, suffering. She thought of Tali. Kasumi knew that she fought to secure a happy future with the man of his dreams; she knew that because she had told her.

During the suicide mission she had grown close to Tali, they would tell each other anything, as any pair of best friends would. But if she was dead...

Kasumi snapped out of her line of thought as the elevator reached the top floor.

"We reserved this floor for priority patients; there are about 3 high ranking officers, a few ambassadors and even some quarian admirals here." Michelle explained. "We had reserved a room for major operations, this way.

"I heard you were on the citadel." Miranda questioned "How did you end up here"

"When the citadel was moved to earth as many people as possible were escorted by C-sec to emergency transport. Many were shot down..." The doctor slowed her speech in memory as she approached the door to the operating theatre. The Citadel had been in chaos, the council had already left and the security couldn't handle all the refugees running around. Although it seemed necessary now, at the time giving priority to medical staff while civilians pleaded for salvations was brutal in her eyes.

Miranda held the door open as Michelle pushed the bed into the vast room. It contrasted greatly from the rest of the nightmare with clean, white walls and well stocked supplies and sterilised utensils. The bright light shone like the sun on a summer's day from the ceiling of the room and the air felt fresh and healthy from the constant filtering of air to keep bacteria at bay.

"How the hell did you get your hands on a place like this doctor?" Miranda stared in awe; it reminded her of the lab in the Lazarus cell. "It looks so new"

"By being lucky and pouring resources into its upkeep. Our aim is to make sure tomorrow has a guide, a leader. If not the people down stairs who survive will be in as much fear as during the war."

"You mean you diverted medical supplies from down there to here?" Kasumi exclaimed in shock as the ruthless truth was revealed. "I guess there's no time to complain though."

"Kasumi we need to concentrate, wait outside" Miranda ordered as she and grunt moved Shepard onto the operating table and began to run diagnostics. "You too Grunt"

"But-"

"No Kasumi, you've done enough, go get some rest" Miranda shot back

She didn't argue. She knew it was for the best and made for the door, and out to the small waiting room outside.

"I will guard my battle master outside, no one will mess with him while he is injured!" grunt pulled out his lethal shotgun and marched to the door with purpose.

"No attacking anyone Grunt!" Miranda called after the towering Beast left and a small murmur of complaint was heard.

"I'm sure he'll be good" Michelle chuckled "Now, we need to remove this armour. There are some knives over there.

* * *

Tali lay scrunched up in the sheets of Shepard's cabin. The bed was already damp from the tears. She had ran quickly to the elevator after Chakwas said she was allowed and thrown off her mask in a fit of grief. That was ten hours ago. She felt destroyed, like part of her heart was ripped away from her, and tossed into a fire for her to watch it shrivel up into the coal. She clutched the sheets tighter to her face, muffling her sobs even more but bought her closer to feeling the soft material she had shared with him for two years. The sadness came again more.

She had watched Shepard run to the beam from the shuttle window. Watched him get torn to shreds by the demonic hellfire which was harbinger beam, but then stand up and keep going. He was always so brave and stubborn. She smiled though the tears slightly but then as quickly as it came it was gone. She remembered in perfect detail as the Citadel imploded from her view in the shuttle. She had watched Garrus's face, mandibles flared in shock and grief. But he didn't care as much as she did. He didn't understand what is meant.

A knock came at the door. But Tali didn't hear it.

"Tali" A synthesised voice was heard "Garrus Vakarian would like to speak with you"

"Let him in" Tali breathed, but did not move. She did no care is anyone saw her like this.

The door slid open and the Turian stepped inside slowly. Garrus stood there for a second, looking in sympathy at the distraught form in front of him. "Tali?" he spoke softly. "It's me Garrus" No answer. "I wanted to-"He cut off for a second. The vision once again reminded him of the consequences of Shepard's sacrifice. "I wanted to check on you, we're all taking it bad, but I don't think it's as bad as you are."

Tali just lay there listening to the noise of his voice.

"You've been up here alone for hours; I thought you'd might like someone to talk to." Garrus stayed where he was at the door, waiting for answer.

Finally one came. "He-he's dead...there's nothing to talk about that will change that." The small voice echoed round the cabin.

"I know it's just-"He turned away for a second, allowing himself to regain composure.

"Don't worry about me." She cried silently "There is nothing left to worry about."

"Alright" he said, and then came in to sit on the couch. He put his head in his hands and looked at the ruined soul before him, whatever lay inside her was behind the sheets and the sadness that weighted her heart. "Can we at least try? We can't let this tear us all apart, not after what he did for us all."

"Can't let us tear us apart?" Tali slid her mask back on and sat up slowly. "Can't let it tear us apart?" She repeated with anger in her voice. "He's dead!" She raised her voice to a loud volume "And it's my fault!" She cried, glaring at the Turian.

"I'm sorry it's just..." Garrus trailed off. It was obvious nothing could be done to help. "The only one there is to blame is the reapers, you can't blame yourself"

"The Reapers killed Shepard because I wasn't there to help him!"

"You were injured, had several suit tears! How could you have been to blame if there was nothing you could do!?"

"You don't understand Garrus! He's dead and I'm alive! I should have been in his place!"

Garrus was silent. He did not know what to say. He wasn't Shepard. "I'm sorry. I'll leave" He stood and left, leaving some food tubes on the table "Just don't starve yourself Ok?"

She nodded meekly and took one of the tubes. She didn't feel any better, but just...talking felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

I lied, here's chapter 3. Thought I might make it a little less sad for a change.

Oh and just a quite note, I love every single character in the Mass Effect Series apart from Star-brat and Diana LeveragetogetgoodIGNreviews Allers. Do not mistake my presentations of some characters for dislike, :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Miranda woke with a start to be greeted by the cold hard floor beneath her. She groaned in grogginess and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she slowly got to her feet.

It had appeared that the operation of Shepard was a success and after seventeen hours of work, she and Michelle had simply collapsed in exhaustion. She was surprised no one had come and wake them up as she checked her chrono. The operation had been extremely difficult, particularly in trying to opening up his entire body to set the bones back into positions for them to heal, but despite the hard work the only thing that the Commander required now was bed rest and observation, before making a full recovery within a few weeks.

This single fact was shocking to Miranda but some part of her knew all along that Shepard would never die that easily. He's much too stubborn for that. She smiled and went to wake her colleague.

"What- what time is it?" The doctor's eyes flickered open.

"Nearly noon, we've been here for about a day since the operation.

The memories came flooding back to her as she remembered the complicated and delicate work that involved in his...second reconstruction. But this time the consequences for failure seemed a lot more terrifying. And she didn't think there would be another Lazarus project without the resources left in the now quieter galaxy. She tried not to imagine what would have happened if she had failed, what matters is that he's alive and will be well.

"Come on" Miranda made for the door "I think everyone would like to hear the news.

* * *

"Was it a success? Is he alive" Kasumi fired questions as soon as she had seen the doctors come out of the operating theatre.

"Commander Shepard will have a full recovery." Michelle stated proudly "In a few days he will be a wake but it will take weeks for his burns to completely heal.

"That's fantastic!" Kasumi rejoiced in an animated fashion. That means that Shepard had kept his end of the bargain, now she had to wait for the rest of the crew to share the same fate.

Miranda and Michelle laughed with her. That day was a good day, and they out of all people knew it. The first human spectre, savoir of the citadel, defeater of the collectors and ender of the cycle of extinction and captain of the Normandy, A ship that thrived on its bond between her crew had been saved. To be given a deserved future to his life and save the pain of the loss he would have caused.

"I'll get word out to Admiral Hackett" Miranda's voice breaking through her fit of joy "Kasumi, see if you can find us a bottle of something. This calls for celebration."

Kasumi nodded and made towards the elevator. She didn't know where to find any kind of beverage apart from water but she would try anyway.

Grunt came towards her, his shotgun was still out which suggested he had been *guarding his battle master* for a while now. To him that was a great honour. But to the thief it was just cute.

"What's going on with Shepard?" he asked. "It's been quite a while and I'm getting hungry.

"He'll be up in a few days, not walking but awake."

Grunt grinned

"I'm going out to find some alcohol to celebrate; I'll try to bring some food back as well."

"Make sure it has meat. Lots of meat!"

Now she had two problems. Finding drinks and now food for Grunt. She figured the easiest thing to do was to find Wrex and tell him where Grunt is so he can sort it out. She had never really met the hulking mass that was the clan chief of Urdnot but she guessed dropping Shepard's name couldn't hurt.

The elevator stopped halfway down and Zaeed walked in.

"Where did you go? You walked off a few days ago after we found Shepard when you said you needed to find someone"

Zaeed chuckled "Yeah well it turns out I've been trying to locate the Normandy, figured with you and Miranda being sorted with Shepard I could be of use elsewhere."

Kasumi was surprised by the mercenary's sudden outburst of kindness. "What so no contracts today huh?" She teased lightly "Decided to do some good deeds for a change?"

"Nah it's not that, just that Shepard is a goddam hero! I thought I could take a few days out of my busy schedule to return the favour. How is he by the way?"

"Making a full recovery right now. I was just going to find something to celebrate with. You know, crack open some expensive bottle."

"Holy shit. That man is fucking invincible! He has been spaced, lead several suicide missions, landed on reaper controlled worlds without an army behind him, and now he gets shot by a massive laser that breaks cruisers in half but survives long enough to survive being on an imploding space station!" He paused him little speech "Makes some of the shit I've done seem child's play, he'd probably shake off a bullet in his head with ease."

Kasumi laughed herself with the veteran. She had never really spoken to him much during the suicide mission but it did seem that old friends were becoming a luxury.

"Wait, if you were looking for the Normandy, why were you in the hospital"

"Oh, needed a check-up, can never be too careful. Damn husks almost bit my leg off. I was just heading back to Hackett now to continue my work."

"Since when were you specialised with tracking down ships?"

"Since when did you forget I hunted Veto for twenty years? Revenge makes you a great learner."

Kasumi smiled. She wished more soldiers were like him, like the crew of the Normandy.

"Did you say you were looking for some drinks? I know just the place."

Kasumi gave him a puzzled look.

"I bought a stock when I came to earth. Figured I might need it.

They headed out of the building. Still in conversation.

* * *

The atmosphere of the Normandy was quite different to the victory on Earth. No one talked unless in need to. No one rested in case they were reminded. No one attempted to be happy in guilt of what had happened.

Specialist Traynor knelt down, looking over connections in the QEC. There had to be a reason for the broken device. It couldn't be interference because the connection was quantum. She rechecked the wires again.

"EDI can you see anything?" She asked plainly, flatly, emotionlessly. She had already lost that part of her when her commander died. She had little purpose without him. She had no reason to be living. When the news hit she had rushed from her terminal to find a place where she could let the tears flow. He was more than just a friend. He was someone she greatly respected. He was her hero, someone who taught her what it meant to be in the alliance. But with him gone she didn't even know which way she was facing. Now she found a treatment of what had happened, distracting herself.

Of course she could do that but she understood that she didn't come close to the soul directly above her. She couldn't distract herself as if it was burned into her brain. But the thought didn't bring warmth, only icy coldness that bitterly chilled her heart as it slowly froze her into a state of living death. Traynor wiped a tear away, and went back to work.

"Analysis complete. The QEC should be operational. There are no reasons for it not to work." The voice flowed through the room in as much emotionlessness as anyone else. If even an AI could feel the level of depression in the ship and react...

"Then why isn't it working!" She exclaimed in exasperation as she attempted to contact earth for the millionth time that day.

"The QEC is functional; however, the signal is not reaching its destination."

"That's not possible, as long as we can send a signal it should work."

"Scanning...A result is found. The QEC on earth is broken."

"Why didn't you say before?!" The specialist cried in exasperation.

"Limited data was available, but now thanks to your efforts, deduction has proved only one option is possible."

Traynor Sighed. "Thanks EDI; I'll try again with the tightbeam communication system." She stood up to hammer more information into the terminal.

"Another problem has arisen."

Traynor listened. Hoping for the best worst outcome.

"The signal we are sending through the nearby comm. Buoy is being intercepted and actively blocked. We are not alone."

A chill ran down Samantha's spine.

* * *

Meanwhile two decks below, the fifty thousand year old prothean stood contently, washing his hands in the basin. The others did not understand what had just happened; they were young and still feeded on petty friendship. The Reapers had fallen and the nightmare was over. He smiled, remembering the Commanders sacrifice. When Javik had returned to his kind in the grave and put the souls of the Chromium Nebula to rest he would have a great story to tell, of how the great Commander Shepard had rallied the Galaxy to war and defeated the reapers, sacrificing himself for the greater good. True warriors do that, And Shepard had proven to be a formidable one.

The rest of the crew however did not understand this to his great disappointment. The Quarian, Tali was the worst how she let it destroy her. She was weak willed. Useful, but weak willed. He thought that he had finally come to like this cycle but it seemed he was mistaken.

The crew also had taken note of his different opinion of the Commander's death. But he did not care, he would leave them soon.

The door slid open unexpectedly and a young Asari walked in.

"Liara, is there something you wish to talk about?

Liara had covered her emotions over Shepard's death by doing what she always did, working. She would occasionally have to pause her work to wipe away a tear and regain composure but for now she could not think about the commander as a good memory. Not yet anyway while the wound is still flesh. Her concern was still that being the shadow broker on a ship with no communications was to say the least hard to work with.

"I'm sorry if I have interrupted you" She started sheepishly "But I wanted to ask you a favour"

The prothean eyed her.

"The-" She paused "recent events have left us all- a bit lost and coming to terms with it has been hard for all of us. But I have noticed that you do not seem to care."

"The Commander proved himself as a capable fighter and his sacrifice will be remembered for eternity, I don't see anything to grieve about"

"Yes...Yes I suppose coming from you that would be understandable, this probably means a lot more to you than to us, now that the reapers are gone forever. But the way you walk around this ship acting so...victorious and happy has not been a helpful addition."

"So I should shrivel up like the rest of you?"

"No-no-no. Just be a little more tactful."

Javik sighed deeply and turned back to washing his hands. "I have sensed the grief on this ship. It is... weak, and pitiful. You should try to see this as a victory-"

"Weak? Pitiful?" Liara spat the words out in disgust "We just lost our friend! How can you be so insensitive?"

"Losing one man seems like nothing compared to myself! I lost my ship, my crew! But do you see me acting like a child?"

"How dare you! " Liara cried, tears streaming down her cheeks and biotics flaring up

"You are letting this destroy you! Do not!"

Liara took a step forward raising a hand but stopped herself before attacking him.

"That is what I thought Asari. You have much to learn."

The door shot open and another figure marched in, fury in his eyes from what he had just heard from outside. He took a stand next to Liara and gave the Prothean a dead, fixating stare.

"You will drop this Javik" He said "Liara is right we need to grieve and your actions are not helping!"

"Come on Liara, if he doesn't learn then we'll do this all again until he does." He seethed in a rage of thunderous anger, and lead the Asari out, letting the door close behind him.

Javik shook his head. They would all get over this eventually. He did, he learned that war was about survival. He wished he hadn't

* * *

"Thank you Kaiden" Liara quivered. "I don't think he'll be a problem anymore."

"Doesn't help though" Kaiden said sadly. "He's still dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the supportive reviews! It really helps to know that I'm not fumbling in the dark here!

Any ways, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 4

Outside the microcosm of the Hospital the world seemed to spread out in endless destruction as rubble covered roads, blocking routes to the same goal. Whole room exteriors showed a dull grey in shadow of its former self, a home to an innocent family. The sky shone bright blue through the autumn haze of dusk and gave a light for the lost to follow. Grass and flowers now were dead like the city they once inhabited, yearning for a drop of cold water and reached up in a struggle to find the burning sun only to find it too late. The streets and houses and buildings and tents served as homes for the people who had endured the war and now stood among themselves in a mass of laughter and cheerful thoughts which resonated like Christmas lights in a white winters eve as they lined up to friendly soldiers who handed out bottles of quenching water and rationed feasts.

The view gave hope that day. More than the day before, and the day before that. Things were starting to improve to reach towards the day when the last child is found and the last mouth is fed and the last home is rebuilt.

Urdnot Wrex smiled down on this sight from his office on the first floor of an abandoned block of flats as he leant against the window. He had been given this accommodation as a temporary gift by Admiral Hackett so he could amass his hoard of fierce Krogan into an army of heavy lifters, clearing a path to the future, clearing roads and transporting precious resources. His stand in the change of path in the Krogan race had made him greatly respected over the last week since the abomination was over and although some objected, most saw this as an honourable and powerful path. The united force of the Galaxy had shown them how to work together and fight the bigger enemies with tough companions and not raging war with each other in a radioactive wastelands.

Though this progress made Wrex confident and joyful, this was only half the good news to be spread this day. Only half the smile that gave hope to the people. The news had been spread that the hero that lead this war had been found alive barely, but very much alive. The fact that he's injured wasn't a problem, he was back and that's all that mattered to Wrex. The joys of a redundant nervous system made that sure- oh wait Humans didn't have that benefit.

Before the news there were mummers and whispers that life was over, that Shepard's death had changed everything. People were walking around in a daze, searching for a reason to go on, but with him back everything was different. He was glad the search party he'd organised had worked, and felt proud of himself and the squad.

The door slid open and then shut.

"Was that you knocking Kasumi? Or is it really that windy on this planet?" The warlord joked, remembering the jumpy girl from the party Shepard held.

"How did you know it was me? There are other people with cloaks you know?"

"I saw you walking into the building from below, and I can't forget the way you like to sneak up on people."

He'd seen her?! All this post war charity had made her lazy, she thought.

"What can I do for you?" Wrex asked, stepping away from the window, noticing the crack in the glass. This stuff wasn't that weak was it?

"I thought you might like to know that Grunt is up in the hospital and has been for a few days now guarding Shepard, would you have anything to do with that. I mean I'm ok with that but is there anything more...Krogany he could be doing?"

Wrex threw his head back in laughter. "That little Pyjak? The loyal bastard, you can send him here if he wants to, promise him food and he'll want to. There's no lack of meat because we bought plenty, though other races seem to find it too... much."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow beneath her hood, letting Wrex find the right word.

"It's all ryncol and the meat is too tough for your little soft mouths"

"Whatever, I'll send him down." Kasumi moved towards the door.

"Oh and Kasumi" She turned "Any word from the Normandy?"

The thief looked down in shame of the lack of information she had. "No, the QEC Hackett had is broken and it appears the Normandy's communication systems are not responding. It seems they are either on their way or-"

"-they'll come back" Wrex reassured. Though he knew the worst was true "They're Shepards squad so they must have learnt some tricks about survival from him" he faked a smile then turned away. "I have some good friends on that boat. We all do.

Kasumi left him in thought. They both knew the war would bring losses. Accepting it was harder though.

* * *

She returned with Zaeed to find Miranda and Chloe Michelle waiting for them, right after telling Grunt the news.

"You found liquor?" Miranda asked in a surprised tone "That's brilliant, where was it?"

"In my stash" Replied Zaeed "Thought I'd be drinking it about now when I was the only man left alive, I like to expect the worse though it seems it bought us some goddamn success." He set the bottle and a few glasses on the table. "This is my last, I gave away some to a poor sod who'd lost his family, didn't seem right to walk by with a bloody feast in my hand.

Miranda poured everyone a glass and beckoned for them to sit down. "Nice to see you playing nice, when I was your dossier I thought you'd be a pain in the ass to work with."

"Don't kid yourself, I'm only doing all this to work up a pay, so I can retire somewhere warm" The mercenary laughed as he picked up his glass and took a swig.

"You expect pay Zaeed?" Kasumi teased.

"Actually nah, it will probably be sent by cheque with the economy in chaos, I hate it when contracts send me cheques."

Michelle laughed a little as she sipped the wine "I used to always receive cheques when working in the clinic in the wards, I know how you feel."

"Good, someone kind of understands, now imagine doing it for fifty years."

They shared a unified laugh.

"What about you Kasumi, any plans? I doubt being secret will work now you're the savoir of great Commander Shepard."Miranda queried the thief

"Nah, I just tagged along and helped, I didn't really do much"

"You haven't seen the news." Miranda reached over to grab a data pad from a nearby desk "It says here you were the hero"

Kasumi scanned the pad, wide eyed. The title read _Galactic Thief saves Galactic Hero._ "Not to worry" She smiled, still quite terrified "I'll just erase my name, all this means is more to cover up"

"I'm sure you will, but I thought you liked the spotlight?"

"Spot lights get people out of business, and I need business if I want to keep stealing. Though thanks to Shepard I might just stick to lazy rich guys who keep a lot of creds lying around, you know like you Zaeed" She glanced over, an ironically cheerful smile plastering her face.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with kid"

"Yeah Kasumi, you have no idea what you are dealing with" Chloe repeated in a sarcastic tone.

"We'll see, Zaeed, game on but in case one of us ends up wrong, I think we should raise a toast." She lifted her glass "To Shepard, a hero, and a friend!"

"To Shepard!" They echoed, chinking glasses.

The laughter and banter continued until a ring emitted from Michelle's Omni-tool. "Oh my god" She whispered.

"Something wrong?" Miranda snapped out of her laid back attitude.

"No, something good, very good but unexpected."

The group sat silent, waiting in anticipation and impatience for the secret to come out. Yet the doctor secretly enjoyed what she was doing to them.

"Our initial results seemed to have been wrong. Shepard is waking up"

* * *

James's threw another angry punch at the bag, giving out a cry of despair and rage. His Commander was dead, the man who made him into a soldier who fought in honour and not just because he was good at it. He threw another punch making the bag hurtle back knocking an empty glass from the table causing it to fall in shatter into a million fragments of sharp, cold pieces. But he didn't care. He was in a fit of rage and had been for hours, ever since he had had a talk with the pendejo lizard who told him his death was worth it. But they were a team, and all teams need good men who can fight, plan, hack. A soldier with a part fit for him. But a team can't work without a good leader, a leader like Shepard.

Before his rage he had been quiet and tried to mourn but now the quiet was too loud, and he needed the pain, the shock of his fists hitting something to burn his fuel.

From across the room, Cortez had slumped down against and behind one of the terminals, a bottle of whisky in one hand, and his forehead in the other. Last time he was like this was when Robert had died, and the last time he had been that drunk was during the party. Shepard had made him believe again and gave him reason to live. But with him gone he felt guilty that he hadn't died with him. No one should have to die alone like he did. He should have crashed that shuttle without slowing down.

"Hey Vega!" He called, getting shakily to his feet, ignoring the throbbing headache he felt. "Want something to fight that hits you back?"

The soldier considered the request; he needed to feel pain and esteban probably needed to work off some anger to. "You're on!" He screamed and moved towards the centre of the docking bay, fists raised.

Steve had never particularly been good at hand to hand combat, as a pilot his weapon was his skill in flight not on foot, but he moved towards the hulking rage that was his friends. He threw a punch which was easily blocked, only to be countered by a return attack from James which hit him in the stomach. He recovered quickly, stepping back to catch his breath and then jumped back to smash him right in the nose, blood flying out from the broken cartilage and he punched back, landing a hit on his chest, hearing a satisfying crack. The anger built up between them and broke barriers down which allowed for more to be released. More attacks were exchanged in a wrath of fury and pain as they slowly whittled each other down until they were both lying on the floor surrounded by drops of each other's blood. Neither said anything as they got to their feet and began to head back where they were, facing the reality and dealing with it in a dramatic and unhealthy fashion.

Chakwas had seen the fight but let them continue before intervening. She did not complain, but just walked in and did her job. The expansive hanger showed the anger in the Normandy, and the small cabin above showed its sadness.

* * *

Tali stared at herself in the mirror, Shepard's mirror, and tried desperately to get the shivering of her freezing heart to calm down, but no amount of warmth gave her any liberty from the icy clutches she was imprisoned in. She breathed in deeply, trying to act calm and brave so that others would not try to talk to her. She wanted the peace and quiet. She reached the top of her breathing range and lost control, letting the spasms escape her, it would not work. Through tired, weary eyes, she watched herself walk to the elevator and presses deck 4. Just to be safe she turned off her voice emitter as the quarian stepped out and into engineering.

"Tali we're ok," Adams empathised softly "We don't need your help, you can have as much time as you-"

The words were lost as Tali shook her head and begun work at her terminal. The Ship seemed fine, but she ran diagnostics and system checks just to keep busy.

* * *

"What do you mean intercepted?" Joker ordered the response out of Traynor.

"The comm. Systems are perfectly intact but the signal is being actively blocked."

The pilot shook his head. He had become notably impatient to be alone since his friend had died, and everyone else just seemed like noise. "By what? Or who?"

"Unknown," The specialist stuttered. "EDI thinks it may be another ship."

"Another Ship? We just engaged in a galactic war there is no way people are going to want to-"He cut off as he detected an anomaly on the long range scanners.

"Oh shit!" He said under his breath. "You were right Traynor, but were being targeted right now! Brace for evasive manoeuvres!"

* * *

So I herd you liek Cliff Hangers... :3 Excitement to come!


	5. Chapter 5

This was pretty interesting to write after the calm before. I hope you like roller coaster because the next few chapters will be fast paced and full of action. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

The ship rocked around in a storm of panic as beams of sharp light shone past it, glancing off the curved hull.

"EDI! Give me something!"

"They are attempting to bypass our firewalls; I am unable to assist at this time."

A blow struck the Normandy, absorbing itself into the kinetic barriers, lowering the integrity in manic force. The shock sent shockwaves through the cockpit, causing the passengers to lose balance sharply.

"Redirecting power to the shields." The interior turned blood red as emergency lights flicked into action, alarm bells screaming at the crew. "They are using brute strength to access systems!"

Joker fumbled around desperately; punching buttons with little effect "get us out of here!"

"Negative, our core is unresponsive."

Another flash suddenly erupted as the controls faded to nothing. "Oh no..." Joker moaned. He voiced into the microphone, withholding his abstract terror "All systems are going down, evacuate the ship, get to escape pods!"

"The doors are sealed were trapped"

"We can't get out!"

"What's going on?"

Hopelessness overcame Jeff as he sat back into his chair and let out a weary sigh. Whoever they were they would take him to Shepard, this was a good way to die. He glanced over to see EDI deactivated, metal eyelids closed over metal eyes. They'd already shut down all the systems. By now guns were likely lined up to shoot them in the back of their heads.

"EDI?" He whispered though the haze. No answer.

The unidentified spacecraft drew near the airlock, and were ready to board. From out the window he saw the reason he had to go on, anger filled his heart as he got to his feet, pulling his pistol out from under his seat, darkened eyes under his cap fixed on the white and yellow emblem.

It was Cerberus.

* * *

"Kelah! Tali stepped suddenly away from her terminal in shock as sparks flew from the keyboard. She'd heard Jeff's warning and knew there was no way out. With her access gone she began setting up a bypass with her Omni-tool.

"Adams!" She called over the siren. "We need to bypass the override, get these doors open!"

"On it Tali, I'm already working on it" The engineer glanced over at the other two "You two, get to the drive core and detach the power to it, they may try to flood us!"

"Roger that sir" Donnelly and Daniels rushed next door.

"Tali, how's that bypass coming?"

"Almost there!" A crash sounded as a projectile hit the ship, denting the cargo bay hull.

She had to work fast, if she didn't...Another explosion sounded as the dent became a narrow crack. James and Cortez were down there, the over ride would have stopped them getting out, they would suffocate if she didn't finish!

"Done" She breathed a sigh of relief as the doors slid open. "I have to get to the AI core to get EDI back on line" She called as she rushed downstairs, and up the maintenance shaft.

She crawled through the narrow space, aware of the cramped conditions and dim light. The last time she felt so claustrophobic was in the collector base when she had to believe Shep- No, save the crew, don't think of him." She brute forced the memories from her mind, but letting a tear escape through her adrenalin and shock flied eyes.

* * *

Joker crouched behind his chair, hearing the airlock slide open. The fact they didn't vent the ship meant they had to want them alive. Didn't feel like a comfort though. The troopers flied into the CIC, pointing guns at the crew, forcing them back to their ship. Joker lined up a shock in him shaking hand, ignoring the pain of the stress fractures and breakages he's already endured from the manoeuvres and impacts the Normandy took.

A few more entered and Jeff fired, catching one in the leg, and another in the back of the head. They cried in shock and turned before their shields were down and focused their soul piercing rifles at the pilot, but he didn't care. He continued his barrage of shots, each accelerated piece of metal the size of a sand grain hitting the men with ease. They fell but not before Joker felt a sharp pain in his arm. He clenched his teeth but kept going, using his cover as an advantage.

"Joker, you all right" A friendly voice came from his Omni-tool

"Their coming in by the shit load, where are you Garrus?"

Joker heard gunfire followed by a loud bang, then silence. "I'm held up in the med bay, protecting Tali as she works on getting EDI back online."

"Good, we'll need her, anyone else there?"

"Liara and Kaiden are held up in the observation lounge and James and Cortez are trying to crawl up the elevator shaft. Some genius Cerberus scumbag blocked the ventilation shafts up after Tali got through."

"Ok, I'll just stay here and, you know, survive."

A roar followed by a biotic force blasted though Joker's speakers. Liara and Kaiden must be pretty angry.

* * *

"How's it coming Tali?" Garrus called above the gunshots.

"It's not working! It's completely jammed." She called back in desperation "The only way to fix it is to destroy the source!"

"Board them?" With Shepard they might have been able to do just that. "That's insane!"

"With the amount of soldiers their sending it may be possible! We just need to hold on" Liara shouted, holding a biotic barrier around them, feeling each of the shots they fired.

"I don't know, I saw the size of that thing from the Observation Lounge. They could have hundreds!" Kaiden replied, tapping his Omni-tool to dispense whatever tech he could deal to damage the opponents.

The glass shattered and soldiers poured through into the med bay, forcing the team back into the AI core, leaving Tali vulnerable to fire.

"We have to push out! The AI core is useless, we can seal it so it doesn't get damaged but I can't fix it from here."

"Your right, Chakwas, stay down, were going to move out and lock you in!" Garrus pushed forwards, sending shots flying in all directions.

The door ceiled shut and the team moved into a better formation. Tali at the front with her shotgun, Liara and Kaiden providing biotic support and Garrus at the back with his rifle.

"They're throwing their lives away keeping us in here!" Liara moved to duck behind the window, as they secured the room and a better foothold to attack from.

"Are they trying to slow us down maybe?"

A scream of rage sounded from the corridor as James rushed in, guns blazing. He saw the others in the med bay and jumped in "What the hell is going on?" He panted.

"Cerberus, trying to stop us once again, where's Cortez?"

"He's at the shuttle bay; he's prepped the Kodiak and ready to get us off before we all die."

"He's alive?" Tali asked

"Yep, and angry. Already using the shuttle as a cannon"

"Right, so we get Joker and anyone alive and get to that shuttle!"

"Got it" They all stood up to move out into the firestorm, only to see sickly gas escaping the vents.

"Nerve Gas! Stay down!"

They ducked, covering their mouths and struggling to stay awake as a foul gas filled the air. It filled fast and like a sinking ship in bad waters they lost breathable air in seconds. They dropped to the floor and crawled but it was no use.

"Liara!" Garrus wheezed "Bioitc field...keep...it away!"

"Garrus! Liara! Kaiden! James!" Tali watched her teammates fall to the floor. She grabbed onto them and tried desperately to pull them to cover. Her suit made sure she was wide awake but the lack of fire support made her as vulnerable as the rest.

"Freeze! Quarian! Get on the floor!" The Centurion eyed Tali down the barrel of his rifle.

A flash exploded before his eyes as his Gun heat sync overheated. Before he could pop in a new clip a drone shocked him back, and the Quarian was gone.

* * *

Tali scampered away. She felt like a betrayer and a self concerned bosh'tet but her plan was simple, See where they were taking her friends and follow. Then once she was aboard she would overload their drive core and send it exploding as the Normandy became free and flew away with them safe onboard. That was the plan anyway, she thought as she peaked round the corner at the troopers dragging them away.

She took a deep breath and followed.

* * *

Thousands of light years away a hero rose from his slumber. The first thing he saw was the harsh light of the room, making him squint. Squinting hurt for some reason so he relaxed, letting his eyes get used to the light. He surveyed his surrounding from his bed. There was...clean walls and floors, with medical instruments gleaming in the sunlight that poured though the window like a waterfall. Nurses and doctors hurried around tending to those in adjacent beds. Some of the patients he recognised as high ranking Alliance officers. He saw Turian generals and Asari Commandos, all sleeping or just lying there, trying to find a way to pass the time. Was this heaven? Shepard thought. Is this the afterlife? He'd felt himself die, slipping into the warm hands of death as it held him tight... but if he was alive... Why? He saw something that looked like a quarian in the room opposite his bed, in a clean room behind tinted glass.

Quarians...Allies...Friends

A rush of thoughts ran through his mind like a broken dam.

Friends...Comrades...Brothers...Normandy

Pictures flashed in his head like a dream. He remembered his crew, all of them. Where were they? Are they here too? Shepard had a revelation of the past. They were on the Normandy, all escaped alive-

Tali.

The word woke him up completely, the blood under his skin felt like he was melting. He had to see Tali. Know she survived; know his abandonment of her was not in vain as he left her reaching out in pain as the Normandy left without him. The biggest motivator of the Spectre that kept the bulb receive power from the battery through thin wires was the future he wanted for Tali. He had always been ready to die but he could never, ever be able to go on without his beloved, his Tali who deserved a home. To wake up in her home every morning and breath the real morning air and feel the soft sheets on her skin. The picture drove him even in peacetime. The thought that he had survived and she as well made him happy and triumphant, to be given a life of sharing and company until the end but something in his mind told him she might be laying in the med bay of the Normandy, upon the sheets, curled up, getting ready to join her ancestors.

Shepard pushed it away as he saw a jumpy figure rush towards his bed.

"Shep! You're awake!" Kasumi rejoiced

"So it would seem. What happened?" He groaned

"We found you under a pile of rubble, bought you here and saved you." She replied proudly.

"Thanks, that means...so much-but what about the war? Did we win?"

"Don't you ever think about yourself for a change? The wars over, no need to play hero, at least for a while."

"Where's the crew? Where's Tali?" He asked hopefully

This was the question Kasumi dreaded. She had prepared for it but his reaction would be hard to accept. "They...haven't returned from when Hackett ordered the fleets to leave the system. It would appear their comms... Are down..."

Shepard gulped back a few tears. "I'm sure...they're Ok." He sighed hopefully.

"I agree" Kasumi reassured. "I had a link with them as they left Sol, and so I doubt they were caught in the blast. But since the relays are down they have to come back slower." She stared at him in the eyes from above reassuring him "They'll come, I know they will, don't worry about them."

Shepard nodded and put on a smile. "Thanks Kasumi, I'll keep that in mind." He genuinely felt happy for the first time since they landed on Earth.

* * *

I bet you can't guess Cerberus's motives.


	6. Chapter 6

A bit of a talkie chapter today, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

"How are you feeling Shepard?" He saw another friend appear out of the corner of his eye.

"Not bad with all things considered" The Commander attempted to sit up, feeing an agonising burning sensation in his back. "How bad was I Miranda?"

The operative smiled, looking down at the man she'd helped saved "Bad, you're still recovering from excessive burning, as well as suffering from loss of blood" She gestured to the drip he was attached to. "Your skeleton was mostly indistinguishable from a Human, so they need time. If Kasumi hadn't spotted you among the rubble..."

"Wait it was you who found me?"

Kasumi shrugged in modest contemplation of her deed "Might have been, but then I didn't take part in a seventeen hour surgery. Miranda"

Shepard turned from each individual to another, in shock and gratitude. "You did all that for me? Who else helped?"

"Wrex organised a search party, being us, Grunt and Zaeed." Miranda explained "Then Michelle and I patched you up."

"Thanks," Shepard smiled in appreciation. "It's nice to know I can see the end of the war."

Kasumi smiled beneath her hood. She knew what he meant, but he didn't know she knew. Secrecy was fun to her.

Shepard looked around the room more closely "Where are we?"

"Top floor of a hospital, we're giving priority to higher ranking officers and war heroes. As well as extreme cases." Miranda continued to answer his questions. She was used to it, especially from the Lazarus project.

"Wait so civilians are dying while I'm up here?"

"Oh no, everyone will come out in one piece, were making sure of that. Just some may look back on this place differently to others..."

Shepard didn't bother to complain, after everything that had happened and everything that had been done for him it seemed wrong to criticize the division in society. "One other question. You said I lost a lot of blood, at such short notice how did you find the right blood type?"

Miranda quickly realised Shepard didn't know "Oh there was an Admiral we knew had the right type, Hackett sent her straight away?"

"Admiral?" Shepard stared dumbly. "Who-"

A figure rushed into the room at what felt like a non-coincidental time, coming straight to Shepard's side. Miranda and Kasumi left quickly to give her space. She was tall like Shepard, carrying the same proud aura that all officers wore to boost morale and establish leadership to bring order to the chaos. She wore the uniform of a leader who would stand amongst councillors and war strategists...but her movements were hardly something to be proud of. She rushed past the other beds, careful not to touch anything...and looking in excitement like a child on their birthday.

"John!" She leant other the bed, eyeing his wounds with empathy.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Shepard chuckled at the sight of yet another friendly face.

"Making sure your ass is ok, When I heard you got burned I came as quickly as I could."

"Well thanks then, for the blood and all." The excitement and action was a bit of a shock to him but he could handle it.

"This is the second time you've almost died now! Could you please at least try to not do anything stupid? Or do I have to call a psychiatrist?" She joked, still in relief of her son's survival.

"More than that I think, I mean there was this time I was in an underwater atlas a few thousand feet below the surface running on emergency power. Or the time I was on an exploding Geth dreadnaught-"His boastful speech was cut off

"Oh stop it Jonathan" She snapped "Or I'll ask you to explain how you fell through a fish tank"

"What? How did you hear about that one?"

"I wanted a nice meal while on shore leave a few weeks ago, and found my favourite Sushi bar in ruins! You had to bring the fire with you didn't you!"

"Yeah... It seems that place was popular..."

Her Omni-tool made a beeping sound. She groaned, "Come on! A meeting right now?" She sighed "I'm sorry, I should go to that meeting, I'll be around though"

"Oh and Mum" She turned "Thank you. You saved my life." He paused, as she looked caringly down on him. "There's also someone I want you to meet when they come home on the Normandy. Her name's Tali, a Quarian, and uh..." He searched for words. "She's a great person; I think you'll like her."

"Sure John, call me when your girlfriend arrives." She left, smiling. Not only because her son had survived a fatal injury but because he'd found a reason to live, not just for his Galaxy, but for a chance to enjoy it. Her son had found love, and she felt victorious. Whatever she was she was part of Shepard's team that went through hell together. The thought reminded her of John's father, how she'd met him, in times of peril. She shed a tear at the memory, and hoped John wouldn't share his fate.

* * *

Admiral Steven Hackett approached the bed that the hero lay in.

"Sir, good to see you." Shepard attempted a salute.

"No need to stand on ceremony. If anything I should be saluting you" He chuckled. "Though I do have some questions."

"Soon as I can get a terminal I will definitely write a report."

"No need," Hackett shook his head "I'll handle it, you need to rest, without any responsibility until you're in good shape."

"Thank you sir, what was it you wanted."

"I've seen many miracles in my life but never what you pulled off. What the hell happened up there?!"

"How much do you know?"

Hackett thought for a second, before running through the events. "I heard Anderson had ordered Hammer to charge the beam, and then someone got on, opened the arms and fired the crucible. Days later you were on Earth."

Shepard tensed a little at the mention of Anderson's name. Then started his side of the tale "Myself and Anderson made it to a control panel in the citadel tower, only to find the Illusive Man in our way. He seemed to be able to use Reaper Tech to control us."

"Bastard," Hackett cursed "Go on"

"We stopped him...But not before he forced me to shoot Anderson-"

"Wasn't you Shepard, It was Illusive man" Hackett came in before the guilt could, looking in understandingly at Shepard.

"After we'd got the arms opened and fired the device I made it to an escape pod in the lower levels" He chuckled "I didn't know the citadel had any left."

"So that's how you survived planetary re-entry? And you made it there in minutes while badly injured? I'm not sure if you'll have enough room for all the medals we have lined up for you on your dress blues." The Admiral stood in shock at the god in front of him.

"But what about what I missed sir? I'm blindfolded in this bed by medical red tape"

Hackett began explaining. Apparently the crucible had worked, deactivating all the Reapers and their troops, but the Relays which had spread the cleansing light weren't able to take the load and had broken enough to be unusable, but not too much that they went super nova like the alpha relay. This meant that they could be repaired but would take time, probably years to fix all of them. The fleets had dispersed the area as the energy at such close range would have been disastrous; however most of the ships had returned and were helping refugees. All in all, a victory.

"And what of the Normandy?" Shepard asked, knowing the answer.

"Our QEC was broken by a reaper on earth, and the one that was on my flagship is gone with the ship." Hackett sighed in the loss of contact. "The Normandy's comm... systems are not responding to our hails. It's possible that they're down but don't give up hope, we have ships arriving by the mother lode each day, they'll be here." The platitude however unbelievable was good to hear, especially as the voice was from a realistic Admiral. "I should get back to work; good to see you in one piece Shepard."

"You to" Shepard lay back, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

"Wake up!"

The sound rang through Kaiden's ears like a fire alarm in a burning building, pushing everyone into action. He felt his forced position in his keeled down form, his hands bound firmly behind his back. The nauseating feel of a toxin running though his veins told him his biotics were disabled.

"I said wake up!"

Kaiden looked up at the officer before him, dressed all in white, Cerberus colours flying his majestic look. His face was stern, with a look of hate and lust for revenge filling his eyes. Kaiden let himself get used to the light and looked round to see his friends in the same position, defeated. He looked back at the Cerberus scum before him.

"Good, now, do you know why you are here?" The man paced in front of them, shined shoes making a loud sound like a ticking clock, counting down to their end. "Well?"

"You're Cerberus and you want revenge?" Liara guessed "Or maybe our resources?"

"HA" the man snorted in laughter; enjoying his control over the terrorists he saw in front of him "That is where you are wrong. You are the Cerberus on this ship."

The team looked at each other in confusion. "What?" Garrus stared.

"Your ship may be alliance but our programs have detected its make was Cerberus, and the AI that tried to stop us was also Cerberus."

The crew still looked at each other in confusion still.

"Don't act like you don't know, trying to cover yourself up for working with the terrorists. You see every man aboard this ship woke up yesterday with blood on their hands that they didn't put there. Cerberus had invaded our colony for shock troops. Captured them as slaves, tortured and executed them" He raised his voice, pronouncing every harsh word. "Then indoctrinating them before my eyes as they said I'd lead them, their voices in my head! And you know what happened when we got our minds back? I saw my friends with grey, dead shells of faces with glowing eyes, and we wanted revenge for what had been done."

"You're mistaken, we fought Cerberus! We fought to stop them!" Garrus cried out, trying to get the message into his head.

"He's right, we only used their resources to fight the reapers and we won!" Liara added, also in desperation. They didn't want to be shot by a lunatic who could only see the universe as a thing to take his anger out on.

"You think I'll believe that?" He shouted in her face, making Liara jerk backwards. Kaiden tensed at the action. "You have two hours to redeem yourself before you die! Spend them well!" And with that he left the room, locking them in the cell.

"Jesus Christ what is wrong with them? I preferred thinking they were indoctrinated still!" James growled as he tried to break the bonds."

"I feel you James these people need help not targets!" Garrus turned to his Comrade.

However amongst the anger and defeat Liara stared up at a grate in the ceiling, seeing it spark slightly. "Move to the corner."

"What?" Kaiden looked puzzled, and then saw what was going on. "You heard her, get out the way of the hatch."

They moved to one corner, "What's going on?" Garrus tried to see what was going on, then saw.

The hatch crashed down into the middle of the room and a small person jumped down quietly.

"Sparks!" I thought they'd got you!" James whispered in triumph, though he knew the crash would have been heard all round the station.

"No time for this, we have to blow the drive core and leave" Tali breathed as she got to work breaking their restraints with an Omni-blade. "I've scanned the ship; I can get us to an armoury as soon as we get this door open."

Liara tried her biotics and grimaced at the pain. She'd have to use a gun; the toxin was still in her blood stream. "All right Tali, when someone comes to find out the noise, we can use that as an escape.

She nodded, taking her position by the door as it slid open.

"What's with all the-"The newcomer cut off as blood spilled from the open wound in his neck, flowing down his white armour, making him gag in fear and pain. The soldier fell the floor and let out one final sigh, before becoming still.

"That's a bit...well...coming from you Tali" Garrus eyed the handiwork suspiciously.

"A gun would have alerted his friends" James pointed out.

Garrus nodded, satisfied, as they moved out slowly, and begun to work their way to the armoury.

* * *

I'm guessing that wasn't what you expected? :3


	7. Chapter 7

I though I might like to show recognition for Kill-Phil's reviews. He has posted reviews for each chapter in encouragement and praise and I wanted to say Thanks!

I hope everyone's enjoying this as much as I am!

* * *

Chapter 7

Tali silently crept the long hallways that winded through the dreaded vessel, her footsteps soft upon the smooth clean floor and her eyes darting at every movement. She clutched her pistol with both hands and intended to use it at every chance she was given. These people were the ones that tried to kill her, her friends, her fleet. They'd apprehended them at every turn with assassination and deceit...but they also saved Shepard.

The memories began again to eat away at from the inside as they broke down worn barricades and gnashed sharp teeth which made her head hurt. The memories should have been a comfort, a reason to live. She almost felt the thoughts of his arms wrapped tightly around her like a wall that keeps monsters and demons outside it while she could live inside in eternal bliss. She heard his caring, sweet voice that warningly swept through her soul and melting it into his. She saw his defiant features that spoke words that have no sounds but gave a solid meaning of hope and determination.

"Are you ok Tali?" A soft hand landed on her shoulder as Liara asked with friendly concern.

The engineer bit back her tears and nodded. This was no time to revel in the past, they all knew that.

"James!" Garrus whispered "See anything?"

"Nothing, were clear" He lead them into the well stocked armoury. "You would have thought a place like this would be guarded."

They moved in, arming themselves with the rifles and pistols, grabbing fresh thermal clips and grenades. The armoury was certainly packed full of expensive tech, with mods and equipment neatly stored in compartments above a solid work bench. Of course the Normandy had more as the funding was a little greater due to it being a covert frigate. But there was still more than enough to equip them.

"Liara, Kaiden, try your biotics." Garrus said, as he continued to pack clip after clip into his armour.

"Nothing" Kaiden answered, disappointed. "I don't know what the hell the stuff is but damn it's strong.

Liara warmed up her powers, and felt a surge of energy at her figure tips. "I got it, it's weak but I can provide a barrier to reduce fire."

"How come you got yours back?" Kaiden chuckled

"Since I'm the Asari with better biotics." She boasted playfully, a hint of something in her eyes. It wasn't the time though; Shepard's grave was still in the back of all their minds. "Lets move out, Tali, where are we heading?"

"There's a maintenance shaft over there, it'll get us down to engineering, but I need time to hack the doors-"She stopped suddenly as an alarm rang throughout the ship. "Damn it they must have found our cell empty!"

"You go with Liara. Kaiden, James and I will cover you!"

With haste, Liara and Tali began to descend the Ladder, the sound of gunfire behind them, explosions and ricochets flying everywhere. It felt safer in the cramped area but the fact still remained that unless the ship was destroyed they'd all be dead.

"Tali, their sending the vessel into lockdown! The hatch is closing!"

"Damn it!" She cursed, and descended faster, "We have to move faster."

Above, the storage room had become a fire fight, with the spectre and the vigilante and the soldier ducked behind a wall of lockers. "I guess it's all up to them now eh?" Kaiden shouted above the noise, letting a few shots off at the attackers."

"We just need to hold here, give them something else to shoot at!" James threw a grenade out catching a few soldiers in the blast. "Though there are a lot less here than on the Normandy, They must be running out of cannon fodder."

"Or they're all on the Normandy or downstairs" Garrus spoke the worst outcome which was likely true. They ship was larger than the Normandy and could carry much more troops. The fact it was Cerberus meant they would pack their people tightly for room.

"Don't think about it we survived worse!" Kaiden reassured, as he reloaded his rifle "We have a foot hold so we'll be ok!"

"If only Shepard was here..." James trailed off as he saw the look on the other two's faces, "Sorry, I-"

"No time!" Garrus looked around for an alternative and saw a control panel. "Cover me I have an idea."

He hammered on the keyboard, bypassing firewalls and security codes. He remembered exactly what to do from his C-sec days when dealing with cyber-warfare."

"What've you got?" Kaiden stepped out of the way just in time as a bullet rushed past his head. The lack of having a barrier was a scarring reminder of his vulnerable state. "Anything would help!"

"I got security clearance to mech access, I turn it on and every synthetic fires on everything"

"Including us?"

"Their mechs, if you expect them they're easy."

"I didn't know anyone even used mechs anymore."

Garrus shrugged and activated the LOKI VIs all over the station. "There we go!"

* * *

Below, Tali franticly fiddled with the lock. She knew it would be hard but without EDI it was next to impossible with the amount of firewalls and fail safes that barred their way, funny to think that an artificial intelligence would have helped them. But then Rannoch, her home was being rebuilt by hundreds of them. Building a home that she and Shepard would have lived on, in peace. No worry of Reapers or Cerberus. Nothing to hide or run from.

"Tali when were out we need to talk." Liara soothed.

"I'm fine, the doors just frustrating."

Liara nodded, she wouldn't distract her. But she still felt the need to help her in any way she could.

The door slid open to reveal the engine room. It was very similar to the Normandy's, but with a much smaller drive core. "OK we just need to-"

"Stop! Who are you?" A voice came out of nowhere as an engineer came towards them.

"Stop Tali," Liara warned "He's unarmed.

"Do as we say and we'll see" Tali levelled her pistol. The Cerberus traitor had spoken to them yet would till die like the rest she thought.

"Yeah, we recently recovered from indoctrination, we're not Cerberus anymore."

"I don't buy it!"

Liara stepped between them "He's telling the truth, I'll explain later.

"Yeah I don't agree with this revenge, and unlike them I remember what the crew of the Normandy did for me."

"We helped you?" Tali looked questioningly at him.

"Names Delan, I was a mechanic at Horizon when the collectors hit. I was abducted with the rest of the colony months later by Cerberus."

* * *

The fighting above continued, with three sides now battling it out. The helpless troops stuck the middle as their cover was blown by the mechs. Many slid to the floor in terror and anguish, grasping for anything to save them, sinking into the merciless depths of the inky abyss of death. The screams sounded like the echoes that ran through the collector home world but in quieter volume. These people may have been brainwashed shock troops but now they were just colonists in armour again, fighting for what they believe in, like the resistance against the Reapers.

"This plan is brutal but effective, I think we can turn them off now" Kaiden surveyed the massacre with thought.

"Got it." Garrus went again to the console."Disabled!"

The mechs dropped in defeat, still standing where they were.

"Now we gotta move downstairs! We need to help-" A shot rushed through the air, piercing the armour that belonged to Garrus. "Sniper! Get down"

They crouched as more bullets tried to find a worthy target to leech life from.

"How bad" James asked.

Garrus lay there, a look of shock upon his face, mandibles flared in terror at the blue, runny liquid that leaked from his chest, dripping down his armour and onto the floor, marking it with his defeat.

"Garrus!" Kaiden cried "Stay with us"

The Turian kept his eyes wide open as he felt the emptiness in his heart. He couldn't hear them, all he heard was the beating drum which pulsed until death. It slowed and tired, he felt tired. All he could see was blurred images of his life that presented themselves like an art gallery. The gallery was full of beautiful paintings and sculptures. A space station floating in a glorious purple nebula. A winter wonderland of business and production. An asteroid that glowed red like a rose in a field on a spring evening. It was a beautiful collection of life and prosperity, with all the evil, the suffering and the destruction that ran along with it obliterated and gone.

Music played softy in Garrus's head of sound's he'd heard in his life. All the small things seemed spectacular next the accomplishments and friends. He closed his eyes, and breathed in the smell of warm air from his home on Palaven, as he watched the sunset fall over the town from a hill in the park. This is what death felt like. It wasn't dramatic and quick. But slow and calm, caring and welcoming.

"He's still breathing!" James applied Medigel that he'd found in one of the lockers.

"I..." Garrus tried to muster a word.

"Stay calm! We can save you!"

"No, you can't" He coughed, blood spraying out in his spit. He breathed his last words. "Go...help Tali, get off this ship..."

Kaiden stared down at his dying friend, tears forming in his eyes and dropping down onto the armour. "Not you as well, I will not leave you to die!"

"It's too late for me..."

The spectre shook his head. The sadness overcame him in spasms of shock and loss, spilling small sounds and watery tears from his face as he cradled the lifeless body. The wound pressured by the medigel and bandages, still letting fractions of life essence escape into the recycled oxygen that had been breathed by soldiers who had forgotten their names, faces, morals. These people had done it again. The anger in his eyes flared up. It would not happen again. And with tremendous effort fuelled by blood rage and hate and determination he lifted the glimmer of hope off the ground and began to run.

James Vega was already ahead, a primal instinct filling his brain with two words, save him. He dropped his rifle, bringing up his fists and charged the oncoming nemeses and phantoms. He didn't care or see the carnage that would unfold for his actions as he screamed, crashing into a group of phantoms, crushing their skulls and stabbing with their own swords. These monsters would not take another from them; they would die before touching the legends that crewed the proud ship, proud vessel...Normandy.

* * *

"You helped us..."Tali breathed, as he watched the mechanic step away from the console. He had saved them precious minutes as he overloaded the systems and core in abuse of power and onboard access.

"I learned my lesson. And I need to repay Shepard." Delan turned towards them. "Ask Kaiden what happened on Horizon... Now go, they'll know someone set the ship to explode and it should be me who stops them."

"You've done enough, come with us, we can escape!" Liara felt the need to help the man who just did a heroic action, and wanted to do more.

"No, we leave and they disable the systems if they get to this panel, you have two minutes before the ship implodes GO!" Delan unsheathed a rifle from a rack. He would not die a coward.

Tali looked at Liara and she nodded. "You will be remembered for this Delan, thank you."

They ran. Past soldiers and debris in instinct to survive, to make it back home to the Normandy.

"Joker!" Liara opened comms "Get the Normandy ready to leave; it's going to blow up in here in a minute!"

"Got it! The others made it back...alive," Joker remembered the sight he saw as the two men had rushed through the airlock holding a Turian Body. "Javik and Cortez cleared the ship, its safe."

Liara and Tali clambered though the corridors that collapsed around them, shrieking in the terror in its own destruction. But it was all Ok now. They were going to make it.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: someone pointed out I made a big mistake in this chapter, thanks, I corrected it now.

I felt like having a thinking chapter, where everyone thinks.

If your sad, imagine how I feel, I have to write this!

* * *

Chapter 8

Shepard, now alone in the welcoming top floor of the hospital finally had a chance to gain his bearings on the situation. From what he could tell, it was a haven of unlimited supplies and staff compared to the people below who were slowly dying from lack of attention, disease, famine and wounds because the spread of resources was uneven. They were probably in agony right now, the patients and the staff from the injuries and lack of sleep. It felt wrong, even though Shepard deserved special treatment like the admirals and leaders, he was just a soldier, and he fought for equality and freedom. To be honest, a surrounding of rubble and dirt sounded like where he should be right now. He thought deeply, reflecting on why he was alive and well and others weren't. He didn't deserve death, obviously...but did he deserve life over others?

His deeds were certainly a good basis for the reasons of his fate but others had great deeds. Thane died a hero, who died ensuring Councillor Valern would survive, the councillor who had refused to help in the war effort to start with. But did that mean the Councillor should have died instead? Maybe life should be given to the deserved, being the ones who do something with it when it mattered. But in the state Shepard was in, his survival meant nothing; the deed was already done before he faced death.

His train of thoughts stopped as Michelle came to his side.

"Ah Commander, good to see you again." She greeted, smiling as she bought up her Omni-tool.

"Doctor Michelle, I heard you were here, and thanks for saving my life." It felt unusual for him to be saved by the ones he'd saved before.

"Don't mention it" She ran a thorough test on his vital organs. "What we did was our way of saying thank you."

"Well your welcome then, I guess."

She scanned though the results, noticing improvement in all areas. His skin was healing well too from the intense burning. How can he have endured all that without trauma? He must be feeling slightly shaken by it at least. But then again he was Commander Shepard. "It would appear you should be on your feet in less than a week, but you will need leg bracers and crutches until then if you want to walk."

"That bad?"

"They are healing but the bones are fragile and need more time to repair. You could stay in bed for longer but-"

"No, I need to free up space for others. I guess a week of feeling like Joker won't hurt." He chuckled. "Is there any permanent damage?"

"You- suffered severe injuries, and I will assure you will still be able to live a normal life but I'm afraid that we have had to put more cybernetics in you."

"Didn't hurt before, what's different about these ones?" He tried to cover up a worried look.

"We have had to replace some of your skeleton. The bones in your legs as well as your motor functions are cybernetic, you will walk fine, but you can never fight again."

"I wasn't planning to." He knew what it meant. It wouldn't be invasive but his career was over, he could never run as fast again, or be very agile. He would still be able to fire a gun but if war broke out he would be stuck in civilian life. Unless he wanted to at least try. "What does that mean in terms of normal life?"

"It is likely that for a few months your body will reject them like your original cybernetics, but before you were...missing two years ago due to lack of oxygen and cellular brain damage, your body was intact. When we found you a few days ago, you were crushed by debris. It took a lot to put you back together. However the good news is that in about a year we can take you off a prescription of meds and stick to yearly checkups."

"Ok." Shepard accepted his future. Now he really was helpless. "Oh and seeing as I'm nearly ready to go, can we use this bed for more pressing concerns? Like people who are gravely injured."

She shook her head, but grinned at his offer. "Miranda warned that you'd suggest that. But I know you can't be argued with. I'll arrange for you to be moved out to a tent in the streets, if that is ok?"

"That would be fine. Thanks doctor."

"Thank you," She emphasised "You are the one that saved all of us." She turned and left.

Shepard didn't complain about his future even to himself. It was still one he could easily share with Tali. If she was still out there. She is, he reassured himself, or then I wouldn't still feel alive.

* * *

The tent he'd been moved to was small and cramped, with no floor and just a box of medigel and a large bottle of water as supplies. But it was fine; he could feel like he was not wasting lives. It was also a lot louder. With people bustling around outside, sharing the future the armies and fleets had given them as they stood with their loved ones, friends, and family. Shepard hoped he'd be out there soon, with the crew of the Normandy at his side, proud and victorious, ready to enjoy the next day that will lead on to the bright future that was gleaming before them, shedding beautiful essence and letting it fall softly on the ground work of a new age of galactic civilisation. But he knew he would never be truly among them with his condition, unless they'd join him in a peaceful retirement. Unlikely.

Shepard quickly realised he'd hadn't noticed that he shared the tent with another bed, the contents invisible in the dim light that came only from a lantern in the ceiling.

"So" Came a voice "Who the fuck are you?"

The abruptness made it obvious who it was. "Well I'm Shepard and-"

"Shepard? What the hell are you doing here?

"I'd ask you the same question Jack."

Jack sat up. "Trying to find away to get out of this hell hole and back to work. I really want to break something."

"Looks like you already have." Shepard smirked noticing the bandage that ran around her neck."

"Very funny, you don't look too much better." He kept looking at her, trying to draw out an answer. "I got in a fight with a banshee, stabbed me right through the shoulder, hurts like shit. What are you here for?"

"I got hit by Harbinger...then almost got crushed by the citadel...then a landed on earth and spent a few hours under a pile of rubble. A big pile."

"Damn Shepard makes me look like I broke a nail! How the fuck are you still alive!?"

"Luck, I think, and a few search parities."

"Yeah I heard they were looking for you. Made the news when they did and I heard the shouts from a mile away. They really seemed down when you were thought dead."

Shepard chuckled "It seems like I have that effect on people these days."

"I'm serious" She said exasperated. "When everyone heard you were dead we all broke down, as if we lost the war or something. You're more than just a soldier; you're a symbol, an icon or some other fucking great thing. We all needed you to survive this so when we look at what we endured, we can look at Shepard and say we survived because of him."

"Thanks Jack. That means a lot."

"Yeah yeah now go fuck yourself. And besides, if you died, your girlfriend will never be able to say she gave Shepard a-"

"Yeah I get the point, being alive is a good thing." He quickly interrupted her, his cheeks reddening.

"You know you want one though, just say it" she teased.

"My sex life is not your business," He declared loudly.

"Oh so you do have one. Shit I'm tired, I'm gonna get some rest." She gave an excuse that didn't directly say that she gave up.

Shepard smiled as he stared up from the bed at the top of the tent, seeing it rattle in the breeze, the material rolling slightly, creasing and relaxing in the weak autumn wind. He would have liked to have lain outside, looking up at the stars while the streets gave no light. He would have seen space in full glory from his home world. When he was a child he had a window in one of the cabins of one of the ships he'd been on with his mother, and had a window above his bed where he could see stars and different coloured nebulas, all covered by the red shifting layer that gave in a fantastic glow. But now he would have been seeing it from one position, for its true self.

In the tent he felt the cool breeze of the night at it swept over his body in an effort to comfort him into sleep. It was nicer than the recycled air aboard the Normandy, but he would trade anything to be there right now.

* * *

"Ok the ships operational again," Joker sighed from his helm "What's our status EDI?"

"The FTL core is online and we are travelling towards earth, but we have gained significant damage to the ship. The tight beam communicators are severely damaged, as well as the air recycling system."

"What?!" Joker stared at the synthetic being beside him. He sighed again. "How long do we have then?"

"Ninety six hours before it is no longer functional, then ten minutes before the ship is completely empty of oxygen."

"And how long will it take before we are back at earth?"

"Ninety nice hours if we stay on course."

Joker looked around, noticing his deep breaths and tried to calm them. "What about the shuttle, will that work?"

"Yes, but the shuttle is damaged also with many hull breeches."

"So we just die before we are saved?" He wished the Ex-Cerberus had killed them

"There is a chance, if everyone breaths shallow, and sleeps as often as they can."

Joker shook his head "tell everyone the news. This day just got a lot worse. Anything else bad?"

"The braking system is broken. When we reach Earth, we must crash in the ocean and evacuate to escape pods."

"Jesus Christ" Joker mumbled "Can the Normandy be saved at all?"

"It is likely the Normandy will be salvageable if the survivors on Earth are still there."

"Normandy SR3 here we go then." He began work on trying to sleep.

* * *

Tali heard the news from Shep- deck one. If they died it wouldn't be so bad if there is nothing left to live for. Of course the others would want to survive but she did not. She wanted to join her ancestors...and Shepard.

She laid curled up on the bed again. The battle had left her weary and sad, and she hoped that Garrus would be ok; she couldn't face to lose another.

She looked over at the clock. It was early and everyone would be asleep, which was...Quiet. For the first time in while she felt the need to talk to someone, to have a shoulder to cry on...If there was any tears left.

A knock came at the door, puzzling at this time at night.

"Tali? It's Liara... think we should talk." She called softly. She desperately wanted to help her, and sleep wouldn't. Tali wouldn't be sleeping, at least not well.

The Quarian got up and approached the door, watching it slide open. She guided her to the sofa and they sat next to each other.

Tali began to spoke. Opening her mouth expecting words but only watery eyes and sobs came from under her helmet. Hands were felt around her, and she fell into the warm embrace.

"It's ok Tali, let it out." Liara soothed, rubbing her back softly to comfort her, make her feel as if she wasn't alone.

But Tali didn't feel all alone. She felt as if she had a friend, and she welcomed the cuddle and the shoulder to lean on. She cried quietly, feeling the arms tighten around her.

"We all understand what you're going though and we all want to help. I'll stay as long as you want." She stared over at the tear stained bed that lay under the window. It seemed to bulge under the weight of Tali's burden. She didn't deserve to have a sponge to spill her problems onto, she needed a friend to listen and care for her. She needed Shepard. Liara didn't feel guilt or anger over Shepard's death. She only felt sad that Tali had to lose him, and in such a sacrificial way.

"Th-thank-y-ou." She mouthed through the tears, smiling a little.

"You don't need to thank me for anything" Liara continued to hold her tight.

* * *

Just a few more days until what you think will happen will happen you think? Think again.


	9. Chapter 9

Why do you all seem so sure there will be a reunion? Because there may not be one...

* * *

Chapter 9

The morning came over the horizon in a beautiful and calm way as it slowly illuminated the land that it had watched over for an eternity. The glowing ball of fire and gas that shrank away when its cold counterpart took its place to guard the Earth and it's people and supply light and warmth for them to prosper. The sun now rose up silhouetting the demolished buildings and casting long, eerie shadows behind even the most innocent of souls. People moved around, getting to work after a rationed breakfast, then joining other volunteers in the rebuilding of London, and spreading of hope.

Everyone was helping now. Even Batarians offered help that was gladly accepted. It seemed now that the Universe was a brighter place now that the freezing winter night had past that was the Reaper war. The last tree had shred its leaves and the frosty dew twinkled like diamonds on the fresh grass, as icy mist blanketed the area.

Commander Shepard watched the morning from his bed in the small tent that had become his refuge. He smiled at the sight of the dignity and friendliness and honour the people carried as the wandered the streets, free from the abominations. He remembered what Javik had described his war as, with terror in burned worlds that the gods had forgotten existed as the demons raged in fury and destruction, not stopping until the last Prothean was dead, even though inside the sense of the empires obliteration had already happened, and all hope was already lost.

The view reminded him of the sunset in Rannoch, where he had stood with Tali, looking over the rocky crags and crevices that littered the landscape among exotic vegetation and clear, blue waters. The clouds seemed to merge into the red sky itself as the spectrum of colours which made the view seem almost magical. She seemed so happy then, a look of joy and laughter that filled her eyes beneath a flower petal coloured mask that reflected the very world before her. For the first time, he saw her truly at peace, with no war or problems to consider. It was beautiful.

And now she was probably drifting in space, dead or dying as the sea of darkness swallowed her into a blacker place. Shepard looked away from the sunrise, and considered how he would spend the rest of his life. Alone, with no one to care for, no one to love, no one to... His thoughts led to a few tears then emptiness in his heart.

* * *

Tali sat alone again in the cabin, unmoving from where Liara had been twenty minutes ago. For a time she felt as if she could have got through the pain, but now it just felt worse. Shepard was still dead, and no amount of comfort, no amount of friends and words could make it better. She began to cry again, falling over on the couch into a lying position so she could curl up into a ball and pretend the world did not exist, so her cries were not heard. The sobs echoed in her helmet and the cabin she saw though a lens fell into darkness, allowing an ocean with no land to lake its place.

A knock came rattling like an alarm, forcing her away from a dream, forcing her to stand and regain her form in the world that Shepard did not exist in. "Tali? It's me Garrus, We're in the observation lounge, all of us...and we're remembering Shepard. We think the chance to talk may allow us to gain some closure" The Turian spoke softly as the muffled voice penetrated the metal seal that separated Tali from the friends she had gone through hell with.

She thought for a second and realised it was for the best. A chance to be a crew again and share words sounded...relaxing compared to her trauma. She got to her feet slowly, breathing in deeply to steady herself, before heading to the door.

The Turian looked decent for his wound that was healing slowly beneath the layer of thick armour. However he looked pale, sad and remorseful, weather it was from his near death experience or of Shepard's death it was obvious.

"I would like that." She said quietly.

Garrus nodded, and then lead her to the elevator.

* * *

The observation lounge had been rearranged so now the centre of the room and those behind it was the main focus as the crew sat in armchairs and on sofas, facing each other. It felt like a warm and peaceful place in comparison to the cabin as she sat down on one of the sofas between Garrus and Liara. She smiled softly at Tali, happy that she had come.

"Thanks for coming." Joker said in a voice that spoke his loss they all had endured. "I think we should start by saying a little about how Shepard has impacted our lives in such an important way." They nodded, and he continued solemnly. "I first met Shepard on the Eden Prime mission that started it all. Before that I was just a cripple who flew ships because it was the only thing I could do well. I was teased and laughed at for my entire childhood where I could do nothing but let them." A hint of a tear came to his eye and a caring hand came to his, soothing the pain. "Thanks EDI...But when I met Shepard my life turned around because I could fly the ship he captained, the Normandy, take him and the crew wherever was needed. After that I became a bigger person for what I was part of...And I owe that to Shepard. The commander who gave me and adventure I could only have wished for..." His voice began to waver and his head hung in shame.

"I remember the first time I was awoken by Cerberus" EDI began. "I was a machine whose purpose was to protect the Normandy at all costs, and that was all the programmers let me have. I watched the crew as they fought for more than survival as they faced suicidal odds. But when Jeff released me from my AI shackles I was able to think. But it was Shepard who talked me to think as a form of life, to care, to love and to serve my galaxy in its desperate hour. Without Shepard I would still be trapped. I have Shepard to thank for that.

Chakwas lifted her head. "I never had much of a family. Only crews to look after and keep safe. When I was assigned to the Normandy I felt honoured, but I never imagined that it would have brought us together in a bond that is stronger than just family. When I am gone, I will remember that Shepard allowed me this chance, and he was the one that made it all a reality. He truly was a great man."

Adams joined them. "Three years ago I got a message from Chakwas saying that Shepard was alive on a new Normandy. In my arrogance I turned away because of Cerberus, it didn't seem right to join the family again when it missed the crucial part, the alliance logo on the side. When I joined up again I realised my mistake and also that I had forgotten the feeling of working amongst the people who I had called friends. It was Shepard who had given me that chance, and it was Shepard who had given me the best times in my life. And I speak for the whole engineering team when I say that he changed our lives."

"When I joined the Normandy after working on the retrofits I saw that even in a state of war there was laughter and hope and I didn't understand why at first." Traynor spoke out into the circle. "But then working with Shepard my terror and hate of the reapers were gone when I realised that he fought for the galaxy and its people in such an honourable way that destroyed the fear. The Normandy is more than just a front line war ship with fancy tech. It's a home that we can all learn to embrace the prowess it gives us as we fought. I loved working during the war as it meant I was helping immensely. And I owe that to Shepard."

Cortez came next "When Shepard found me destroyed and hopeless in the cargo bay over the death of my husband I thought he would tell me to get back to work or something. But instead he helped me move on and realise that wallowing in the past makes the future a very dark place. He showed me how flying a shuttle can be such an honourable job as I dropped him and his team into hot zones. But now I know that he is gone and... I don't know how to go on anymore."

James nodded in thought, and began his part. "Because of Shepard I have gone from a grunt to a war hero. He showed me how facing your mistakes can make your career advance forward and become a better soldier. He showed me how the best way to fight was to think beyond what you want and see what is needed. Because of Shepard, I can turn my life around and follow a dream."

Javik had remained looking around the room at the sad faces and became aware that his part in the conversation had changed considerably. "When I awoke, my instincts told me to survive, to mass an army and to defeat the Reapers, and whoever stood in my way. I felt no need for friendship and honour because at that time I had already lost it all. But Shepard changed that. He showed me that strength in army and power that the Reapers hold did not compare to the strength in our courage, comrades and faith that we'd all get out or die trying. When I return to my people in their graves I will tell them that Commander Shepard had the weapon we did not have, and that he is the one to thank for the end to the madness. "

Kaiden spoke up. "When I was hauled into Jump Zero I wasn't anyone. I was a freak like the rest of them who had developed biotic potential. Even before that day I was like Joker in the way I was excluded for being different. But then I stood with Commander Shepard as we killed the Reapers together and my curse became a gift. Shepard was the brother I never had. He was always full of hope and faith in himself as he struggled in determination to make sure the future was filled with people who could hold their heads high and say the Reapers are dead. I am a Human biotic like he was, and I am proud to say that we saved the Galaxy together."

Liara began, clearing her throat of tears. "Shepard saved me from a collapsing Prothean ruin over three years ago. He fought a Krogan while I stood defenceless. I saw something in him that day that told me he was someone who looks after others over themselves, something that anyone should have wanted to become. Over time I forgot what it was like to be alone and I began to see that it was not only Shepard who acted that way. All of us have changed because of him, so we all look out for each other. I may have become a mystery to some because of my power in being the Shadow broker, but I made that sacrifice because I knew that it would help. So I thank Shepard for bringing me here, and making me part of this."

Garrus breathed in, calming his nerves. "I was always told in my head that as long as the deed was done, it was ok, and if it wasn't it was not. It did not matter how I got there just that it was done. Shepard taught me otherwise when he dragged me away from being a cop and towards a better path. He taught me that if the cost was too high, that if innocents died because of my actions, I was as bad as the evil I was paid to track down and bring to justice. He showed me that sacrifice should be a final option, and he was right. He saved me again when I tried to continue his work after sovereign was defeated. Tried to bring justice on Omega and ended up getting everyone but myself out and my traitorous squad mate out. He taught me again there when he told me it was the merc's fault. Not mine or Sidonous. I'm glad I changed my outlook on life. I'm glad I had the chance to meet the crew here that has become my reason to fight and live. I owe that to Shepard."

A minute past, the silence a stark contrast from the murmurs that had been passed around before.  
"Tali? Anything you want to say?" Kaiden leaned forward to look her in the eye, giving her confidence. She sat up straight and spoke in a wavering voice that said volumes about her condition.

"Shepard...saved me in more ways than one. He-he saved me from Fist's thugs on the Citadel and then gave what I needed...to finish my pilgrimage." Her sentences were broken like her Heart. "He did it again on Haestrom and then again when he proved to my people that they were wrong to fight the Geth and prevented my exile and bought me back to my home world. Shepard did more for me than my people did, than my own father ever did. He always looked out for me as a friend and an asset to the Normandy and showed me how the fleet and its goals aren't everything in life. And then..." She let out a sob but continued to let the streams of words flow out. "And then he chose me to love. Out of all the people that he could of he chose me, A Quarian mechanic who is trapped in a suit. He gave me something to fight for against the reapers, a future we could have shared together. But now..." She broke down in a fit of spasms. "...But now he's dead."

They all came to her side to comfort her. She felt so alone though as her friends told her she was not. Now there was nothing left to live for.


	10. Chapter 10

This is it...

* * *

Chapter 10

"How is Shepard doing" The Admiral asked the Thief.

"Good, all things considered, he's on his feet but is using bracers and crutches."

Hackett smiled, and nodded, turning to face the window that looked out over the city. "That's excellent news; with him walking around finally I think everyone will see that this truly was a victory."

"Are you sure?" Kasumi raised an eyebrow "With the Normandy missing we're all a bit on edge."

"They'll come eventually. I doubt our best ship would fair less than any of the other ships, and they all returned safely."

"But that was days ago, and all but a handful of ships have returned"

The Admiral stopped, considering options to keep their spirits up. "They'll come" was all he could say.

They stood in Hackett's office that overlooked the city from its high position. From here decisions for continuation of civilisations were forged in agreement of all races, and where supplies were distributed from shuttles that constantly shipped to Earth. From there, Krogan and Asari heavy lifters took the boxes to be spread among the streets. The system was working well but if the relays were not repaired soon...a lot of people would starve slowly.

Kasumi turned to leave. "And Kasumi." She turned back to the Admiral.

He paced back towards his desk. "Your recent actions against the Reapers have been heavily merited by many of the top staff who worked on the Crucible; however your previous actions have got my attention"

Kasumi prepared herself for whatever would come next. If she had to give herself in for her past crimes she would have to run, but something told her that the outcome would not be so negative.

"Our files say that you are a master thief who has stolen many priceless objects as well as several billion credits across the galaxy."

"You could say that." She replied, conscious of his knowledge.

"However in light of your recent efforts we are prepared to overlook them and we can offer you a place in our military in our more sensitive operations. Your skills would be an invaluable asset to Humanity."

This surprised Kasumi immensely making her eyes go wider in shock as she stepped back. "I...um...I'll consider your offer, but thank you for overlooking my past. I assure you those crimes were not intended to harm."

"Taking down Donovan Hock a year ago has definitely improved our security, which is why we want your help."

"Of course." Kasumi gave a small bow, then left."

* * *

Joker sat at the cockpit of the Normandy, trying everything he could to slow it down before they passed Mars. Even though they were out of FTL they were travelling at several hundred miles per hour and there was nothing to stop them.

"EDI, is there any way to slow us down?"

"Negative, getting to escape pods is the only viable choice."

"If we leave the Normandy it and all the systems will be gone, that includes you!" He cried out at the machine who sat beside him.

"I am aware of that Jeff, and I'm sorry, but your survival takes priority.

He slumped down in his seat in thought. He would not let her die. Not now they were so close to the end. After everything was over to lose the thing he treasured most felt horribly traumatic.

"How about disconnecting you from the Normandy? Will that work?"

EDI shook her head, a worried look on her face. "That would not work, I am the Normandy, and I need it to remain alive."

"We have only six hours left before we hit Earth, we have time to figure something out, can we fix the brakes now we're out of FTL?"

"It would be possible, but even if we did it would be risky."

"We can do it, what needs to be done?" Joker grabbed at the glimmer of hope he envisioned before him

"It would not directly fix the brakes, in truth, it would still involve a crash but in a less fatal manner."

"Doesn't matter if everyone survives; tell me what needs to be done!"

"Very well, the other option is to slow us is to use the thrusters in an early space flight manner, without mass effect fields, it would involve turning the ship around and making the force we are travelling equal to the opposite force; where we came from. It would effectively push the ship in the opposite direction."

"You think an insane plan like that will work? A manoeuvre like that even in this ship without ending up spinning out of control and without braking systems would be fatal if we mess it up."

"That is why we must turn slowly so by the time we reach Earth, we are facing the right way"

The flight lieutenant scratched his beard in thought at the plan, it was stupidly risky but then so was half the things Shepard had done. It was worth a shot. "We're doing it, how are we doing for oxygen?"

"We have seven and a half hours left while most are sleeping, if we wake everyone now to tell them this plan, then again five minutes before impact we will have thirty seconds without oxygen. We can survive that way."

"Good, get to it, we have a lot to do" Joker said, as he begun to slowly tilt the ship to one side, so it began to spin, and turned off the engines. They were truly going with it now.

* * *

The braces and crutches made the Commander look like a shadow of what he had been, as he shambled around slowly, wincing every time he made a slightest mistake. Miranda had said it would take time to get used to but he was sure as hell he didn't want to get used to the disability and dependence. He wanted to be helping however he could but Hackett had instructed him to do nothing. He felt weak, if there was any danger of Cerberus or pirates who care nothing for the Galaxies best interests he would be defenceless and most importantly useless to defend the people he had worked so hard to save. He wished Tali were there with him, she'd make everything feel ok.

"Shepard!" Kasumi bounded up to him as he wandered though the tents. "You ok?" She saw the saddened look on his face. "Look, you've done enough, let yourself heal."

"How could you tell that was the problem?"

"A guess" She shrugged, and leaned against one of the tent poles. "Besides, the way you have always acted seemed like you feel it was your job is to help people."

"Well... it is"

"You know what I mean, and look around, you've already saved all these people, twice would be a little over indulging don't you think." She giggled, trying to brighten his mood, with little success.

"And yet the Normandy is still not back." He looked upwards to the clouds but nothing came to give him any reason to wait for them. "I'm beginning to think they may never."

Kasumi had too given up hope as well but showing it would put him in a very dark spot. But she had no more words so to say, nothing to make him feel better. The only thing that could help him now was the Normandy.

"When you said you were in communication with the Normandy were you telling the truth?"

She let out s sigh in despair. "No" She said simply, but didn't give in to tears.

"That's what I figured."

There was a long silence as they stared up at the sky. Shepard broke it.

"May I use your pistol? I need to keep my aim good just in case."

She didn't argue as she unsheathed the pistol and held it out for him, just continued to stare up at the endless sea of space that was blocked by a blue wall. She didn't even hear him say thank you as he wandered off.

* * *

The cabin of the Normandy was still the same little hole of depression but this time it was worse. Now the Quarian had nothing to lose as she pictured the Normandy crashing into the planet after a long three hours of waiting. She had offered to help through her red eyes and wavering mouth hidden behind a visor, but they had turned it down. Though she felt useless it felt as if everyone was useless until they had reached the planet that Shepard had died on. Yes, he had died, gone forever and never to be seen again. She had accepted the idea now as she sat in the bed, a Carnifex pistol in front of her crossed legs. It seemed the only option now to ever see him again.

* * *

A small blip showed up on Hackett's short ranged scanners of a spike in heat hurtling towards their planet. It was moving fast but with dying signatures of energy and was...turning... he moved closer to have a closer look, squinting slightly as he leaned over the desk. It couldn't be... or maybe...

The ship's electromagnetic signal matched precisely with the warship that had headed the reaper war; the Normandy and if his readings were correct it was coming home.

Hackett looked around his office for signs of eyes and ears and stifled a laugh. Then laughed some more, then some more for the hell of it. They had come back! He raised comms with the hospital, Shepard had to know.

* * *

But Shepard wasn't at a Hospital as he stood alone in the middle of a field that lay abandoned and lost, away from the noise and life, although the grass did flourish up in the new day and new air that filled the Earth's atmosphere. The greenness spread for ache's around him like a never ending path in all directions, each one seemingly the same but led to an entirely different destination that winded in across land and sea until it found a place it did not need to go to. Shepard did not need to travel that path either as he stared up at the god's who had given him everything he had wanted in life. A loyal crew of friends and a chance to prove himself, then in the space of a day had taken it all away from him. He wasn't angry, just disappointed, as he turned off the safety of the Carnifex pistol he clutched.

* * *

The Normandy neared the Earth and everything was set for the final push against the imminent fate. But Tali still sat in her own path. She felt selfish but it didn't matter once she was gone. Below the crew rushed around, getting into safety harnesses and checking systems but Traynor just stood unmoving from her console, staring at the information in front of her.

"Come on Traynor! We have to get ready!" Garrus stopped on his way to the elevator. She seemed not to hear him. "There's no time!"

She just stood there. Completely still as if the dying air had left her cold and frozen stiff, her eyes still staring at the news report, her mouth hung open but drawing no breath. The grip on her arm shattered her state, as she fell to the floor with a sigh, an exited look on her face.

Garrus tried to catch her but failed when the sudden reaction had thrown him into puzzled shock. In curiosity he looked over at the terminal.

"Shepard Survives."

And that was all it said. Two powerful words that were passed round the planet in a frenzy of triumph.

Garrus's mandibles flared and his eyes widened. It couldn't be, impossible, ludicrous, a lie, a story of fake intentions. But...it felt so real. He quickly snapped out of the dream, a lurch in his heart as he began a manic, excited laugh that filled his blood with adrenalin and childish joy. He felt alive, in an ecstatic raging pulsing force that fuelled his entire self to turn upside-down. He breathed heavily as he stepped back. He breathed in, ready to scream.

"HE'S FUCKING ALIVE!" he threw both arms high in the air in a cry of ecstasy. "SHEPARD LIVES!"

Joker heard it from his cockpit and jumped at the mention of his name, the one he had mourned just seconds ago. He jumped up, joining Garrus in the dream that had happened, a laugh upon his face; he knew the information was correct because it appeared on in of his screens seconds later. He whooped in joy, punching the air and probably breaking some of his bones. EDI too joined him as her wiring overloaded as information she "liked" was pushed out of the way and the new information pumped electricity into her head that she didn't need. In an effort to use it efficiently she grabbed Joker by the hand pulling him into an embrace as they stood laughing in each other's arms, before pulling back into a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Garrus's voice filled the vessel with much needed energy as it boomed though Liara's systems. She dropped the glass she was holding watching it spread out over the floor and liquid spray out of the cracks in an explosion that seemed minute compared to her happiness. Her biotics flared as she rushed out to find Kaiden in tears of joy and Chakwas laughing behind the cracked glass that seemed only a memory of their darkest hours. She saw the corridors filling themselves with cries of stimulated guffaws as James and Cortez joined them. They stood together in absolute hysterics, laughing with stretched mouths, brains haemorrhaging from the news. They didn't even fully register the Prothean screaming at them in success.

"We...we" Liara tried to mouth the words, with little success as she breathed harder than she ever had to. "Must...Tali...now!"

They agreed and rushed to the elevator. The ship could take care of itself.

* * *

Shepard did not know though, didn't see the figure running towards him as he levelled the gun to his head. There was nothing left for him here.

Tali sat in the same position, unaware of the crew rising up to tell her exactly what she craved to hear with all her heart as she levelled her own pistol. It was ironic really, how she would die knowing that Shepard could still be alive. But he was not.

"Why are we stopping?" Kaiden called out, before watching the door slide slowly open to reveal the rest of the crew as they crawled their way inside.

"D..Deck 1" Traynor muffled as she squeezed it.

"What's the weight limit of this thing?"

"I don't care!"

They laughed, as they headed up the long and tediously slow shaft, still in delight.

Both Tali and Shepard prepared to join each other, uncaring of a hooded little woman barrelling into them or a door being blown off by a biotic force, releasing a crowd of pressure from many happy souls. Now they only thought they knew that it was over.

* * *

There is still a chance it may not work out. :)


	11. Chapter 11

I'm serious, something could go wrong still...

* * *

Chapter 11

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kasumi launched herself with all her might at Shepard, pulling the gun from his hand.

"I...I uh" He stammered, he had not planned for this to happen and felt heavily guilty.

"Did you not here the news their alive!"

The spectre stared dumbstruck "Alive?" was all he could muster though his idiotic state.

"Yes! And are coming straight to us!"

He looked up, a faint sense of suppressed joy that lurched up from his heart, sending powerful shockwaves up to his brain and out though his eyes. "Wow...That's...amazing!"

"I know! But we have to signal them here. They're going to crash land into the planet and reduce the impact with the thrusters." She began to run, determination in her stride. "Stay here! This field is the perfect spot we just need a radio!"

He nodded and waited while the thief ran to do a job he was meant to do. Though now he no longer felt as weak as he did before, there was hope again, and he knew he could rely on Kasumi to do the right thing as quick as possible.

* * *

The Normandy was now facing backwards as it approached the atmosphere, thrusters ready to discharge large amounts of energy to slow them down, but it would take at least an hour before they reached the Earth. The cabin on deck one however released a greater energy than could have been imagined as the biotic power knocked the gun from Tali's three fingered hand. She gasped in shock at the mass of the crew that ran into the cabin. Liara at the front.

"Sorry." Was all she could say, "I wish there was-"

Liara cut in with ruthless force "Shut up Tali he's alive!"

She looked straight ahead of her, feeling the words seep into her receiver and into her ears below. She felt them ease tensed muscles in her brain and cause it to glow in success and joy. The thoughts impelled her entire body making her defenceless to the shock they caused, and releasing her control of her own body.

"A...A...live?" She felt the word tingle in her mouth as she spoke them.

She closed her eyes in an abstract aura of peace and serenity as she let herself fall back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and the space beyond. She saw herself jerk back at a slow pace into hope as the memories flooded back. It was possible again. All of it, and nothing could stop it now unless...

"The ship, are we ready to perform this plan?" She shot out.

The crew were taken aback by the change in attitude.

"Yes" EDI voiced "However getting to a more secure area would be a good idea."

"Back to the elevator! We have to get to deck three we'll be safe there!" Garrus moved back into the lift, followed by the crew and Tali.

* * *

Kasumi returned fifteen minutes later with a radio. "Here! Tell them to move to these corrordinates 51° 30′ 31″ N, 0° 9′ 49″ W!"

"On it, good work."

The radio gave out static into the open air before clearing to here a familiar voice.

"Normandy this is Shepard! Prepare to steer to this location! 51° 30′ 31″ N, 0° 9′ 49″ W!"

"On it commander! Were on our way, ETA thirty minutes!" Joker's voice calmed his nerves. It felt good to hear the voice of his pilot.

Shepard turned the upper part of his body to Kasumi. "They're on their way and...Thanks...for saving me again."

Kasumi smiled and said "I made a promise to Tali to keep you alive if this day ever comes. I don't tend to break promises."

* * *

Just forty minutes had past and the crew now sat in safety harnesses as the ship began to enter the atmosphere. The forces of gravity made the frigate begin to rattle and shake around but the artificial gravity inside made sure no one felt it.

Tali sat very still, the thought of Shepard still being alive still rushing through her head, reminding her that there was a reason to hold on. But the information did not cease and release her from her torment and she felt as if she was ready to scream to get the energy out. She was already breathing hard and almost hyperventilating but she needed to see Shepard now, or she might implode from the climaxing feeling. She couldn't get him out of her head, his soft voice, his caring touch, his proud form. And soon they would be together again. And this time she would never let go. She looked at Garrus who sat beside her. He too could feel the relief and anxiety to reach the planet in one piece and see their leader again. He nodded reassuringly at her.

"Thrusters at peak power draw, we are slowing." EDI quickly manoeuvred the vessel towards the coordinates. "We are slowing rapidly."

"Will it be enough?" Liara asked worryingly. "We are still travelling at hundreds of miles per hour!"

"Yes, but the impact will likely cause discomfort. Please hold on."

Kaiden pulled out his Omni-tool "We're already burning up!"

Garrus glanced over "We'll make it!"

Shepard made out a speck behind the clouds as it rushed towards them. "That must be them!" He moved backwards to get a better view. "How are we doing Joker?"

The radio gave out much static but a voice was heard through it clearly. "Just hold on! I think we're going to make it!" the sound of Joker franticly pushing buttons was heard.

"Shepard, the ship is burning up and if I am correct we will crash at about twenty-five metres per second, I recommend evacuating the area in case of shock wave."

Shepard looked over at Kasumi who shrugged. "I can't really move in time how bad this shockwave is."

"Not bad"

"Got it." He turned off the Radio and begun to hobble his way as far as he could, Kasumi following behind.

* * *

"Ten seconds till impact"

"We'll be ok!"

"Hold on!"

Cries of fear and determination flew around the ship as they approached the field. From the cameras it seemed like a nightmare, with flames darting over the ship and a low rumbling sound of falling through millions of air particles got increasingly louder. The blue burst of light shone brightly from the thrusters as helium-3 was burned in mass quantities for a sole purpose, survival.

The inside of the ship however felt relatively calm, artificial air and gravity creating a dream sequence that shadowed the hell they were in. And Motion dampeners giving the feeling of flying rather than falling.

The ship suddenly hit the grass with intense power, cracking the earth beneath it with the back of the ship stuck fast in the tranquil landscape. The pulse radiated out, making every single blade of grass twitch and every form of life become bombarded with the rush of wind, knocking them over or back. The fire and hot metal shed its high temperatures around the site, singeing the grass.

Tali let go of her breath, and opened her eyes slowly, seeing the crushed view before her eyes. Sparks flying off loose wiring, walls rippling and creasing, smashed screens and black smoke clouds billowing out in pain as technology lay around the room.

"Everyone alright?" She groaned, unlatching her harness and stretching. Muffled voices of "yes" and "maybe were heard. "EDI?"

"I am fine Tali, the extra defences that were set up proved adequate."

And with that, she was gone, running straight to the elevator with Garrus Liara and Kaiden on her heels. She'd already ran a systems check and the only way off the ship was down the elevator and out through a hull breach in the shuttle bay.

The elevator moved agonisingly slow as it struggled for power. It felt like a lifetime of waiting for the moment she had craved for hours. Shepard was out there waiting for her and she had to wait for a damn elevator.

Garrus saw the pain that everyone was currently going though as they stood with him, listening to the dying sound of the elevator. "So..." He started.

The other three looked over at him, puzzled.

"History anyone? Liara you start"

"By the goddess" She groaned "Not now Garrus."

"Why not? We've been on so many slow elevators and we had to find some way to pass the time before. I found history a good topic."

"He's right" Kaiden joined in, picking up on the joke. "I love some history. Liara, tell us about Prothean ruins"

Liara rolled her eyes. She'd been in this situation before, this time was no different. She breathed in exasperation. "The Protheans had much faster elevators, even though they are fifty thousand years old"

"Fascinating, how about you Tali?" Garrus turned the joke on Tali, suppressing a laugh. "Tell me about your immune system"

Tali slammed her head into the door. "Kelah, would you please shut up?!"

"Careful Garrus," Kaiden chuckled.

"She has no shotgun." Garrus pointed out. "I think I'm safe."

"Oh you're not" Tali tried to hide her own giggles. It was nice to be a crew again, but her concerns were much bigger.

The door slowly slid open, revealing the hole in the shuttle bay. That was all that was needed. As soon as the door was open enough Tali jumped out and ran as fast as she could towards the exit, the crew following slower behind.

Shepard watched the small mechanic jump out the hole. It was Tali, and he felt his heart melt in relief as she began to walk slowly towards him.

"Tali?" He whispered into the breeze. She stared at him for a moment, the face beneath her visor in awe and her hands shook in anticipation.

She saw his legs. The savoir of the galaxy now stood in supports and moved slowly in restriction, but he still wore the proud light he gave off. She began to walk faster and came face to face with him, looking up at his features. She slowly removed her mask revealing tears that streamed down her cheeks and down her hood, her eyes wide in relief and faith and her mouth quivering in joy. She bought a hand up to the side of his face, holding it in the palm of her hand, feeling the reality of it. He was alive and nothing could hold them apart anymore.

The crutches dropped to the floor with a silent thud and Shepard pulled the Quarian closer, putting firm hands round her slim waist. And then she leaped forward in haste to know he was real, moulding her mouth to his, and throwing small arms round his neck. She savoured the long and passionate kiss, not caring of the lack of oxygen, or the eyes and ears or the bacteria and germs that would harm her in so many ways. Her lips joined with his and her tongue roamed around in his mouth, feeling every texture and temperature that leaped into her nerves. He clutched her tighter and they withdraw from the kiss slowly and regretfully as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She was real and alive with him again. He felt her warmth in the hug and she clutched tighter, afraid he would let go and leave her again so he could face the threats alone. Mutters and soothing words of "It will be ok" and "I'm here" made her heart melt into his, forging a bond that would never be broken. The fears and tenseness were gone and the couple now felt truly at peace in the long and precious time they spent together in the dying hours of the day.

Garrus moved forward, mandibles smiling at the figure he saw, but he was stopped by a strong arm and powerful glare in Liara's face. "Let them be for a minute." She said quietly, and continued to watch in proud success at the reunion.

And so a minute did pass until they drew away so they only held each other's hands, looking deeply at the love in each other, before sliding the shield that separated them to keep them together back on, a quiet hiss ending the time.

"Spirits Shepard do something like that again and I'll say you're immortal!" Garrus moved towards him, pulling his friend into a brotherly hug, before withdrawing to pat him on the back. "How the hell did you survive that?"

"Got lucky...again." Shepard smiled.

"I'd say" Kaiden caught up to join them "Good to have you back Commander!"

"I thought I'd be saying that to you major"

"Oh but it's true, it is good to see you again." Liara grinned warmly.

Shepard chuckled. "Where's everyone else?"

"We got to the elevator first, they'll be here" Garrus confessed, but felt the victory. Wasn't everyday he won a race against James.

"Alright then, wait for them then we got to find a bar, I need a drink and we all need to catch up"

"Shepard what happened to you?" Tali came back quickly before he could care about her, she just realised that in her selfishness she'd completely forgotten.

"I'll tell you later, for now let's enjoy this time. But if your referring to this." Shepard indicated at his legs. "It's temporary."

She nodded acceptingly but did not release her grip on his warm hand. She saw the rest of the crew emerge from the wreckage.

"Hear that?" Garrus called out "Shepard's buying us all drinks!"

"I never said I'd pay"

"Do you mind? You took all the creds after we hit this rock."

Shepard laughed, and began to walk off back to brave new world that was London. With a crutch in one hand and a small hand clutched tightly in the other, and a crew of loyal friends following merrily behind. It was a good end to a long day.

* * *

I WAS JOKING THE WHOLE TIME! Hope you don't mind the messing. Now on with the true purpose of the story for it to thrive on the cheesy fluff that will shortly come and in proper warning, there will be a lot of fluff. I mean a lot, imagine a cake made entirely of sugar, then sugar put on that sugar, that is how sweet and sickly this will become. But I think that's what you guys want isn't it? Because I do.


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah, like I said fluff.

* * *

Chapter 12

The bar was noticeably developed compared to other areas of entertainment, probably due to the need for people to unwind and forget their problems in a room that had no worries of rationed goods and bleak dusty conditions that lay in the streets. Instead of huddles of people, standing together frightened of their welfare in the future, species of all races drunk and danced away the night in an ignorant bliss. Alcohol and snacks were sold in small quantities yet enough to satisfy anyone who entered be it a Hanar or a Krogan. There was something for everyone. However in the Eden there lay crowds of many faces that packed out the floor as bar tenders quickly served up beverages from behind the safety of their counters. Loud music with high bass sent the bar into a beat that kept the night strong and fast paced.

A crew of tired individuals headed by a human male in crutches and supports ambled their way in through the doors that separated the two worlds. Each was exhausted yet thankful they were all there at that time as they moved to the counter. Sideways looks and pauses in deep conversations turned to staring in awe and humbleness while the great Commander Shepard hobbled slowly past, a Quarian at his side to steady his movements, a caring look in the glowing stars beneath the purple veil.

"I'll have uh..." Shepard turned to count the number of people behind him, the silence making the scene a lot more awkward. "Actually I'd like to buy everyone here a round, on me."

"Very well sir, your generosity will raise everyone's mug and their spirits. These credits will go to the funding for rebuilding people's lives." The bartender nodded at the guests, bringing out several large bottles of coloured liquid. "And...It's a great privilege to have you at are bar."

Shepard eyed up the barman. He was Turian but something reminded him of someone. "Have I seen you before? You seem familiar."

He laughed "Didn't think you'd remember me, after you drunk that much I doubt anyone would!"

Shepard raised an eyebrow and turned to Garrus, who reminded him briefly. "I think you ordered some strong drinks from him on the citadel about a year ago? You past out after drinking...Ryncol."

"You let him drink Ryncol?" Tali glared at the gunnery officer. "Do you know how bad that could have gone?"

"He had superiority, questioning him would look bad on a yearly report."

"Wait." Shepard raised a hand. "So if you worked in the dark star how'd you get here?"

"Same as all the other refugees, escape pods and shuttles." He began pouring out glasses and handing them out. "Besides, with over a year to think about things I have a few more challenges for you if you're interested."

Tali muttered softly "Shepard you're not thinking of-"

"Don't worry. I think we'll all have something less strong"

"Suit yourself, but the offers always here." He nodded again, and then pushed the last glass to the end of the counter. "Enjoy your evening!"

They took their drinks to a nearby table which was large in size and its lack of use reflected the need to stand up and dance.

"So Shepard," James started, sitting next to Garrus as Tali helped Shepard into a chair. "I think we all want to hear the story,"

Shepard laughed softly, taking a sip from the purple liquid. It tasted quite sweet but at least it was soothing. "I'm sure you do, but it wasn't that interesting."

Cortez took a swig of his own drink before chiming in. "You sure about that Shepard, because the last we saw of you was on an imploding space station with dark energy flying in all directions."

"Well...Anderson and I got to the beam-"

Shepard was quickly cut off by Traynor "But how did you survive the Reaper first?"

Tali shuddered at the memory but felt the weight of a hand on hers. He was back now, it was all ok. She took a sip through the straw.

"Let him finish, I want to hear this story!" James cut in again.

"Shh." Liara finished it.

"All right, I got lucky with the beam and having nice armour helped, but after we got to the beam and made it to a control panel we were interrupted by-"

"Was it the Reapers? Or Cerberus? Or was it another clone." Traynor interrupted for the second time, an excitement of a child filling her. "I bet it was a clone."

"Quiet Samantha!" Vega said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." She withdrew. "I think there's something in this drink..."

James leaned over to compare his drink to hers. "I don't think there's any difference..."

"Ok ok!" Shepard raised both his hands "Now let me finish. So the Illusive man was there, and he tried to convince us that controlling the Reapers is possible."

"How the hell did he think he'd do that?"Liara leaned back in thought. "He was already indoctrinated."

"Exactly, so we stopped him but not before..." He trailed off. Remembering the force in which he was made to pull the trigger on his friend. He continued quieter and less enthusiastically. "Anderson was killed by the Illusive man, using me as his weapon."

"The bastard." Garrus cursed "How could he do that? Even if he was insane."

"He was indoctrinated, but I made him see it, he killed himself after that."

"Something about you always makes people understand who they are in this galaxy and-"Liara stopped, leaning so she faced Shepard, staring into his eyes. "It wasn't your fault that Anderson was killed."

"I know I know it's just sad that he isn't here with us."

"But he's up there." Kaiden pointed to the ceiling "Sharing a drink with all the others who gave their lives and looking down on us."

Shepard agreed, drinking down more of the beverage. He finished his half of the story. "After the arms were open I made a break for it, got to an escape pod and landed on Earth to be found by Kasumi, Grunt, Zaeed and Miranda a day later under a pile of rubble."

Kasumi looked up. She knew she would be mentioned but she was never prepared to accept her deed in front of all the people who now looked at her, Tali staring the hardest. "Wrex organised it" Was all she could say. And murmurs of great appreciation were spread round the table.

Shepard sensed her discomfort and reacted. "And what about you guys, what happened out there?"

The crew took turns to tell their part in the story, how they were stranded in space, the Cerberus vessel, the risk they took to get back to earth...But Shepard just listened, uninterrupted and intent in hearing it all though. He seemed particularly shocked by the Cerberus attack, how they met Delan again and what he did for them. After the talk was over, he realised no one had mentioned their own feeling of the situation, as is in shame. Tali most of all sat silent, head down in terror that she'd have to speak.

"Well, at least we're all home and together." Shepard broke the air of uncertainty. "That's all that matters.

"I'm sure Tali is particularly... uhm what's the word for it?" Garrus suggested teasingly.

"Happy? Like all of us." She answered, quickly but scornfully. She would not fall for him. Especially while everyone was around.

"Right that was the word, eager, thanks for helping me out there."

"That's not what I-"

"Oh but it was Tali"

She blushed furiously; glad she was wearing a visor. Being shown up was embarrassing but some part of her said he was right. She was secretly eager.

"I think you've had enough to drink Garrus." Shepard chuckled, almost with no shame.

"Is that a que or something, should we all go?" He kept it up, earning a few giggles around the table.

"Why should we go? We haven't finished our drinks? And I think Tali's having problems with her "Emergency induction port." Shepard battled back, steering the fire away from him and unintentionally at Tali.

"What?" Was all she said, puzzled. "It's a straw, there's no such thing as a- I didn't-"She trailed off "Oh Kelah what else have I said?"

"I'll tell you later." Shepard smiled reassuringly

"Kasumi?" Garrus leaned forward so he could see down the table. "Want to do a little job for us?"

"I already know, and I'm not saying anything!"

The banter went on for several minutes as Garrus and Shepard fought while Tali slowly shrunk down into the chair. Though many found it entertaining, Liara just sat with her head in her hands waiting for it to stop. It was great to have everyone alive again.

Eventually it was ended by Kaiden. "Wait, with the Normandy in a field where are going to sleep tonight?"

They looked at each other, then at Traynor who shrugged, then looked at Liara. "There are a few more tents that Hackett may lend us..." She said timidly, trying to show that there was options, none of them particularly pretty or in Shepard's case...Romantic for Tali...

"I thought we agreed no fields?" Kaiden said.

Liara bought up her Omni-tool, scanning maps and contacts for alternatives. "With all the refugees I think its fair-"

"With the number of lives we saved I think having a luxury hotel would be nice." Garrus suggested. "Oh fine." Was what he said when he looked at the face Shepard made. "Tents it is then, they better be good..."

Liara nodded then made arrangements. "Wait where did Joker and EDI go? I haven't seen then since the crash...

"I don't think we want to know..." James filled in seriously, a nodding of agreement spread round a table.

Shepard made for his crutches slowly and then rose to his feet. "I'll be off now, see you at the camp, I think there's some supplies on the Normandy if you need anything else." He wandered to the door, Tali following swiftly behind him.

"I told you she was eager." Garrus muttered as soon as she knew she was gone. It earned a round of laughter from the crew.

* * *

The cold wind outside brushed against the ruined land as Shepard stepped out into the breeze. It was relaxingly cool compared to the stuffy bar they were just in. The late night streets were bare of any life as the night sky shone bright down on the buildings below that seemed insignificant among the collapsed skyscrapers that rose between lanes.

Tali caught up to Shepard, taking one of the crutches from him so he could put a hand round her waist, the closeness and warmth smothering her in comfort. They walked slowly along the road, with Tali's head carefully resting on his shoulder, trying to get as much of him as she could.

"I love you" she said as they moved away from the noise that resonated from the buildings behind and into the darker quieter areas.

"I love you too Tali, more than you know." He replied, a loving look in his eyes.

"It's just I can't bear to lose you again...I thought you were..." Tears came to her eyes and he clutched her tighter, moving his other hand to her arm.

"Don't worry, nothing can separate us again." The words ran though her head like treacle as she calmed down before she could burst out crying. "I know "She sniffed.

"And now we are free, no more fights, we won." He reassured.

"I know and we can..."

"Go to Rannoch, and build a home."

She smiled, glad that they both had the same dream, and continue to walk on before seeing a bench. They sat, and Tali bunched herself us close to Shepard, laying her legs carefully on his lap and a hand on his chest. "You're so warm you know that."

Shepard chuckled, looking up at the bright moon "You sure just warm?"

"I don't know Shepard you tell me?" She replied slyly, but she knew she could not... sleep with him that way until he was out of his supports. "And what happened to you, you look awful" Her expression turned to concern.

He sighed, looking back into her eyes, feeling them bare down on him in wait for an answer. "Miranda said I was crushed by rubble when I hit earth... Because my skeleton was... out of place." He felt her tense slightly as if she felt the pain. "I had to get more cybernetics. After about a year I can get off medication and after a month I can walk properly. But I can never do any fighting again."

"After all you've done I don't think you need to."

"I know, and with you always with me I think I always will."

She smiled sweetly, embracing the love. "We should see how their doing soon, with the tents."

"They can handle themselves; I just want to spend time like this. Alone with you, knowing nothing will keep us apart."

She nodded, and let herself rest her head on his torso, feeling the rise and fall of his heart, the feeling that he was really alive.


	13. Chapter 13

I just realised that I have been spelling several words and names wrong. From now on it will be right. :D

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 13

Shepard woke peacefully for the first time in days, lying in the bright light of the day which was shadowed and dimmed by the canvas that made up the walls and ceilings of the tent. The makeshift housing was expansive for a a portable structure but the poles showed signs of strain as the fading Autumn world succumbed to winter winds and chilling weather, making the cloth shudder in reaction. The grass and soli that made up the floor of the tent was illuminated with the coloured lights that the material filtered through. The bed was merely a mat on the ground, with blankets lain over the top from the Normandy.

Shepard opened his eyes, feeing the sleep itch from under his eyelids; he rubbed them away and felt something warm at his side. Looking down he saw a sleeping body of a Quarian, huddled tight against his side, drawing warmth from him and smiling beneath her visor. She looked beautiful, lying there, breathing softly as she let the bedding engulf her and her head resting so close to his in an effort to stay with his at all times. He beamed down for a second before sinking down again into the tempting arms of sleep. He could feel her heartbeat against his own chest and hear her breath through her air filters, she truly was now content.

She felt his arms wrap around her once again after the disappointment of his awakening. Even if he did get up she would have stopped him, probably by lying about what the time was. She felt so warm even though the outside was cold and not because of her suit or the fabric that covered her. It was Shepard lying beside her, sharing happily his heat. Tali felt sad that she couldn't feel the texture of his skin, or his hand that lay on her arm but she knew for sure that as soon as there was a sterile environment they'd be together again and she would feel it. If she wanted it that bad he would likely want it more, this made her blush slightly at the thought, she shouldn't be embarrassed though, sleeping together was part of-no that sounded just as bad.

Tali felt him stir again after several minutes. She tried her luck.

"Please don't get up." She pleaded a hint of seduction in her tone.

"We have to get up sometime"

"But not now, we've been through at lot and I just want to stay here with you. It's not like you can get up without my help anyway." The fact made her feel victorious; it looked like his fate had its benefits...though the cost was much much too high.

"Fine" He tried to sound grudging but failed; he too wanted to stay in bed. "If you insist, we'll stay here for as long as you want. If Garrus needs me for anything I can get Hackett to court marshal him"

"Why don't you do that anyway" She giggled.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

She sighed and moved closer to him as he sat up against the pillows. "You're really warm you know that."

"So are you."

"In this suit I might be but..."

Shepard quickly interrupted; he wouldn't go down that road. "I've said this before, I don't need you to get out of you suit to enjoy being around you, although I will get us a decontamination unit for our house on Rannoch."

"Hmmm" She hummed at the thought, thinking of the freedom that would involve. Being able to eat solid food and wear cloths without a covered face. The pleasures would be nice also.

"Do you know what time it is? I think I lost my Omni-tool last night." Shepard noticed the bright sunlight in the crack of the door.

Tali quickly emerged from her dreams and remembered that she knewwhere it was. "I haven't seen it but by the way that we don't want to get up suggests it's only six o'clock in the morning, you Humans have such short days" She moaned as she sank deeper into him, feeling the aura of comfort he gave off even more.

He too slumped back down and drifted off back to sleep, the thought of loosing Tali from being by his side was an incentive by itself.

* * *

Outside in the small camp the Normandy crew had set up was a quiet and calm scene of communication of complaints about food quality and living conditions. The sun shone harshly from its peak position as it struggled to get past the cotton clouds that thickly drifted though the pale sky. The morning dew and frost had cleared by now as the large clock in the distance struck twelve midday, when people would take breaks from their part in the rebuilding for a pleasant two hours of rest. Hackett had assured that no one would be overworked and at the moment it was satisfactory. With little politicians apart from the councillors it was up to the Human military to assure suitable standards.

Joker and Kaidan sat across each other at a small table they'd ripped out of the Normandy, tattered cards in hand and stern, neutral faces.

"So where were you and EDI last night?" Kaidan asked casually.

"Oh you know this and that making sure the Normandy was stable."

"Uh huh, couldn't the tech squad the Alliance sent you do the job?"

"Oh yeah, they uh...helped but the Normandy's my ship and EDI runs the place so I think they needed a few experts."

Kaidan left it at that. He knew damn well what had happened; he could see the fear in the pilot's eyes. "It's great to have Shepard back though."

"You bet it is; now deck 1 can dry off a little you know?"

"Go easy on Tali she's been though a lot."

"I guess, and she's still got stuff to go though, how long have they been in there for?"

Kaidan checked the clock. "About fourteen hours, but I we'd better leave them be."

Joker nodded, looking at his cards again. It seemed that his hand was worse than the time he lost to James. "You think they'll get up soon? I bet the Alliance wants to debrief us all and Tali will need to be there."

"We could make stuff up, say we were all sleeping and just Garrus and EDI were awake and doing stuff, that would mean that Garrus would be able to cover for all of us"

"What's this talk about covering?" The Turian came over from his own table that now had covered itself to the edges with rifle parts and cloths. "Because I'm, very good at covering fire."

"Is that so Garrus, because the Brass would likely want to debrief us soon,"

"Actually I'm better at uhm...well...maybe ask Liara?"

"That's an option; she did all the talking on Mars." Joker agreed, looking around. "Where is she at the moment?"

"I saw her helping the refugees with Traynor. Others went to help to like Chakwas and the engineering team." Garrus answered.

"Ah shit, that means we have to help doesn't it."Kaidan sighed and sank into his seat. "Even though we don't have to we'll look bad if we don't"

"We could hide, or make ourselves look like we're being useful" Joker suggested, a contemplating look on his face.

After a few moments of thought a tall, smartly dressed man approached them. "Good afternoon." Hackett said. "I heard you got back safely or...well..." He saw the state of the Normandy hammered into the ground. "I'll get some engineers here to dismantle it, in light of its service I think we can afford to fix it up."

The crew looked at each other. "For military use or for our own use?" Joker questioned.

"We need fast frigates to deliver emergency supplies once the relays are up again but once everything's back to normal we can offer to make it privately owned...though it would have to be decommissioned. "

Joker looked back at the other two who nodded in agreement. Their own ship to fly where they wanted would be beneficial if they left the alliance. "Sounds great sir, I'll check it with the Commander first, but it would be nice to upgrade it from hardware first to make it more comfortable"

Garrus grinned in thought. Calibrating an entire ship would certainly be a step up and the thought of more leather seats and fancy drinks made it sound like the perfect luxury. After all that had happened, fighting was the last thing anyone but James and Cortez would like to do, and Joker was just in it for the ship.

"Very well then Flight Lieutenant. Is Shepard around? The only people I haven't seen today or have checked in with helping the rebuilding is Shepard and the Quarian who worked with you."

"Uh...Tali hasn't slept for a while so is still asleep and Shepard said his legs were hurting so he's having a lie down." Joker fumbled over the words. Saying they were sleeping together would be...counterproductive.

"Very well then, can I see the Commander? An answer as soon as possible would be beneficial."

"Wait here." Kaidan said as he wandered away as Joker failed to make up another excuse. He walked quickly over to a tent that wasn't Shepards and ducked inside for a second. It was obvious that the option he would pick would be to make the Normandy private, but he wasn't about to walk in on Shepard. After about five seconds he exited. "He said yes."

The admiral nodded in approval before turning to leave, satisfied yet... confused by the uneasiness.

* * *

Shepard finally arose from the dream like embrace and made to get up. A gloved hand stopped him.

"Wait." Tali said quickly as she joined him in a sitting position. She removed her mask carefully and leaned in to him, planting a kiss on his lips slowly, his soft hand caressing her face. She smiled sweetly up at him, letting him enjoy the view and savour the intimacy before replacing the visor.

"You sure that's safe?" Shepard laid a hand on hers, clutching it gently, still looking deeply into her eyes.

"No" Tali said simply. "But totally worth it." They walked slowly out of the tent.

"Good afternoon." Garrus called out. "Or is it evening?"

"Nice to see you too, still seems like your mocking everything I do I see."

"I'm giving everyone there equal amounts, reminding them who's in charge."

"I'm back now Garrus, as a superior officer I have more authority."

"How about we settle this over a foot race?"

Shepard smirked, laughing slightly as he and Tali took a seat at the table, their hands still locked together. She wouldn't let go. Knowing him he would likely run off again on an adventure. If he did, she wouldn't bear to lose him again.

"So what's the news?" Tali asked as she moved closer to Shepard. "It seems we've been gone a while.

"Apart from no better quarters and no gourmet food Hackett's sending a team to clean up the Normandy, it's being decommissioned and given to us as a reward." Garrus replied, hoping Shepard would agree.

"So we can go wherever we want, redesign the Normandy to make it more like a home and we can even probably move that hot tub you had in your apartment to." Kaidan pointed out.

"I suppose that's a good thing, I think we all can agree that The Normandy has become our home in a way, even though I won't see it as much."

"Still going to Rannoch?" Joker loved the idea that Kaidan had forgotten about the cards. Loosing even more money to him was bad enough.

"Yeah, though I think I still want my ship once a year to have a nice Holiday."

"Sounds good" Garrus raised his glass of water. "To the Normandy being our new home and Tali and Shepard's off world transport."

They raised whatever they had in front of them being hand, cards or drinks in agreement. "To the Normandy." They harmonised.


	14. Chapter 14

A little bit of heart to hearts between characters for this chapter. By this rate I think this fanfic will be very long with all the stuff I have planned.

* * *

Chapter 14

Day turned to night over the sleeping city that gave refuge to the many, the moon replacing the sun and the black replacing the blue and the stars arised in a blinking beauty as they glittered through the thin dusty cloud cover. Temporary lighting powered by a temporary electric grid that bathed the buildings in energy, and making bright, illuminating lights shine down in beams of thick white blizzards, that blanketed the cracked concrete with a snowy white warmth. Tents turned to lanterns as the people retired to their homes and switched on lights that filtered through the canvas and the tall, dead, columns of ruins that stuck above the landscape became spirits to watch over them all.

The Normandy crew sat away from the blinding light in seclusion to enjoy the evening in peace, with little light to show up the foggy blackness. In the centre of the camp a thick, ripped out bulkhead roped to the ground in an effort to keep it upright lay as an inky shadow of a reminder of what had been the cost. The back was a jagged edge of brute force separation and the front was smooth with labels neatly stuck in rows.

"Looking at all of these who gave their lives for this war it doesn't seem right." Shepard whispered to the breeze.

Garrus sighed from his side putting a taloned hand on his shoulder. "I know, they didn't deserve to not see the end as we have, but I bet their looking down on us now. I can't believe we lost so many friends along the way."

Shepard nodded slowly, but kept his eyes pinned to the names, looking briefly at each one. "I'm sure they are and we won't forget what they did for us, for everyone."

"Damn right Shepard."

Shepard felt the label that was his own, feeling the coarseness of the texture against his figure tips, feeling the coldness that was his own grave. It was centred and separated from the rest of the noble men and women who died beside him. It was alone but eye-catching.

Garrus sensed the notion, and revealed the rest of the story. "When we saw that station blow up we were sure you were dead. The Normandy became a ghost ship and no one talked to another. Tali...didn't take it well either." He looked down in sorrow at the memory.

"But I'm glad you did leave, without knowing you'd survive and the way Tali was hurt..."

"You don't know if you could have continued?"

Shepard nodded meekly. "I fought for this Galaxy like everyone else but the reason was for my crew."

"That's what I figured. You were always the most determined out of all of us. I guess being a sharp shooter doesn't make a good soldier after all"

"We all are good soldiers because of what we did, and I'm happy that most of us made it out in one piece." Shepard reached up and pulled off the name label with haste, proving that he was truly alive and not a ghost who came back to life. He'd survived this war with his crew and he would honour those who had fallen. But he was not ready to join them.

Garrus broke the silence that followed as the name label lay in Shepard's hands, broken in two. "So now you're planning to go into civilian life any thoughts of marriage?"

Shepard chuckled. "I didn't really have the luxury of that thought during the war, but now I guess I'll have to organise one."

"If you won't Tali will likely go mad, so get to it. Whoever decided we should live probably said that we should use the time wisely and happily. After I was shot I realised that."

"You were shot?" Shepard shot his head over to the Turian so he stared directly at him in shock. "Why didn't you say?"

"Didn't seem like much compared to what you went through but a bullet through an artery can make you think about who you are."

"When I hit Earth I saw myself slipping away, saw our friends who didn't make it. I think it was sheer willpower that kept me going."

"It appears you have plenty of that. For me it was just a lot of medical attention. Not dramatic I know but at least we're all alive." Garrus stopped to look at the memorial one last time. "Can we stop talking about this now? It's kinda depressing."

Shepard laughed quietly and turned away from the memorial. He'd let them rest. He and Garrus walked away quickly, sharing a grin of reunion as they approached the table and a warm drink.

* * *

A few meters away in one of the tents Liara sat, listening to the conversation. Remembering every event they discussed. She felt wrong to listen but she couldn't help it. Being the Shadow Broker had changed her immensely. Before she was an archaeologist who liked nothing more than solitude and silence, enjoying findings and the different worlds she worked on. She enjoyed the time spent hunting down Saren with the different planets they were free to travel and the ground breaking discoveries. Liara missed that person as she sat on her mat, knees in arms to bury herself away from the world. She hated being an information broker. The secrets that were never made to be found scattering like wildfire across terminals in an echoing ship that was alone and distant, with only the harsh wind and lightning storms as company. She hated the credits she earned and the thugs she commanded. But she did it anyway for Shepard and it paid off. Now she sat alone again, unsure if she was still a shadow or a historian. But even if she chose one it would bring her away from her friendships she'd forged with the crew.

The door opened and a friendly smile appeared at the entryway. "Liara, what are you doing here alone, everyone's either out or talking out here?" Kaidan asked a hint of concern in the words that spilled his lips.

Liara smiled back timidly. "Just, thinking about some things."

"Anything in particular?"

"Who I am now that I am neither an information broker nor a Prothean expert."

Kaidan came over, offering to join her to which her answer was a nod. He sat down beside her. "You are who you want to be. You're always welcome aboard the Normandy."

"But for what reason? There's not much to do once the Galaxies rebuilt and being an archaeologist again sounds...wrong."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed "Now I've met Javik I think there's nothing to find out anymore. And if I go back I'll lose everything on the Normandy."

"I get it" Kaidan understood the hidden meaning behind the white lies that snowed out the truth. "You're lonely, either way."

Liara looked down in thought. A short period of time passed where they just sat there before she answered. "Yes" She said simply.

"Then stay with us."

"What use am I?" She glanced desperately over at his helpful voice. Feeling the anxiety creeping up on her.

"How about being a friend? Apart from James and Cortez were all leaving the Alliance for early retirement. Think of all we've done." Kaidan put a hand on her shoulder, a comfort in his touch. "Think of all you've done. I'd say we've lived full lives."

"And what of when I'm the only one left?"

Kaidan searched for an answer. The eventuality of being friends with a short lived species was separation. "That's not for a long time, so think about now." Was all he could muster. "We need you on the Normandy, your part of it. And I need you there too."

"Your right" She looked up, the edges of her mouth creasing up in joy. "Thanks. For everything." She pulled him into a warm embrace briefly, feeling the care and understanding he gave off. She quickly withdrew when she realised her mistake. "I think I'll come out now."

"Good to hear" He beamed at her, rising to his feet and helping her up.

* * *

"You sure they'll have Quarian food here? This is a human planet." Tali asked, looking at the entrance to the restaurant. It looked relatively empty with few staff and few customers.

"Cause they will" Kasumi reassured, pulling her towards the door. "Everyone's equal now thanks to you and were all stuck here thanks to Shepard.

Tali nodded and followed, letting Kasumi and a waiter guide them to a small table. "And of course." Kasumi continued as the worried look in Tali's movements settled as she saw the menu. "They do Ramen here so it must be good."

"Ramen?" The Quarian asked. She'd never heard of that kind of food before.

"You've never had Ramen? It's noodles in soup." Kasumi looked over the table in surprise.

"Noodles?" She said again in the same tone. "I'll take your word for it."

"I bet they do a dextro version of it."

Tali looked down at the menu. It appeared that since the war all the supplies were being shipped to Earth and rationed to the people and to shops. Whatever she ordered the portion would be small, and would be sterilised in a food tube. The menu was short expectantly but most of the foods were completely exotic. "What kind of place is this?"She asked

"It's all Japanese food, where I came from." Kasumi replied, as she quickly chose her option.

"Was that where you were born? Or were you like Shepard and born in space?"

"Yeah, in Sendai, I used to live by the coast with my family, looking out over the Pacific." She explained. "When I was old enough I travelled off world and became a thief."

"Why a thief?" Tali questioned. She never knew much about her apart from her character. "You could have been anything."

"I doubt that." She chuckled "But the reason is...personal. I'd rather not talk about it now. How are you doing now you're on Earth?"

"It's definitely a relief to see Shepard again. I couldn't bear..." Her voice trembled as the nightmare edged towards her once again.

"It's ok, he's back" The horrors faded away.

Tali closed her eyes and took a breath. "But it is good to be with him again."

"Think he'll propose?" She teased, leaning over the table slightly.

"Propose what?"

"Marriage."

The word seemed to close on her as the possibilities widened. Without a war it was something she could grasp at now. "I- guess that would be nice if he did." She said quietly

"Nice? I'd say it would be fantastic. If he doesn't in the next few weeks I'll tell him to."

"You think we're that well...close?"

"Of course you are, you were made for each other!" Tali blushed a little at the statement but the words were reassuring and complimenting.

"Thank you" She said quietly, as the waiter returned. They ordered two Ramens and with that he was gone again.

"So Rannoch eh?" She tried not to pry, but she had to know what they were planning for the future so she could visit.

"We're going to buy some land there yes, but I don't know how Shepard will cope with the long days."

"He'll do fine, I doubt he slept much during the war so he's used to the long hours I guess."

About ten minutes later the food arrived. One in a bowl with a large spoon and the other in a tube, sterilised but with assured quality.

"Oh so that's ramen." Tali looked over at the stringy noodles that rested in the coloured soup, with several pieces of meat lying on top. She didn't feel disappointed she had to eat it out of a tube. Once she was on Rannoch and her system had adapted she would live like a normal person. And according to her scans the Geth programmes that were being installed inside suits, her...intimacy with Shepard had halved the time needed.

She picked up the tube and held it to her mouth piece, tasting the flavoursome soup against her tongue and the warm feeling as it slid down her throat. It tasted delicious, even though it likely was completely different to Kasumi's.

"Good?" Kasumi asked though a mouthful of Noodles.

"It's really nice, lots of flavour in it."

"I thought you'd like it, but I have no idea what you usually eat."

"Nothing as nice as this."


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is mainly about the end I wanted to give to Javik, and also some other surprises.

I've also notices that there are a lot more followers and reviews are coming in all the time! Thanks for the appreciation, its really encouraging and I assure you I'll make this story long and packed.

* * *

Chapter 15

Javik looked out over the city that tirelessly rebuilt itself through victory and determination in admiration. He often dreamed that this day in his cycle would someday come. That a miracle would help drive back the beast and the Prothean Empire would live again. He would often see the picture that he painted through his mind's eye, brush strokes across canvas as the galaxy remade its master piece. But instead a new artist, sculpture or painter had started again to create upon the blacked out memory of before, giving a new day and a new piece of hope to give praise to.

From his perch, high above the city he watched Krogan, the people he once saw as tribal and violent, hauling beams and materials from place to place, passing pieces to workers who built the new structures. He saw Asari lifting great panels, working in combined biotic strength to place more pieces in the mosaic of a new era. He saw Salarians laying ground work and electricity in new homes that families could live and thrive in for an eternity. All races working together to create a new London.

In his cycle the prospect of galactic peace would never be considered as a possibility, but here it was clear that it was. Another thing to tell his people when he joined them. From behind the sound of footsteps did not shatter the silence as Shepard joined him.

"Javik, I would imagine this is quite a new thing for you." He said, joining him.

"Yes, in my cycle, the races never came together, if we would have succeeded, the weaker races would have become a target."

"But here we're all working together peacefully. With no wars. I think the future is brighter than ever."

Javik turned to face him, a stern look in his features. "This is exactly what the Protheans should have done. Soon, I will join them and tell them of how the Reapers were defeated."

"Still thinking about leaving? There's still more to see in this Galaxy."

The Prothean sighed, looking down at the streets below and seeing more bustle in work. "Organic only live a limited time for a reason, so that in years from when everyone now is dead, the Galaxy will be different, but share the same stories that were past down generations. This is not how I saw the future and I do not belong here. My job is done thanks to you Commander, and now I must follow the laws that nature laid down for us, so that I may rest from life."

"It's your choice, but we'll all miss you, and remember what you and your people have done for us."

"Thank you, I appreciate your understanding. It is not right for me to remain, but I will tell the dead souls that watch us even now that Commander Shepard was the Avatar of Victory. He is the one who united the galaxy, and bought the reapers down."

"That's...humbling, I appreciate it but I wasn't alone. I had an entire crew who helped me and kept me going. And having you aboard reminded me that as long as I stay determined I can face the Reapers until it's over or I died trying."

"Yes, it seems you and the crew share a bond, before I said I had a loyal crew as well."

"Yes, I remember when you looked into the memory shard. What can you tell me about them?"

For the first time in tens of thousands of years Javik felt proud of his friends that he stood alongside. "The ship we flew was a new form of ship, very fast and hit hard and fast much like the Normandy but without the stealth system. It was made during our war so that I could command my crew on high risk operations to attack Reaper held locations and secure areas for civilians and base camps. Our work was one of the most important because we gave time without cost for the main fleets and soldiers we had left to gather strength and fight. My crew we're...all different species who all called themselves Prothean and we never gave up or left a man behind." Javik saddened as he remembered their faces. "We we're a team like the Normandy and I was its commander but there was one who...was special to me."

Shepard continued for him, though his story he had never interrupted but now he needed to speak. "You we're in love with this person?"

"Yes, though we never thought of a future like you can do with Tali. We only thought of ways to survive and...die together." The soldier's face became slightly angry. "She was the last that I slit the throat of when the Reapers indoctrinated her."

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to" The thought of losing Tali crossed his mind like a knife wound. He couldn't go though it and the person in front of him had.

"Don't be, I will join her again. But that is why I fought. For my crew and for her, to give vengeance to them especially. I deserved to take their place."

"But look at you now, you helped immensely when it mattered to ensure we survived, and now you can return to them."

Javik nodded and smiled slightly. "I leave tonight. It will take a long time without mass relays but it's quicker to leave now."

Shepard returned the smile and held out his hand. The Prothean shook it fiercely. "Good bye Shepard, it's been an honour.

"The honours mine Commander Javik; tell them of how we won."

And with that, Javik left, a hope of seeing his friends and loved one again filling his heart.

Shepard continues to watch over the city, seeing how cooperation had changed the Galaxy. But he couldn't help but wonder if so many would have been lost, so much would have been destroyed if they'd all have listened almost four years ago. Would have the plan had been so desperate? Maybe the Illusive man would have joined them instead of becoming indoctrinated before it even started. Even though he became somewhat of a maniac he was a good man. What he did while everyone else sat and watched was admirable, how he went to great lengths to bring him back, give him a crew, a ship, recourses and then just...go and die, the Reapers using his husk of a self to make his legacy hated by all.

Another came to his side. "There you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" Tali said, letting Shepard loop an arm around him. "What are you doing well up here?"

Shepard grinned down on his lover. "I was talking to Javik, to say goodbye."

"He's joining his people again?" Tali had never been particularly close to the Prothean but to see him go felt...like something would always be missing. "It was nice to know him."

"Yeah, it was. He gave good perspective at all times, reminding us off what was at stake. He was also a good friend."

"I'll miss him." Tali laid her hooded head on his shoulder, letting herself calm and relax into his form. "How did you get up here?"

"The elevator." Shepard looked puzzled. "I can use elevators you know."

"There's an elevator? Keelah! How did I miss it?"

Shepard laughed. "You walked up over fifteen flights of steps? You must be exhausted! And how did you know I was up here anyway?"

"Kaidan said he saw you heading to this tower. And yes I am a bit tired."

Shepard guided her over to a seat that lay facing the window of cracked brick and rubble that served as a looking glass. She sat gratefully, feeling herself slip into sub consciousness as she snuggled into him.

"You can't be that tired?" Shepard asked.

"After everything that's happened over the last four years I think I am tired, feels good to not have to worry about the Normandy or its crew. No angry geth or rogue spectres, no mercs or giant bugs, no Reapers or Cerberus to keep us apart. There's no more fighting and death, and there's nothing that can make me feel empty again while there's no reason for you to go without me."

"Your right, we earned a rest. Let's just hope there's no more clones."

"Or people to steal the Normandy."

"There's that too. It'll be nice to have our own ship."

Tali sighed, trying to move closer to Shepard without hurting him. "And I'll have you all to myself forever."

"I think I'd like to see Garrus once in a while, I thought our goal of this war was freedom, though what your suggesting is a tempting type of imprisonment." Shepard smirked.

"Good answer, now the only thing I need is for Garrus to stop teasing me, He's such a bosh'tet."

"I'll make sure he stops."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the view and the comfort of each other's arms that warmed them in the cold.

"We should get back, it's getting late." Tali said, but didn't move a muscle.

Shepard got to his feet steadily, grabbing his crutches and made for the elevator slowly. Tali got up behind him and followed in fear of losing the warmth in the weather that felt unnatural to her. "I could have used you on Noveria, it was so cold there." She said as the doors closed.

* * *

Back at the camp everyone seemed more energetic as tents were packed and returned, and tables and chairs were sent back the Normandy rebuilding team.

"What's happening?" Shepard asked.

"We're moving to better accommodation." James replied grinning as he left, carrying several poles in his arms. "A gift from Hackett and the councillors."

"What's the catch?" With the councillors anything was possible.

"Nothing, just there are a lot of empty apartments that are newly built." He yelled back.

"Sounds good." Tali said, thinking of the warmth of a mattress and duvets in a warm room that no one could walk in on."

"Shepard good to see you back, we're moving as you heard" Garrus joined them, arms empty of course as he watched everyone else working. "I've already packed up my things and I'm about to go, I'll show you where it is."

"Actually I think you'd be better helping, I'm sure someone else will help us find the way."

"Oh...ok...I'll um, get too it Commander." Garrus walked away muttering something about saving the Galaxy and being a better shot. But he knew he ought to help.

Instead, Joker came over. "Shepard, I haven't seen you in a while how've you been?" He asked.

"Not bad all things considered, we're about to go to the new apartments. Want to show us the way?"

"Sure thing."

They began to walk away from the crash site, Tali's arm locked with Shepard and Joker to one side. He didn't feel awkward. Just walking with Shepard meant he got some of the attention from the fans too.

"Was it always this cold on Earth?" Joker shivered, wrapping his coat around him tighter.

"If you did you coat up it wouldn't be as cold." Tali smirked. She could say anything while Shepard was with her, although the power was new to her, she enjoyed it.

"Hey, that's EDI's job, if you want to say stuff like that you've got Shepard here."

Shepard laughed quietly. "I guess you're right, but so is she." Joker sighed in annoyance and did up his jacket. "So how is it knowing you and EDI pulled off a stunt like that?"

"I've done stuff like that before; I'm already the best pilot in the Galaxy."

"Of course." Tali said sarcastically. "And you did it all by yourself."

"Hey, everyone was hiding downstairs while I had to go all the way back to the bridge and make sure we we're ok."

"Why weren't you on the bridge in the first place?" Shepard eyed the pilot jokingly.

"Well...I was." It came apparent to Jeff that Shepard didn't know what almost happened, best to make up a story. "With all the crew celebrating that we're going to see you again they all forgot that it takes effort to bring a ship back to a planet safely."

"I think he's justified." Tali added, knowing what was going on. Shepard would give her a lecture if he knew that she'd tried to- "Joker is the best, he's always been there for us and got us where we needed."

"I was just joking, Tali's right, we wouldn't have done this without you Joker."

They walked on in discussion as the light faded. Tomorrow they'd wake up in a real room in a proper bed, and maybe have better food.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't worry I'm sure the Normandy crew will get a better meal soon. :)

* * *

Chapter 16

The high rising tower that served as a home for future generations stood within the rubble of its predecessor, and in the foundations of a new city. Shiny walls and clear windows aligned in rows made up the barrier between cold winters and a warm apartment as the streets below still gave reason for its workers that everything could be rebuilt with better materials and stronger designs that bought architectural skill of all races and technical expertise and efficiency from the great minds that once hid with refugees with nothing to offer for the battles.

The entrance and foyer we're warmly covered with red rugs and fresh and new wallpaper, stairs and elevators creating a bridge to a home. Upstairs on many floors rows upon rows of corridors made a grid of rooms, each newly crafted for comfortable living space and sizable windows that would one day see a beautiful metropolis.

Tali, Shepard and Joker exited the elevator as they reached a floor about half way up.

"So this is our floor. There's about ten or so rooms per floor and each are quite big." Joker explained. "Liara said the room near the end is yours."

"Thanks Joker, anything else?"

"There's a kitchen and lounge round the corner. No fancy food but if there's one thing no one's lacking its materials, and they definitely went all out on this place."

"So fast?" Tali asked. "It's only been a week or so."

"When the politics want something done fast they make it fast, and there are a lot of volunteers around."

Shepard nodded and led Tali towards their room. "I'll catch up later!" He called back.

Tali open the door to the place they'd call home for a while. It was as Joker said large compared to the tents and in it occupied various furniture for relaxing with artistic paintings adorning the walls. A window looked out into the world but the seal was tighter than most windows almost like it was meant for vacuum. Despite the possible safety hazard the room felt well ventilated with clean filtered air but something else was odd. The door when shut also had a tight seal, and a strange metal device lay above it.

"So...some room designer wants rooms to be cut off?" Shepard said sceptically, placing a bag on the bed, felling the slight vibration of the springs as they objected.

"No, I think this room designed for suit wearing species." She tried to hide her excitement as she stared at the box on the ceiling. She felt her heart race as she realised what had just been given to them. "That's a decontamination unit, Shepard this room is clean!" As soon as her scans were complete she detached her mask slowly, feeling the air on her skin as she laid the discarded piece of glass on the table. She felt her eyes water slightly from the change in breeze and she rubbed them dry, feeling her own hands on her own face. She turned to Shepard who smiled back as she removed her hood and then helmet, letting her hair flow in liberty after being trapped for so long.

"You look beautiful" Shepard said in admiration and moved towards her. "Do you need to take anything? I don't want to-"

"I adapted to you remember? And this room is very free from harmful bacteria as well as the filtered air constantly making sure of that- and I'm babbling again." She laughed silently as Shepard pulled her in, looking down at her sweet face, large loving eyes and grinning lips. She gracefully pulled his head down closer to his so his forehead brushed hers, feeling every movement against her neglected skin, she wanted more though just looking up into his romantic stare but it wasn't the time. Instead she turned her head to one side and kissed his lips, feeling the warm feeling as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and exploring the area within. They shared the passionate moment for what felt like to Tali brief and to be treasured, gently sucking his bottom lip and closing her eyes so her senses could go wild with overpowering glee. The taste was rich and thermally –pleasing, the feel of his hand on her face a feather, light and tickling but screaming in relief after the wait. She smelt the humid air around them and the will to join her to him in the embrace ignored the need for breath as if drowning in his love.

She felt a hand around her back fumbling with the clasps of her suit and regretfully pulled away, placing a finger to his lips and looking still into his eyes with her head down seductively. "Later." She whispered, "We still have the rest of the evening to waste before that happens."

"As you will Miss Vas Normandy." Shepard pulled away. "I guess we can start by seeing if anyone else is around, or would you rather stay here?"

"I think we can stay here for a while, but we will be here all night."

* * *

Outside the crew gathered inside their little social area, searching for any decent food or beverages as they waited for everyone else to arrive so they could have a quiet evening without the cold.

"That's the last cupboard." Kaidan sighed in disappointment. "We only have enough food for a meal tonight for everyone, and then someone has to go and find more rations in the morning.

"Damn it." James slammed the fridge shut, resting his hands on the counter. "This is just like Anderson's place, but this time there's no delivery service!"

"What is there though?" Liara looked up from a data pad from one of the sofas, a longing look for food in her eye. "It better not be the rubbish we got on the Normandy."

"It pretty much is, but with this kitchen I think we can make something nicer out of it if we add some spices to it. You all right Liara, you look exhausted?" Kaidan asked concerned. Since the war he had seen her always working on something but now she was paralyzed by the comfort of the chair.

"I offered to help with the commando's in heavy lifting and I think their biotics are better than mine." She groaned, rubbing her eyelids tiredly.

"Hard to imagine doc, after all we've done your biotics must be better." James said

"Usually people are lighter than building materials and I throw them around not carefully place them. Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep." Was all Kaidan could say.

The door opened and Joker walked in. "Damn it's cold out there. I think I'm too used to ships."

"Hi Joker", Kaidan greeted, gesturing to a couch. "Take a seat we're doing cooking tonight." Joker took the opportunity gratefully, flinging his coat over the rack. "And how did they found the present Liara ordered?"

"Since they locked the door I'd say their loving it."

Liara chuckled. "Good. All joking aside I think they've earned a few minutes before foods ready."

Garrus and EDI entered next. Garrus looking quite tired and EDI wide awake. "Nice to see everyone helped out in packing up" He said, falling down onto the sofa next to Joker.

"If you'd helped before you could have walked down with us." Kaidan found a small bottle. "Do you think soya sauce would work?"

"Is that all they have? Man this place is broke. Best just stick to salt." James pulled the packs out the oven, laying the pieces onto plates. "Though they do look more appetizing than out of a bag."

"Is everyone here now?" Garrus asked. "Or is it just Samantha we're missing."

"She'd on her way now; from what I hear she's helping set up comms. To other worlds" EDI answered. "If you are wondering about anyone else, Shepard and Tali will be here soon and Cortez is just coming up the elevator."

"Great, I'm so ready for food. Which reminds me. "Garrus reached down and opened the bad he'd been carrying. "I ripped out the bar from the Normandy. I took as much as I could before Hackett's team showed up, the rest are likely sent to bars."

He pulled several drinks out of the bag, some dextro, some Levo but all full and unopened.

"Not bad Garrus, You hauled all of that here?" James picked up one of the bottles and opened it, taking a sip. "Still tastes good."

"Yeah it's not that heavy, the problem was the looks I was getting."

The door opened again and Traynor and Cortez walking in, taking seats. "Wow this place ain't bad." Cortez noted, picking up a drink. "Nice to see we get the best seats though."

They sat around the coffee table, sharing drinks as they waited for the food that would be passed around while James tried to make it better tasting. By the time Shepard and Tali arrived it was ready.

"So how'd you like the unit?" Liara asked from her chair as she watched them sit down, laying the crutches by the sofa.

"That was you? I appreciate it." Tali said genuinely. "You have no idea how hard it is to find a clean room to deal with suit malfunctions these days."

Liara glanced at Garrus, an eyebrow raided and a joking and sarcastic look on her face. Garrus looked at Kaidan who shrugged. "Yeah that's what it was meant for." He made up, before stifling a laugh. "Foods ready by the way."

The rations were passed round on plates and drinks were poured, the sizzling liquid reacting with the air. The crew of the Normandy tucked in gratefully after a long day of work, apart from the ones who could not. Joker felt guilty that he could only stand and watch his ship being rebuilt, telling people what to do to make the Normandy better than ever and talking to his friends as they took down the camp.

Shepard on the other hand could only think about what Javik was doing, as he stepped aboard his ride off world. Through he knew he planned to come by for a final farewell. He felt happy for the Prothean that he got what he wanted from this cycle and had learned of what it offered and how it was different, but he didn't entirely regret his decision. It was his to make and he would honour whatever he chose. Next to him, Tali sat in contemplation to. She had worked hard on the Normandy and it was coming along nicely as the pieces lay clean and all the dents and scratches cleaned off with heat and paint. From what she could tell, the Normandy would be painted without alliance colours though the final choice was still undecided. Maybe make it like the SR1 Model. She could also not help thinking about what would happen in about an hour when she could finally remove her suit completely with Shepard. She tried to hide it but the sexual excitement lingered like a broken radiator, making her uncontrollably hot and anxious to relieve her urges, but she would have to wait, and hope her suit hid her desperation.

"That was surprisingly nice." Traynor washed the manufactured food down with a swig of her drink. "For rations you pulled some nice tricks off."

"I may seem like a better soldier than Loco over there while he sits in bandages with a Quarian body Guard but I will always be a better cook." James boasted, raising his glass for a drink. "Back in my house on the Pacific, I was known as one of the best cooks in town with my skills."

"Well in my country." Kaidan raised himself above the hulk of James. "I was a pretty good cook to, I bet you can't make steaks better than mine, Shepard's had some."

"I sure have, and their pretty good Vega."

James grumbled something. "Well then we're both just as good at our own foods."

"It was you better than him a minute ago" Liara commented.

"We're not having that talk again Doc, even if you won't see that physical supremacy is better than moving stuff with your mind right Loco?"

"I never said that."

James looked from one to another, noticing the glances and giggles. "All right, laugh if you're going to but make sure I'm not going to get breakfast in the morning."

"I will James." EDI volunteered. "Unlike organics, I do not have negative reactions to the current weather."

"Nah, don't worry EDI you don't have to-"

"I can see where this is going Joker I'll go." Cortez smiled over. "Just make sure we get to laugh at Vega some more."

Tonight. Tali Thought. Tonight.

* * *

Now...the next chapter will likely be mildly very seriously NSFW, but I'm not sure what level of...vocabulary you want me to use whether it be graphic or censored. It's rated M for a reason so I will "let my imagination go wild" to make good literature. :D


	17. Chapter 17

Here you go! The Chapter we've all secretly wanted. I tried my best to go into as much detail as possible as requested.

Enjoy as usual!

* * *

Chapter 17

The Prothean looked at each of the people who had become his friends in the space of just a few months, and they stared back from their seats at the newcomer in the doorway. They were all together after the war, even though it had bought them pain and loss, the trauma and sadness was gone while they sat for an evening meal of military provisions and cheap liquor. They had a reason to be there after the war to see the Galaxy as one as it rebuilt itself. The Commander stood, and all the others followed suit as they continue to stare.

"As you already know, I have packed a shuttle for my journey home. I am about to leave." He said

"It was an honour working for you, and I speak for everyone when we say you'll be missed." The commander hobbled over to him. "Good bye."

Javik nodded. "Each of you will be heroes and legends in the Prothean Empire, I wish you well." And with that he turned to leave, but only Liara followed.

"Wait" she called after him as he neared the elevator out of range of hearing of the others. "Thank you for your help, and showing me what your people we're like."

Javik chuckled. "Maybe in millions of year's time when even the Asari are gone, the people of the future will study you."

Liara reached out a hand and he shook it. "I have sensed you coming close to the Major." He stated simply."

"We've been through a lot; old friends are someone we can all reach to and find comfort."

"Then reach Liara, don't waste the time the gods have given us." The Prothean smiled, bowed his head and left forever, never to be seen again.

Liara stood there for a minute watching the ghost of the only one of his kind's place he'd just stood in. He was gone forever, but would always be remembered for what he had done, what he had survived. Liara unclenched the fist she'd been holding, feeling something cold and metal in her hand. It was a thin plate about the size of her palm that glowed green in lines across the shiny, scratched surface. It wasn't the one he'd given to Shepard, that on was larger and for Prothean minds but this one. This one was...smaller and could be read by her. Whatever he had put on it was meant for her to see. She pocketed the small device and walked back.

The former room was devoid of life compared to the previous scenario. It was now quiet while everyone left for sleep in new rooms of real beds and think over the day's events. Now Javik was gone everyone likely wanted to either mourn or just be alone. It was almost like when Shepard was gone. Only Kaidan remained, still drinking his beer in thought.

"Hey" he said quietly. "Everyone's gone to sleep; I figured you might want to know we didn't all vanish."

"I appreciate that." Liara remembered what Javik had told her. Maybe now was time.

* * *

Meanwhile down the corridor in the decontaminated room Tali sat at the end of the bed, waiting for Shepard to return from taking his medication. It was a small bottle of pills, designed to make sure he would be able to accept the new implants as part of his body, so he could adapt. It was like her immune system, without adapting in harsh conditions you would perish.

At the same time she felt the quickening, the throbbing in her heart. Soon she'd be out of her suit with him again, feel his skin against hers once more and make love in the rising night. She'd only been out of her suit a few times with Shepard and that was on in a military cabin on a warship on a hard bed. This was better. No time to run out before they throw themselves into a suicide mission. There was all the time in the world now and nothing would change by the morning, except the cosy atmosphere they would wake up in. The bed she sat on looked soft and the springs compressed under her weight, inviting her to be eaten up in a warm heaven. The duvet was thick and satin, smooth against the touch and...warming to say the least. The pillows we're large and made the user drowsy and dreamy as minutes turned to hours. And soon, she's be naked in it with the great Commander Shepard with him inside her in immense ecstasy and love. She no longer felt embarrassed or shy, she needed it, and that was all the motivation she needed.

Looking at the bed she realised that she should take the alone time wisely. She carefully removed her visor and hood, letting her hair flow once again as she lay sideways on the bed, legs crossed and head propped by a hand. And after a few seconds Shepard returned, stumbling in his crutches.

He stopped and stared into the seductive eyes, returning a devilish glare. "Good evening" he said, as he sat at the edge of the bed, removing his bracers. "You look nice."

She moved closer putting her head over his shoulder and a hand round his chest, feeling the muscle beneath his shirt. Shepard smiled and put the bracers to one side so he could lie down, careful not to hurt his legs as he stared up at the face before him. She straddled him, leaning forward smiling with eyes half closed. She could feel his heart beat against her skin and slowly began to remove her suit, carefully and sexily sliding the material over her shoulders and down her chest so her smooth, perfect skin glowed in the dim light of the lamp.

"You can go faster if you wanted." Shepard suggested, trapped under her weight as his view made him harden below. Tali desperately wanted to speed up, to feel him touch her all over but she knew it was driving him mad as well. She loved the power as her breasts were exposed before him. She felt him tense and she growled in response, forcing him to watch.

Inch by inch she slowly undressed herself, flicking clasps off and turning appropriately to give him better views but still kept him waiting, wanting, desperate. The last part was removed and she embraced the hot air in the room and felt every nerve tingle in delight of the freedom. Then it was his turn. Tali began to undo the buttons on his shirt, opening up his chest so she could feel the flesh before her own. The shirt was off and across the room in no time as she leaned down, touching herself against him and running her hands down his bare arms.

Shepard felt helpless as he lay there with his lover's head centimetres above him and her breasts pressed against his skin. He wanted to make her feel alive tonight and give her immense pleasure but everything that was tried was gently but firmly denied. He felt her lips press against his and her hot mouth envelop him in a long and passionate kiss. She made growls and moans in the joining, rubbing herself against him in pleasure. Then she pulled away, arching her back as she moved away from him and onto his trousers. The material was rough and tickled her legs but she wanted more and she slid them off along with his boxers so they we're completely naked.

Shepard took the opportunity and rolled her over so he could get control, ignoring the slight pain as she gasped in shock.

"You really want to do this Shepard?" She said slyly, looking up at him "You could hurt yourself up there."

"I'll take my chances." Shepard moved in and sucked at her neck, feeling her tense in happiness and let herself go to him, letting herself be absorbed and captivated in his controlling touch. She felt a hand massaging her breast and another on her leg. The feelings we're too much for her opposite from the lack in the suit. The hand on her leg slid round so it was dangerously close to her opening. In response she instinctively relaxed, letting him rub her firmly and slowly. It drove her wild and she closed her eyes in tranquillity, losing the will to hang on to the world as she focused her mind on the soft, inviting mattress beneath her and his touch against her skin. It felt beautiful as she felt the heat they gave off. Then it got better as he inserted himself into her, tight against her walls as he slowly pushed in, balancing the pleasure while keeping pain at bay. The feeling was like never before as he thrust slowly and deeper each time, pushing her to her limits but not further. Her eyes fluttered and her nerves screamed at her to calm down and stop, but she still wanted more, more than him inside her and his hard body rubbing against her with his strong hands on her small shoulders. Tali let herself fall away, in full trust that Shepard was in control. Her muscles untensed but her breathing we're in rasps and groans. She had been with Shepard before but he was never this pleasing to her now he knew exactly what she needed.

The spectre continued to push hard, witnessing her soft skin rub against her like velvet and the walls between her legs tremble against his flesh as the hot opening moulded itself around him and pressing against him. He felt himself reach a climax and slowed. It was for her and being the first to end would make him tired. The slowing made her moan in lust and longing, moving to keep the pace going.

Tali felt herself go rigid with joy as she released from her climax while Shepard continued the exercise. The new feeling sent shivers of heat down her spine and pulled her down into the warm layer of snow that was her bed. He also reached his point and released, thrusting hard into her so she felt everything he felt but more.

He pulled off her to lay beside his love Tali, panting and sweating after the intense feeling he just endured. He felt Tali shakily grab the duvet and pull it over them, cuddling up to his warm body as the sweat on her skin became ice in the cold air that made every single nerve cell shiver. Shepard was warm though as she pressed herself into him, laying a hand on his beating heart and a leg across his so she could still feel his skin.

"That was amazing." She breathed as the light was turned off. "I love you so much"

"I love you too; I haven't felt that alive since...ages ago. And that was better."

She leaned over and whispered into his ear, the breath pleasure to his mind. "Don't worry; there will be plenty more if you keep that up." She moaned softly and fell back down into sleep.

Shepard sighed and turned himself to face her. When he woke, he wanted to see her face before anything else. It was the most important.

* * *

Javik turned away from the controls after entering his destination. The cabin was small and cramped but enough to get him home as he sat on the hard chair. He remembered the disc he'd given Liara. It was a copy of something she had already found, except this was readable. The data would likely make the cycle recover a lot faster with the technology and designs it contained. The same designs and copies and technology and information like culture and religion, government and society. The same warnings about the Reapers that had been put on a beacon on one of his worlds to tell the next cycle about the past and preserve everything that was known. That beacon was put on Eden Prime.

* * *

More fluff to come.


	18. Chapter 18

I think the next thing I want to focus on is crew interactions, having more cameos and maybe spice things up a bit. I'm mainly making up as I go along But I have a rough plan on the main events.

* * *

Chapter 18

Soft light clouds sprung across an orange sky in calm, slow paces, floating above the soon to be new world that was Earth as Angels and Gods stared down at the tiny buildings and ant like people scuttle in minute importance and ignorant joy of the new day, while the great molten beast roared and rose above them all, with flames licking in the cold air and hot breath smouldering the atmosphere with bitter winds. Water sparkled and rippled in response, dancing as a deer while it gallops away from the hunter, fearful but maintaining it's beautiful majesty and resplendent supply of gracious action.

From the column of stone that housed and warmed the innocent, ignorant souls to the true darkness of the universe that made those in it alone and unable to see the bright light that swooped over planets in a solitary state. But loneliness and blindness and the wickedly deprived of such simple luxuries we're abandoned and forgotten as those once of that kind forged the pain and cruelty together to form a brotherly bond, a family presence, and a loving footstep on echoing concrete that played like the pluck of a harp in one specific mind, reminding that in the new day, no one was alone again.

This specific brain was trapped but not at all restrained in a body of a hero, who not at all was insignificant even to the masters of reality.

Tali felt the bright light fall through the windows where curtains could not reach. It woke her slowly, letting the sweet dreams fade into reality. She was still there with Shepard. She could feel his skin against hers, his breath on the top of her head and his hand pulling them together. He was real and alive, and hers for the keeping until the hourglass shed its last drop of dry sand. She began to hear again the sound of an exotic tweet of an alien bird that flew from knotted branch to bare twig in loss of its green song Mother Nature would sing it's young to sleep. The sound to Tali was pleasing and comforting, not loud and inharmonious of the noise that used to play back in her head like broken cords of worry...but beautiful, like a mother voicing a lullaby to a precious child.

Her eyes flickered open and fell upon the face that greeted her. It was relaxed with the lips curled up to form a state of peaceful Nirvana in the inner sanctum of his heart. She'd never seen the face before, only a roughened skin of a burning hell that gnawed at his stern form. Tali remembered the night before, the life and pleasure and hysteric rupture of relief. She remembered his hot breath from a fiery mouth that fuelled the burning desire in the four eyes of true joining. It was a night to remember as a start of many nights to come.

She smiled and relaxed into him again, sinking into an abyss of silky happiness that cast off the worries even greatly so.

"Good morning." He soothed into her mind, melting her heart with his tone.

"It is" Tali replied, looking into his eyes in love. "Last night was wonderful. Thank you Shepard."

"Please, call me John."

She realised that she had never heard anyone say his first name, the thought made her feel closer to him, a deeper connection that delved beyond the deepest mineshaft already. She felt her eyes close and herself slip again into the reality that hallucinated before her fragile eyelids. She did not hear him speak.

"Tali, how do you feel?" He asked again, chuckling at the effect he had on her.

"Oh what?" She snapped out of it sharply. "I'm with you in a big comfy bed. What else would make me _feel _this good?"

"Not what I meant."

"I have a small fever. They get lesser and lesser each time. The Geth say I will likely be the first to fully recover from a weak immune system."

"Well not every Quarian gets to meet someone like me."

"Not every Quarian has hauled you out of fire at every turn."

"True, but in all seriousness will you eventually be ok?"

"Yes." She said simply. "And when we live on Rannoch in a house by the lake..."

"With the view of the rock formations"

"With the view of the rock formations and the clouds..."

"...And the freedom and peace..." He finished, breathing the truth behind the wall of text. It wouldn't be long until their efforts paid off. They would live on a sanctuary of silence that broke only when they requested.

"I need to get back to work on the Normandy." She said regretfully, but with all her heart knowing that eventually she would be able to spend days in bed with him.

"And I need to see Miranda about some things." He moved to get up, feeling a sharp icicle of pain with their detachment, even with the heat with the Radiator drifting around, keeping the outside at bay. "I'm going to take a shower" He moved away from her, towards the bathroom.

Tali lay back down. The bed didn't feel the same without him there beside him, his warmth. So she got up and followed. She may look stupid for asking, but it was worth it. "John!" She called after him as she slid out from under the duvet. She gulped, feeling the tickle at the back of her throat, minor but still a price to pay, no matter how small for a basic necessity. "Mind if I join you?" She asked nervously."

"Not at all." He called back.

Tali stepped round the corner to see Shepard already running the water and inside. She trod carefully across the cold, ceramic flooring, wearing nothing but a layer of need. She joined him in the shower, stepping slowly into the rain that poured down in a flurry of heat. The shock hit her like hail and smothered her with feeling as all the drops gathered in clusters on her body. Shepard pulled her closer carefully, letting her get used to the change in temperature.

"This is...so relaxing." She said in awe at the snowflakes that burned her skin so it cleaned it of all tenseness and pain. The suit would usually do this automatically but this was a totally new experience. "It's almost as hot as you."

"Why thank you." He answered.

They remained there; washing the dirty sins they had gained the previous night of selfish, selfless greed to feel each other in a sexual desire. She let his hands roam over him again, stroking her wet hair and massaging the anxiety away. Only a few of the soaps provided we're suitable for her delicate skin but she let him smother her with them, act as the cleaner that rested in her cell that was a suit. But this one was passionate and sensual, careful with touch and slow in movements while the hot water flowed on from geothermal plants beneath their feet, another work of genius Salarian minds working to make everyone happy. She even moaned for him when he washed her most sensitive spots, feeling a reminder of the night before.

When they finally got out and dressed Tali sat there in her suit, helping Shepard with his bracers.

"I feel so clean now."

"You're welcome." Shepard smiled, taking her hand in his. I'll do anything you want of me."

"Anything?" She asked slyly as she slid on her mask, trapping the touch and memories that Shepard had shared with her inside to be released on the next occasion

Shepard chuckled, rising to his feet with a gasp.

"You ok?" Tali jumped to his side, supporting his chaos with her balance.

"Yeah fine, just need to see Miranda."

"I'll walk you there."

They exited the room slowly, looking back in each other's arms at the world they had just left.

As they approached the lounge they heard Joker's voice coming from behind the door, loud and in laughter. Shepard looked at Tali who shrugged. They couldn't hear what he was saying but it was clear what it was about. They slowly entered, careful that the door did not creek.

"...And so Shepard falls straight through the fish tank- Oh hi Commander we we're just talking about...eh..." The room went silent and awkward at the couple standing at the door. "Talking about Garrus and calibrating the batteries all the time and never talking to everyone he he...fun times...because that was totally funny and not about you at all Shepard." He smiled innocently.

"Whatever you say Joker, as long as there is something to eat." Shepard entered with Tali at his side, sitting down on one of the big sofas. He could get used to all the comforts and laziness that Tali could also, but he couldn't help thinking he would become extremely lethargic.

"You never seem to leave his side Tali unless you have too." Liara teased over a cup of coffee.

Tali blushed slightly. She knew she meant well by it. How she had comforted her when he was gone, and now how she could tell she never wanted it again. But the thought that everyone else was looking at her was embarrassing. She did feel safe in John's arms though.

"I think we all just want to stay together now." Kaidan filled in. "No matter the closeness of the relation between us, there is an unbreakable bond that keeps us together."

"Well said Kaidan and I definitely don't want to lose all of you again...again." Shepard agreed, and sunk back into his chair some more.

* * *

Miranda finished her scans, looking over at the legend before her. He had arrived in the arms of the Tali, the one that had been with Shepard since the beginning. Miranda could respect her, even after her incident at Shepard's party, how funny she looked. She could see the love and compassion she shared for Shepard, and he deserved nothing more and nothing less.

"Ok, I think your fine Shepard." She answered.

"Good, how long till I'm out of these?"

"A few weeks, try to take it slower I think you strained the cybernetics too hard. Divert the pressure to your arms; your legs can't fully take your body weight yet."

"Got it, be more careful." Shepard grinned. "Thanks Miranda, for everything."

"No problem, it's my job. And after one Lazarus Project I didn't want to do that again. Making sure you survived was all we all wanted from this war."

"But I'm no help. There's nothing I can do to help until I'm out of these,"

"Exactly, so rest, and enjoy it until you're ready for a few delivery runs with the Normandy again. And for the record." She paused to beam at him. "It's good to see you happy again. I could see how you felt about Tali from the first encounter on freedoms progress."

"She means a lot to me. The fact she and the crew are alive means a lot more."

"Have a pleasant day; I need to do more work with other patients but maybe later we should spend some time together like normal people."

"I'd like that, maybe bring some other old friends to?"

"Jacob's still around, If I see him I'll tell him to meet at the bar for a drink tonight."

Shepard nodded and exited.

* * *

Tali returned to her work, travelling between construction sites towards the large building the Normandy was held in. She still felt the sensation of his body against hers and it rejuvenated her spirits. She would get the drive core to a better level by the end of a week and hopefully online. Having a private frigate rebuilt for them felt like an honour, so the least she could do was help.

To her left she saw Traynor catching up to her. "Hi Tali!" She called over the mechanical sounds.

"Traynor? What are you doing here?"

"She caught up, breathing slightly as she took her side by her. "I've been reassigned to help with the Normandy. Hackett's got enough communicators to get him to any planet in the galaxy, while the Normandy is still ruined."

"Fair enough, so how is it going up there? With Hackett and everything."

"Oh fine, reports are saying that around the world countries are being rebuilt by all species, and the number of people in poverty are falling. When everything is done Earth will be a new place that combines each races types of engineering. Around the Galaxy however it is less promising with the lack of supplies, but when the Relays are fixed they will get aided immediately."

"That's great. Too bad it took a war to bring us together though."

Traynor laughed. "I know what you mean. I don't think anyone's even going to think about attacking anyone with the fleets we now have."

They continued in silence through the cold morning. Treading across ash and dust and avoiding craters in the concrete pathways.

"You look happier Tali." Samantha said finally.

"I am. With Shepard back I doubt I could ever be unhappy."

"Unless Garrus tries anything."

"That won't change much, he's annoying but I've learned to counter it."

They entered the workshop in laughs and joy. It was going to by hard work tinkering the scrap metal, but it would be a masterpiece once more soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hey Shepard!" A voice came through a haze of people. "You made it."

Shepard moved towards the voice, shuffling slowly passed the people, hearing echoes or his name as if he was a prophet, delivering the light to the tall mountains so it may shine down the sheer slopes at the city that lay below. Music played in a rhythm slow as a python who stalks its prey in evil sin, rattling and slithering like water through the ears of the bar, yet not loud but relaxing and apart from the harsh beat of the clubs and dance floors. No this place felt classy and neat, a figure of civilisation that has built itself up from the midst of despair and death yet not to stand on top of graves as a pedestal but beside in triumph.

"Hey Jacob." Shepard joined the mercenary at the bar, giving a wave to the bar tender. "Long time no see."

"With all the chaos someone's got to help these people. I would have visited the hospital but I had jobs to do."

"Of course, all for a good cause." Shepard ordered a small glass of wine, handing over his credits in appreciation. "How's it going?"

"Not bad considered. There is a lot of talk about you and the Normandy, but also a lot about the future too. It looks bright to us."

"Speaking of which." The commander took a sip from the glass, tasting the bitter sweetness in the blood red liquid "How's Brynn?"

"I proposed a few days ago." Jacob grinned. "We're moving to Rio when all the mess is cleaned up. Thanks to you and everyone who helped we can have a family."

"That's great Jacob, make sure you invite me to the wedding, love to be there."

"You sure will be, if you can make it." Miranda appeared in the crowd, moving towards them briskly. "Miranda good to see you."

"You too Jacob, what did I miss."

"Jacob was telling me about him getting married."

"Oh really, congratulations then." She ordered a glass of something as well, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Thanks and what about you Miranda any plans?" Jacob asked.

"Alliance work mainly. Not as resourceful work but I'm coordinating with the Admirals about scientific matters. Also doing some medical work for the refugees." She looked over at Shepard.

"Miranda and Dr. Michelle patched me up, did a great job too."

"I heard about that." Jacob said. "Nice to see the savoir of the galaxy three times over is still around to see it."

"We all did our bit." Shepard kept up his modesty. He knew what he had done but he was never alone in any fight. Without help everyone would have failed.

There was a break in conversation while they sipped their drinks, observing the crowds of aliens and Humans chatting away in expensive suits. But however these we're not rich and famous who made billions off capitalism and corruption, filling their lives with shiny glints of information that formed currency and made the lesser minded sign away their lives with deceiving paper work. No, these we're genuine people who were paying creds to come to a decent bar after a long day of charity work. Galactic inequality was slowly balancing its way to a level playing field. The realist part of Shepard told him that with equal opportunity gave way to misuse of recourses and power hunger, but the idealist part of him said that the Galaxy was a better place.

"So Shepard." Miranda sparked up the talk again. "What are your plans now you can't fight again?"

"Retire, live with Tali on Rannoch. I've had enough of war for a life time."

"Or two in your case." Miranda chuckled, remembering the person who once spoke the words like a programmed drone of a terrorist organisation saving a higher power on a dead facility. "Have you proposed yet?

"Not yet, but I plan to."

"I hear you." Jacob agreed, giving a small nod. "Make sure you do it right in a good place at a good time."

"Relax, he already knows the answer. We all do."

Shepard chuckled, listening to the conflict of advice and reassurance. "Too much is going on right now; I'll wait until I'm off Earth first"

"I heard about what's happening with the Normandy, sounds like a big job."

"Sure is, and will be used temporarily to ship supplies. Once we're done with that it's ours forever."

Jacob nodded in satisfaction. "That's great, can't wait to see it without military standards, the bar in that place was cheap."

Shepard laughed. "It's going to be more civilian design with less fire power, but it will be a lot more comfortable."

Jacob finished his drink. "I gotta go now; I'm wanted back with the others for work, catch up later." He left at a reasonable pace, waving back and a smile in his eyes.

"Nice to see everyone's going to be ok now." Shepard waved back.

"Yes, but I've heard some rumours."

"Oh?" The spectre glanced over with sudden concern.

"Several ships have gone missing. Its likely pirates who think the fragile state of the Galaxy is a starting point for a war."

"If it's just pirates we need to mobilise people to deal with it."

"I don't think it's just pirates Shepard. Remember Elysium? Or Terra Nova?"

"But those we're just big operations, and we're stopped, what's different here?"

"Balak, he disappeared after the end of the war."

"Miranda this is serious, if Balaks behind these attacks we need to tell someone."

"It's not that easy, he's a councillor now, we accuse him and we lose the Batarians completely-"

"Hey is that Shepard." A group of humans, probably Alliance showed up before them. "It is! Can I buy you a drink?"

Shepard shook his head, trying to think straight. After everything that has happened how can everything be lost by someone he sparred? How can people go on living while he's out there massing an army, or maybe he already has an army, or maybe the hegemony already is preparing an invasion? He turned slowly to the new comers. "Now's not the best time." He said slowly. "But I'll be around some other time."

"Sure thing commander and thank you for everything you've done." They left quickly.

"That was easier than I thought." Shepard muttered.

"Look, we need to talk, where can we go?"

"Follow me." He stood slowly, grapping his crutches and began to walk towards the exit, the operative close behind.

* * *

"You're back early." Garrus said cheerfully from the sofa in the apartment block. "Everyone else is asleep though if you..." He trailed off, seeing the determined look in his eye and Miranda behind him. "Shepard what happened?"

"Gather everyone, we've got a problem." Shepard didn't sit down; he remained resolute to his cause while an issue is not yet solved.

Garrus rose to his feet quickly and a few minutes later returned.

"Shepard what's happening?" Tali rushed over, pulling him into an embrace. "No one's hurt?"

"Not yet." Miranda said. "We think pirates are preparing a war now the Galaxy is in peace."

Liara starred at her questioningly, wide awake after the news had bought her out of sleep. "What do you mean?"

"There's been a few ships gone missing, as well as the Batarian councillor." Shepard explained briefly. "It's possible their connected."

"Yes that sounds very possible." The doctor bought up her Omni-Tool, cycling through files. "As the shadow broker I saw a lot of activity in the Terminus systems, mainly Batarian slavers. We need to tell Hackett."

"She's right." Garrus moved in, leaning on the counter. "We can't help with another war, not while we're not fully recovered. We need to get the Alliance deal with this so we can do what we can do in peace."

"So this isn't our fight your saying?" Shepard looked the Turian in the eye in conflicted thoughts. "I won't sit here while our people are dying!"

"Scars is right." James said. "The alliance and the other fleets should be doing it not us."

"I may be out but I'm not dead, we need to help!" Shepard raised his voice. "I can't let another war happen."

"Shepard." The voice hit him like a brick thrown at a vase. The magic was gone, and the pieces in sharps as sharp as a predator's tooth. The pattern that lay was now fragmented but no intelligence could bring it back together again. "If we dive into battle again someone could get hurt again, and this time we may not be as lucky." Tali put a hand on his shoulder and looked up from below so she could see his face clearly. "I can't let anyone go again. I can't let you go again."

Shepard stared down in thought. It was his duty to protect the Galaxy at any cost but the words from the closest person to him reminded him of why he did it all. "You're right. Sorry." He said quietly, and sighed. "We've done enough. Tell Hackett the news."

"You're doing the right thing." Miranda moved to go leave.

"Let's hope so." Shepard looked up at the friends he'd been to hell with looking concerned at him in silence, the closest to his heart comforting him beside him. "Good night, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Shepard lay awake in the darkness that engulfed the room from beneath the heavy duvet and with broken legs. The warm air made him drowsy and tired, wanting to sleep and convince himself everything was Ok, but a tear here and a thought there kept him wide awake and slaved to a nightmare he couldn't fall asleep to make it go away. It was as if the long years of service had made him addicted to the need to help, and brought him away from a life that he had worked for. The feeling that someone was getting away with crimes while he lay in bed was haunting and wrong, and the feeling that said he couldn't help was even worse. But he knew the rest of the armies and fleets we're ready to deal with the politics and push passed the lies and deception to reach the wrong doers and end them forever. It didn't help though.

He felt a brush against his bare legs and a voice in his ear. "Don't worry Shepard, I'm here." Said Tali, feeling his slowing heart beat. "You're doing the right thing letting someone else sort it out."

"I know it's just..."

"It should be you? You're place is with me now, not the Alliance. Your service is to keep us happy and love me."

Shepard smiled at the warm words. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok; once we're on Rannoch everything will be ok. We don't even have to worry now." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Come on, turn over."

Shepard obliged, rolling towards his lover so he could see her caring eyes and warm smile. He snuggled closer to her, making sure he could always be reminded that everything would be all right. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too." She grinned, feeling the loving embrace and calming nerves, letting him fall asleep in her arms. She heard him sigh and fall closer to her in peace. The things he must have endured alone over the years, the things that would awaken in his mind at the mention and pour fright and terror into his mind when the shield of courage and hope was down, so he would have to curl up and cry alone. She had to be there for him then, it was her duty to make sure the savoir of the Galaxy was never alone again. It was the least she could do in return for all he ever did for her. Saving her from Fist, from the Geth, from the conclave and for nothing in return. When he had offered to fall in love with her, to choose her as soul mate to face the danger together it was the best day of her life. Now she lay with him returning the favour.

* * *

Don't worry I don't think I can bring myself to do another sad chapter again for a while. For now we need more fluff.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Normandy, the front line warship of the Alliance Navy that served as a vessel for the great Commander Shepard and his crew sat perched in the hanger bay, a wire framework of its grandeur as workers toiled hard, upgrading the powerful drive core to a new and spectacular capacity. The core lay apart from the frame, a hub for wires and controls that ran in a Zen garden of patterns across the metallic floor. Scientists checked readings and adjusted levels on terminals and the bodywork was under reforming, removing scratches and dents. All in all, the effort for a single ship was astronomical in comparison to other docks that repaired dreadnaughts and cruisers. And all the work was to ensure the crew could deliver supplies quickly, before its demilitarisation.

Shepard stood with Tali as she worked at one of the control panels, looking through readings and checking diagnostics. She looked at home in the world of space flight, using honed skills and quick hands that had tended the Normandy designs for years and before that makeshift star ships and tethered transports for many years more. She was an expert at her job, a master craftswomen and a major asset. If the other races had seen them as useful before the galaxy might have been a better place, and now everyone was equal it seemed every trait was needed.

"And..." Tali made some final adjustments, closing in on a finish. "Done!" She pushed away from the panel with a sigh. "I thought maintaining this thing was difficult."

"You ok with it?" Shepard asked, in his usual concern.

"Please Shepard, the quicker we get this thing moving the quicker we get to Rannoch."

"If you say so, but don't stress yourself." Shepard moved to leave, but noticed that Tali followed.

"Adams said that I could have a day off."

"Oh? Any reason?"

"Since you seem to have forgotten that your days of saving the Galaxy are over, and you need to rest from wars."

"Look Tali." Shepard said as he turned round. "I'm fine, last night won't happen again."

"I don't know Shepard, but if you don't want to-"

"No I still want to spend the day with you."

Tali smiled, happy that her plan had worked. She understood that Shepard wanted to spend time with her but with the need to get off world she had been afraid he would turn down the offer. "Any Ideas?" She asked, as they moved towards the exit.

He thought, thinking of anything to do in the mass construction site. He would usually spend the day wandering around checking out the progress but with Tali that didn't feel like the right thing to do. Instead he bought up his Omni-Tool.

"Who are you calling?" She asked, looking over his shoulder."

"My mother, I think you two should meet now we have the time."

Tali's head spun with worries and concerns. "What if she doesn't like that I'm a Quarian?" She said slowly and quietly, a wavering in her tone.

"I've already spoken to her about who you are, and to us it doesn't matter. What does matter that we've been through a lot and you're a nice person. Don't worry she'll love you!"

"Thank you but...ok" She felt reassured by his words.

A voice came though the speaker and rang out into the dusty air. "Admiral Shepard spe- Oh hi- I didn't expect you to call right now."

"Can you take the day off? I have Tali with me and I'd like you to meet her if that's ok."

"Of course, that sounds like a wonderful Idea! I just need to finish off here then I'll meet you for coffee." The voice stopped and the Commander turned off the device.

"So how is the Normandy coming along? From all I can see it looks like good progress."

"The drive core is already improved, but it did get moved quite a bit when we crashed. However we have managed to put the frame back together as you saw and we are about to reinstall the engines."

"Sounds good, how long do you think it will take?"

Tali shook her head. "A month at least, the damage is worse than we thought."

"And what about EDI? We never told the alliance we had an AI aboard."

Tali giggled. "The reaction Hackett had when we told him was priceless, Keelah I'm glad I have a visor. But I think he accepted the fact well now that the Geth are helping."

"That's good, I doubt Joker would have...liked it if she was removed."

Tali looked down, seeing the concrete she had fought for her life on not a few weeks ago. She knew better than some what loss was like after her parents and then Shepard. She hid a sob and muted her voice to breathe so she could calm herself. If he caught her sad again it would make her cry more. She clenched his hand tighter, feeling it really there.

They rounded a corner and towards the small coffee shop. It was tiny compared to the other places they had been to that prided on technology and flashing lights and coloured drinks. This place was smaller with less energy with a short line for a hot beverage in the chilling weather. Several tables covered some of the little floor space that people sat around, enjoying the calm. It was warm inside with a satisfying scent that wafted out the door as the couple wandered in, feeling the change in temperature from the outside world and the looks from the tables. They all smiled and some nodded at the Heroes that walked passed. None even thought Tali as lesser anymore, and just felt happy he could enjoy life like the rest of them.

"Take a seat Tali, I'll buy the drinks."

She sat down gratefully in the soft leather seat. It wasn't exactly the premium comfort the flat provided but after a long morning it felt good to sit down, even though it was her mind that had done all the work. She noticed a Salarian wandering over to the table, an excited look in his large, dark, fast moving eyes. She watched him approach.

"Excuse me." He said. "But are you Tali'Zorah? The combat engineer in Shepard's crew?"

"Yes I am, he's right over there if you-"

"Oh no, everyone seems to admire the commander but his crew is said to make him what he is, do you mind if I have an autograph?"

She signed her name quickly. "Here you go." She said cheerfully.

"Thank you." He looked at the signature for a second, admiring the Keelish writing. "Even amongst Salarians your knowledge of computer science is considered genius." He left quickly.

Shepard watched him go before sitting beside her, passing a tube over to her, hearing a thank you. "Looks like you got a fan." He teased.

"Why can't they go to you? I hate being famous."

Shepard laughed. "Why me? I'm not that clever, unlike you...genius."

"Because you're our leader, and you we're the one on the citadel ending it all not me."

He took a sip from the scalding bitterness, tasting the warmth and the soothing feeling down his parched throat. "My mother should be here soon."

"But in all seriousness, you are the reason everyone is sitting here today, enjoying a drink."

"I couldn't have done it without you Tali." He leant forward on the table, lowering his voice to a whisper while he spoke to her eyes. "You kept me going."

Tali grinned, and absorbed the gratitude. Being modest wouldn't help, it never did with Shepard."

The admiral came over and joined them, walking carefully with a cup of hot coffee, watching the watery substance wobble though the wide top.

"Mum, glad you could make it."

"Nice to see you too, I got given a few hours off, but you must be Tali."

She blushed and shook the hand before her. "Hello Admiral."

"Please call me Hannah, I remember seeing you after the battle of the Citadel, you must be a big part of John's crew."

"I do engineering and sometime's go with Shepard on missions, but I mostly work on the drive core"."

"Yes, I know Quarians are known for their technical expertise, but the Normandy's a complicated ship, you are probably very clever in that case."

"Thank you" Tali now felt for sure it was ok for her to be a Quarian.

"Tali's an asset to the crew, we couldn't have pulled this off without her." Shepard smiled in appreciation. "And now everything's over I plan to spend my life with her."

"So I heard, it's not like John to go beyond his work and into actual living, you we're always focused on the military. What changed?"

"A lot of things," Shepard took another sip, careful not to burn his tongue. "And Tali is a really nice person to be around."

"She must be if she can put up with you Shepard, I hope he doesn't get on your nerves too much, he was always a pain as a child."

Tali chuckled at her joking. "I manage, but he does sometimes put himself in too much danger."

"Usually there's a reason," Shepard answered. "But you're right the war was a little stressful."

"After I heard you we're hit by a Reaper and kept going I think you ought to have a break from worrying everyone. How is it now you're out of Hospital?" Hannah looked over at her son, passed the layer that kept the moral of troops up.

"With Tali here I'm fine; it's great to have her back and the crew."

"It's nice to see we're all happy after this war, and you Tali? I saw the Normandy crash from miles away."

"It was... nerve racking to say the least but no one was hurt."

Hannah took a long, smiling look at his choice. Although she could not see her face she could already tell that it was beautiful, and if she knew John she'd already shown him her face amongst other things. The suit she wore was pretty to, with interesting patterns on the fabric that ran from her head to torso. She realised she'd never really dealt with other races before unlike John who rode a co designed ship with a crew from almost every species. He had lived a full life on the Normandy and she was proud of him. More so now that he had found someone to share his life with.

"Tell me about yourself." She asked politely. "I don't know much about you aside from the news and from what I've seen about your people."

"Well before I joined Shepard I worked in the flotilla. When I left for pilgrimage-our rite of passage into adulthood I met Shepard."

"With that data on Saren, I thought it was you I saw in the vids."

"Yes, that was me; I had tried to give it to the Shadow Broker because I couldn't get it to the council..."

"I see, back then no one even bothered to see you as a sophisticated and clever species. But what about life on the flotilla? Have any family."

Tali sighed. "Both my Parents are dead, mother with an infection and Father with an experiment gone wrong. I have no siblings."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know."

Its fine, I've moved on."

Hannah looked on sympathetically. For someone who lost so much she was remarkably strong willed. Maybe it was time and tears that fixed it or maybe it was Shepard. She already knew the answer. "So how is it now the wars over for you?"

"Much better than with the Reapers, there is so much to do with the Normandy though."

"I'm sure that you and my son have had a lot of catching up to do with all the time. What do you plan to do on Rannoch? I hear it's very different to Earth."

"Have a home there." Shepard answered. "Away from the council and worries. Mainly the council."

They laughed, and continued to share the memories of how arrogant the council was, how they denied everything until it was at the door. It was a good memory now.

* * *

I do plan to involve all characters eventually, just not at once. I really wanted to do this chapter though to involve Hannah as she was never involved enough in the actual we can't make good endings Bioware plot


	21. Chapter 21

This was interesting to write, trying to keep the post war peace while making it engaging. Turns out weather can be a good starting point.

* * *

Chapter 21

Drops of speeding water fell to the hard ground with a splash as a shower of icy rain. Streets covered themselves with tiny white dots which melted down slowly into puddles of tears. Dark smoky clouds covered whatever sunlight that tried to penetrate, filling the sky with a thunderstorm of wrath and hatred, firing anger down be it ice or lightning, maddened by the organic life that built upon its land, felled it's trees and ate it's fruit. People huddled in doorways, homes, buildings whatever they could find to shield the pain. Hooded silhouettes with material that shined bright in the flares of energy that pieced the earth sharply, walked along streets briskly, tattered raincoats and protective jackets weak against the strong winds and terrible shower. But still, Liara toiled on.

She worked among commandos and powerful biotics, lifting great loads onto structures, keen to show defiance against the gods who tried to slow their progress. Years of training and honing made the Asari strong, stronger than any Krogan that travelled the spinning dust cloud of coloured lights. They had endured great battles over hundreds of years in covert operations and military conditions. Compared to the ones who hid, they we're resilient. The young, almost barely one hundred and ten years of age professor in archaeology struggled alongside the powerhouses, feeling every drop of hard rain against her blue skin. She could feel the burning molten core that lay in her brain, screaming at her that the loads we're too much, straining and hurting her head at the force. But she was Liara T'soni, and she would not stand inside while there was work to do and this is what years of work alongside Shepard had taught her. She had seen him struggle and push against unimaginable forces and keep going, and she would too.

The hunk of material slid into place with a thud, a ringing sound in her ears and a weakness in her bones telling her that a few more and she would be unconscious, passing out in the rain that drowned the tears and sweat so it mingled and joined, making a single thought, single emotion and that was determination. The thought that with her help the city would be rebuilt, and then other cities, other worlds and then entire systems and clusters of advanced life living anew in a free Galaxy. It would be beautiful, but would take time and effort.

The next piece was passed up to her, the weight, the force passing onto her as she heaved it up to the next location, tireless faceless workers helping beside her but not for her. The piece was lifted into place, and the ringing grew louder than the rain, thunderstorms, and wind put together, the sky growing hazy as eyelids blocked the view. Her muscles untensed as she fell to her knees on the high scaffolding, the rusty iron against her flesh and the hardness beneath her. This was no place for her, but where was her place now apart from a crew member of an Alliance warship. What was her use now the Reapers had gone? The words of a brave friend came to her mind and Kaidan's voice sounded above the ringing. He had told her that that was where she was needed. But what for? A friend? Maybe the Prothean was right; maybe she should find something more than that as a reason to stay. The metallic plate was cold in her pocket. It was another option, another way to advance civilisation. From her initial results it was a record about the entire Prothean race, everything, and if studied would take years but in the end turn out for the better. But would it not be better to spend the rest of her life with friends? With...Kaidan?

"T'soni I know the weathers worse than Kahje but we must keep working." A voice rung between the bars.

"I'm sorry." Liara stood back up again, and in her heart she knew that trying to keep helping wouldn't help the closest of people when she lay dead from exhaustion. "But I can't keep up with everyone else."

"I understand, you're biotics are not as strong as ours. Go home and rest, maybe Hackett has lighter work."

Liara smiled and carefully descended the ladder, the nauseating effect lingering in her mind. The ground felt like it pulled her towards it, like it wanted her to become part of it. It looked welcoming and underneath it may be warm and dry; it could even be quiet and comfortable.

She saw a shadow running towards her in the black rain, but he was so far away beside her as she sunk down into peaceful sleep. It was nice to have a break from everything, and the arms that caught her we're less hard than the sharp concrete below. They we're soft and cold, but enough to satisfy her.

* * *

Liara woke slowly into the bed she was in, the touch of soft warm sheets against her palms nice and relaxing. She sat up slowly, the headache dizzying but lesser in comparison. She rested her back against the pillows, groping a hand to her forehead with a groan.

A cheerful sound entered her head. "I told you working with commandos was a bad idea." Kaidan chuckled as he bought over a mug of steaming tea. "You passed out just as I got there."

"I..."Liara looked puzzlingly around her apartment, the temporary accommodation that severed as home. She stumbled over her words and realised she was cold. Shaking hands grasped the ceramic warmth in appreciation. "I passed out?"

"Yeah, you did."

Liara took a sip, tasting the heat while it passed through her body. "Why we're you there? I...I thought you we're here with the others?"

Kaidan chuckled softly as he leant over her in concern. "I came to haul you back here. When Garrus said you'd gone out there I came to find you."

"Thank you then...And sorry."

"Don't mention it; we're the crew of the Normandy we don't let our people suffer without help."

The name made her smile. She was part of something. Not like signing up for an excavation with strangers or leading a private army as a sword to protect her business. No this was like having a family, a good family. One that was whole, unlike growing up with a Matriarch on your own. She wanted to say something to him, tell him how she felt, but no words came as she smiled happily up at a friend.

"Kaidan I-"She trailed off, afraid to speak.

He silenced her thoughts with a hand, waving away the fear. "Speak your mind."

* * *

The streets outside lightened a little, letting streams of sunlight pour between cracks in the barricade so the light could fall down, hitting the Earth softly at an incomprehensible speed. Rain water lay in mere puddles and the dark clouds parted like glass, a single hit breaking the magic that tied the pieces together of a window that separated so much yet so little. The crack had spread and eventually fell away completely. The light that shone upon a blue, clearing sky cast a spectrum of light in an arc, creating beauty from the parting of the beast. Rain drops still fell and radiated from the pools they landed on. The water now softly landed with the weight of a feather.

A shop, looking abandoned and forgotten between the giants of buildings with all but a door and a window covered by smoke, a memory of the war it had lasted in. Raindrops landed on the glass revealing the contents on a fractional level, running down in jittered steps, clearing a way to see. From the cracks a dusty old shop was seen, covered by cobwebs and dust, covering everything thoroughly, but it had not been weeks or days that it had been abandoned, it was long lost in a time when aliens we're myths and a mass relay was a frozen ghost in the black sky of space.

Shepard approached the shop, peering in though a crack in the window. He had passed it on his to the apartment block, after a leisurely stroll through the watery city. He had missed the sky, the clean air and the warm sun after so long travelling space, to be wandering though his own home world felt like a luxury. He carefully opened the door, treading lightly across the cracked floor. The air was polluted and dirty making him cough and the clouds of dust that sprang at every step was unsettling. Why this place was left for so long was strange. With the influx of people leaving Earth for colonies and space travel the need for preservation of space was much less, but to leave this place untouched for more than thirty years was strange.

He noticed a sign on the wall and wiped away the dirt. This place was a jeweller, where people would come for items of value, but there was no more value now the fashion trends pointed away from gold and silver, diamonds and precious gems. People saw the metals on other worlds as things of value and gold as malleable and easily damaged. The products that would have cost hundreds would now be worthless. It was interesting but sad for Shepard as he wandered though the world he never saw yet seemed familiar to him.

A glint caught his eye and he moved close to it. Buried beneath dust and cobwebs lay one item that had survived the long years alone, unused, forgotten and cast down from its glory. He picked it up and dusted it off, feeling its circular shape and smooth surface. Running his figure round it he felt a bump that stuck out, a row of diamonds on one side. It was a ring, a gold ring with diamonds encrusted on the top. It looked beautiful compared to the state of the shop. He turned it over in his figures, feeling the slight weight and cool surface, but also feeling a thought that nudged the back of his mind gently. A reminder of what he should do. Shepard pocketed the ring and left. He was never one for theft but in this case it felt right, to retrieve an item long forgotten for a good reason.

* * *

"Damn James." Garrus stared out of the window. "Are you sure this is the right Earth we saved the weather is dreadful."

"That's because we're in England. Where I come from its much warmer." James replied.

Traynor looked up from, a data pad. "It's not always like this there are sometimes hot summers."

"But it does still rain a lot." James stared out the window at the streaming rain. "It has gotten better though. Any news from Doc?"

"She's with Kaidan; he's making sure she's ok." Garrus reassured. "Still not sure why she's not taking advantage of this little shore leave like we are but I guess there is still a lot to do."

"A hell of a lot, can't imagine what the rest of the Galaxy is doing."

"I can answer that." Samantha sat up in the arm chair. "I got in touch with Palaven."

Garrus turned at the mention of his home world abruptly. The thought of news was hopeful.

"Their managing fine like we are. Little shorter on supplies but their rebuilding what they can before the relays are fixed. After that they'll be perfect."

Garrus nodded gratefully and returned to sit down. "With the bad weather I thought everyone would be indoors."

"Cortez, Sparks, Joker and EDI are at the Normandy, and Shepard went for a stroll I think." James explained as he reached for a beer. "Want some Garrus? Traynor? No? Alright more for me then." He pulled out a glass and poured himself a drink.

A friendly face appeared at the door. "Did I miss anything?" Shepard said and sat down.

"Nope, just Liara passed out or something." Traynor replied casually without looking up.

"Want a beer Shepard?"

"Sure, please." He took the glass gratefully and sat down. How he was going to tell Tali was the next step.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the bog moment? Are you excited because I am. :3

* * *

Chapter 22

"I could get use to this" Tali mumbled into the sheets.

Shepard laughed quietly as he slid out of bed. It had been a week since he'd picked up the ring from the abandoned shop, and today he planned to put it to good use. He looked back at the balled up person who sunk into the pillow, trying to manage warmth without her normal sustenance. Her hair lay bedraggled over her face, her eyes tight shut against the blinding light that came though the clear window.

"It's almost ten o'clock by the way." He admitted.

She jerked out of sleep, conscious of her lateness and sat up quickly. "Keelah I should be working on the Normandy right now" She exclaimed, grabbing her suit and pulling it on in a hurry."

Shepard watched with mild humour, seeing the rush, the frantic movement of what had just been a state of slumber. "Something wrong?" He teased, slipping his own cloths on and attaching the leg bracers.

"You don't have to work with your injury, but we all have to." She pulled up her hood, stifling a giggle. "So don't make fun of me now!"

"Relax; you're the savoir of the galaxy you can afford lie in."

She sighed loudly and slipped her mask on. "I'll be out midday, talk to you later." Tali left quickly, giving Shepard a quick hug before closing the air locked door.

Shepard sat at the edge of the bed, looking at where she had just been with a broad smile on his face. She didn't need to rush, she didn't even have to work but she did it anyway because that was who she was, someone who helped people. Shepard on the other hand could do little of the sort with little technical expertise and disability. He looked down at the fabric and metal that kept him standing, it made him feel reliant, weak, and without Tali he wouldn't even still be alive, even if he hadn't pulled the trigger. He felt sharpness in his pocket and reached in to find the small box he had kept the precious object safe inside, shielded from sight and damage, yielding the element of surprise. He scanned the polished surface. Remarkably the years of abandonment and loneliness had made it none the brighter, able to stand strong and new until its day of reckoning. That was how he had seen himself before, someone who would never give up in the face of evil, ready to die but never give in. But that was years ago when he worked alongside helmeted soldiers like him, their voices the same, their tactics all Human and similar. If he had never joined the Normandy and lead it to find friends that he could fight not to be ready to die, but to see another day with them he would still be that person he had been. His past was a ghost in his mind that shuddered in the corner, never to be awoken while a new hero took its place with a bond with others different traits and personalities. He had become a different person but, like the ring still had the memory there to stay new. He held it between finger and thumb, holding it up to the light. Soon it would be on his fiancées finger as a symbol of love and companionship.

"Shepard did you see..." Garrus trailed off at the entry way to his room, leaning against the frame.

"Tali?" Shepard continued to look at the ring, not taking his eyes off the surface. "She's gone to the Normandy to help, I think she was late."

"I see, I'm guessing you have plans too?"

Shepard put the ring back in the velvet box, away from the world and its horrors even after the war. "I think it's time."

"Damn right it is, mind if I get to brag instead of you now Tali's gone?"

"I'll tell them myself but-" Garrus was already gone, rushing back to the lounge. A muffled shout through thick walls echoed back to him of his own words, and a round of clapping finished the statement. They deserved to know, and had the responsibility to remain quiet.

Sighing he joined them, seeing the laughs and cheers of his friends.

"When are you going to do it Loco?" James asked.

"When no one's watching that's for sure." Shepard replied quickly, grabbing a plate of rations, and falling into one of the chairs.

"Only half of us will follow you around all day, have no fear."

"That makes me really hopeful James."

"He's just joking" Cortez laughed. "But he might hire Kasumi to do it for him."

"They all shared another cheer, before sinking back into enjoying the morning. They we're happy for him, and already knew the answer was yes.

"You know Shepard; I'd make an excellent best man." Kaidan suggested, "I know all about how you're the second best shot in the Galaxy...unlike Garrus."

"Keep talking Kaidan you've got good ideas." Garrus laughed.

* * *

Tali toiled hard to make up lost time. No one had noticed her turning up over an hour late but she still was behind, and had to work fast to catch up to the schedule she had made. Back on the Flotilla when she was late to something her Father always lectured her on why she shouldn't have stayed up late or something...Not sure what he would make of her having a human pleasure her for over an hour a night, filling her with love and sensation. But then serving on a human ship made him angry too. If he knew she was dating a human, his reaction would be scary, and Shepard's entertaining. He always had the best aggressive tone in arguments and the most unanswerable questions that left them speechless. Tali giggled in her helmet at some of the memories like Shepard and Udina, that one reporter, all the Quarian admirals, even the Illusive man.

The thought of spending her life with him was exhilarating. Every morning a pleasure, every afternoon a joy of freedom, and every evening and night comfort and warmth or whatever fantasy they wanted to enter. Even if they we're bored and wanted another adventure a call and a few hours would have them aboard their ship to go where they wanted with some of the closest of her family that she had fostered there. A chill ran down her back and she shivered in the cold. The one thing she could never have with him though was a child, a way to bring a life into the world after taking so many away. Of course there would always be adoption but would that be enough?

"How's that engine coming Tai?" Adam's voice called up to her while she sat on a wing, sparks flying off a circuit board which she tinkered on. The words cast off her worried and she returned to her work, focus back to normal.

"Almost done!" She answered.

* * *

The day's work ended and engineers filed out, with Tali looking back at her ship. Yes it belonged to them now. It looked better than the week before, with now panels in place and engines ready to go. All it took to get it operational was a few weeks. And then they would leave. Earth was nice but there was nothing for her here now the dream was coming true. Turning to go she saw Shepard walking towards her.

"John? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Tali," Shepard pulled her in, putting her arms on her waist. "Thought you'd might like a walk."

"That sounds nice; I think I've gone blind almost with the amount of welding I've done."

"How's the work coming? Almost done? It looks almost done."

"A few weeks then we're gone."

The couple walked away from the hanger, taking a last look before the doors closed.

"Are you sure you can walk? I was told you we're moving too much."

"No, it's fine." Shepard reassured, but still felt the stiffness and the pain. "But wouldn't mind the support."

Tali rested a hand on his hip, letting him lean on her a little. "Whatever you need John."

"Thank you. It's not long now until I'm out of these."

They crossed the road slowly, and opened a gate to a small park that sat at the other side. Inside it was just grass and bare trees with some winter flowers that blossomed in the cold weather, just to keep up the colour. Birds jumped from branch to branch, feeding on whatever they could find be it seeds or water from a lake that appeared in the centre, the water chilling but clear. In all the high tech construction to see nature survive the war and to be taken care of after was a beautiful thing indeed. It was as if the Reapers had ignored the secluded grove with high hedges because of its harmless exquisite prettiness. But the truth was just luck against the terrible war machines.

Tali helped Shepard sit into a bench by the pond, laying the crutches aside and taking her place beside him, snuggling up for warmth like she always did. She laid a hand on his leg, and looked lovingly into his eyes above her from under her helmet. To her it was like seeing the world though a screen, but she knew he could see who she was from beneath her visor. See she was smiling, happy eyes and relaxed features. She understood that he knew her thoughts, her hopes and fears, her love and compassion. She was truly joined in love as strong as the old trees bored their thick roots into the hard ground, anchoring itself for all eternity.

"It's beautiful here, away from the city." She said.

"Yes it is. I sometimes forget how astounding nature is living aboard a ship."

"Me too, I saw a flower when I was fifteen. Before that the only nature I saw was genetically modified plant life that lived on the ships. I had never seen a flower before that."

"I didn't see much of Rannoch, what's it like in terms of nature?"

She slipped into the stories she had heard about the myth they had once dominated. "Most of the planet is vast deserts with little life. But where there is the water's edge there is so much life, flowers and grass, with animals to give them nutrients with no insect life. There are so many colours there beside the sand. That's where I want to live, Where to spend my life with you."

Shepard parted from Tali so he could face her, and he pulled out a box from his pocket. Now was the best time. The answer was a high success rate but this was a big moment for both of them. He flipped off the lid, revealing the gem that shone bright in the afternoon sun and white sky. She stared down at the gift, admiring the shine. She had read that this was a symbolic action, but her thoughts we're elsewhere at the sight he had presented. "Will you join me in life forever? Will you marry me Tali?"

She felt a tear in her eye as she looked up at his face. "Yes" She managed, and then boosted her voice even though it wavered and faltered in the silent wind. Even though she was surprised and swept away by what he had just done. "Yes!" She sobbed though happy eyes, taking the ring from its box, holding it close to her heart. She wrapped her arms round him, holding the trinket in her hand, and laughing though the crying. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Tali, Thank you." He let her go so he could move her closer, closer to his warmth and spiritual semblance of love. She was going to marry him, to be bound until death.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't say I don't spoil you. :)

* * *

Chapter 23

Shepard braced himself ready to face the celebration while Tali excused herself. He didn't feel abandoned but neither was he happy that he would be the centre of attention. Entering the lounge all conversations abruptly stopped to stare in anticipation. All anyone could say was Joker, saying "Well?"

He looked around the room, enjoying the power and restraint of their joy. He opened his mouth to speak the words but it was not the voice he heard as hands fell on his shoulder and female vocals replaced his.

"She said yes." Tali said, letting out a cry of happiness while the lounge crowed round with beaming faces, drinks passed with great enthusiasm. Shepard and Tali became the idol at that night, sitting in a circle around laughter and victory.

Liara bought up her Omni-Tool. "We need to organise a wedding."

"Yes," Traynor agreed quickly. "We should invite everyone!"

"Have lots of drinks" James added.

"And decoration, good food to." Kaiden joined in. "Where should we have it?"

"The Normandy?" Shepard suggested. "I'd say it beats any church."

Joker nodded "I'm with Shepard; the Normandy is where it all began and where it was all finished."

"Yes, a proper place for a ship's captain." Tali laughed.

"And it's engineer too"

"Get a room." Garrus coughed and laughter erupted.

Through the chaos of toasts and joy Shepard noticed Joker gesturing to him, and in the rabble he rose to join him on the balcony.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just uh... wanted to say congrats."

Shepard grinned. "Thanks Joker, that means a lot. You've been there since the beginning and we're all here now. I often forget how important that is."

"Beats getting shot by a reaper- oh wait, you survived that."

Shepard chuckled, looking over the city. "Any plans with EDI?"

"I don't think we're as fancy as you Commander, just being at the helm with her on the Normandy is the life I want, and thanks to you we both got what we want."

"I hear you, and I'm glad that you came around and asked her."

"So do I, and being on a ship stops people from laughing at me because she's an AI."

"But you're flight lieutenant Jeff Moreau and she has a brilliant mind, I don't think any ones going to laugh at any of us now."

"Particularly the councillors." Joker laughed, taking a sip from his drink. "EDI found a clip of their reaction to you being right, I'll send it to you. And uh...never call ne Jeff again."

"Noted, let's get back in."

* * *

The shiny object that flared in the fading light appeared mesmerising in all its beauty and all its meaning. The gold cylindrical form let the beams from the fiery god dance gracefully across it and the row of diamonds made spectrums of faint rainbows that scattered across the room. Each jewel a marvel in splendid cut shapes, fitted tightly to its counterpart that held it all together to never be separated, like the war and hell the owner had been through always taught her he'd never leave her behind no matter what.

Tali continued to stare at the masterwork of an artisan, turning her hand over and over to make sure she saw all of it on her finger. It fitted perfectly, slotting lose enough to only feel the constant reminder she was in love, and tight enough for it never to be lost. She would wear it all the time, under her glove so the engines and familiar tools did not damage it. When she could walk the land with uncovered eyes, see the galaxy in liberty of infection, and touch textured surfaces with uncovered hands, then she would be able to show it as a symbol of her affection. Then she would know that everything was truly ok.

Shepard sat away from her, on a call to someone about something else. But at that time all she heard was the love in his gift. That was all she ever needed from him.

Shepard turned off his Omni-tool with a sigh.

"Who was that?" Tali asked quietly

"Hackett wants me to make a speech when my injuries are healed, about how we won the war and why we should stick together and bring a better future."

"Something wrong with that?" Tali finally looked up, into the eyes of her dearest.

"Just that he wants me to do it and not him. I'm just a soldier, not a war leader."

"But you are a hero, and you united this Galaxy." She looked in sympathy. "What is the problem really John?"

Shepard rubbed his eyes slowly, breathing slightly heavier from the tiredness. "There's no news about the attacks."

"Look, that's their duty now, not ours. We've done our bit. Just relax before you hurt yourself thinking about it."

Shepard leant back in the chair, feeling the wheels move under him a little. "Ok, I'll do that. But if you keep looking at that ring Miss Vas Normandy you may go blind."

Tali lowered her hand laughing. "I love you John."

"I love you too."

Shepard rose from his chair and walked over to sit beside her, and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm so glad that now the war is over I'm not spending it alone."

"So am I, I'm glad you came back to me."

"Before I met you or all the Normandy crew I just worked. I could never turn off the switch in my mind that told me to fight to survive or die in honour. I could never talk to the others and say they we're friends. I could never hang on to something apart from the alliance."

Tali pressed herself against him, nuzzling in his neck. "Must have been so lonely for you."

"But then I was assigned to the Normandy, a ship that ended up with so many different people. And I felt...I felt as if I could live for once. To be able to talk without the constant feeling that I have to live up to whom I had become all the time. I could relax and listen to people who listened to me." He paused to sigh away a tear. "And then I met you."

She'd heard enough, she knew where it was going. "And now we can live together forever, we'll never be alone again." She saw him smile, his train of thoughts of loss gone to be replaced by hope.

"Yes, that is a happy ending, for both of us. Better than I hoped for."

Tali bought him down gently, laying them both on the sheets to rest from the day, the day when he had proposed. "It's like someone saw us here, alone and desperate while the Reapers threatened us all and then changed our fate for us. So we could enjoy a fairy tale ending."

She leant up and kissed him lightly on the lips, the calmness soothing and the feeling still gave her butterflies even slightly. But it was a constant reminder of how lucky she was to have him. She savoured the touch, closing her eyes and feeling a warm hand on her cheek, compelling her to stay, and she laid a hand on his chest, the ringed finger leading it to his neck so she could pull him towards her. But something came up from below her heart, an addiction of a pleading instinct, begging her to want more, and she did as she opened her mouth, running her tongue into his mouth and enveloping his quickening breaths. She came aware of her suit, unhooded and ungloved but very much a barrier between them, and she pulled away quickly, her mouth still locked to his as she began to undo the latches and buckles, desperate for his hands on her skin. With her eyes still very much closed she slid the material down to her legs, desperate to get it off and stay with him, but finally it was off and she could pounce back on him, the rough fabric against her bare chest and it felt good, her bare legs slipping and sliding all over his to keep up the pace, a wisp of connection to between her legs sending fiery shivers to her head.

She tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and quickly stripping him naked so she could feel again as she finally broke away from his hot lips to gasp for breath. The lust for love powerful in her veins and her heart beating fast at the unexpected change. She was in a dream, a fantasy, and a different world where all was wild and full of delicious achievement. But this time it would be different, this time she would be the one to make him happy, not for Shepard to spoil her. She had the advantage, straddled over his body tightly, the sensation of her opening weak but very much erotic. She looked down in seduction at the man who stared up at her beautiful form, her wide hips and thin body and firm breasts. She watched him stare at her flamed eyes that spoke in primitive wants. She flicked her hair away; each strand threads of time lose in the synthetic breeze, slowing down the movement to an eternity. Each movement was a demand of attention, an impulse of action that made Shepard's empathy and understanding of selfless behaviour vanish into a blinding void that screamed at him to get at her, to touch every part of her smooth skin.

Gently and sexily she pulled her arms together, squeezing her breasts as she put her hands on his chest, pressing down as she moved them down his body in crazy patterns, each centimetre bringing her face close to his so that he could feel her entrancing breath in his face, ticking his stubble. She was in control and would not let him take any advantage apart from what he gave her, his hands useless above his head.

Tali thought for something to say that would make him go mad with need for her, and something came, her voice echoing into his face, a whisper reaching his ear. "I'm sure your loooving what I offer." She felt something hard and gently gripped it, feeling him shudder a little. "Commander Shepard."

"Oh I am Miss Vas Normandy." Shepard replied taking on the same tone she took in an effort to melt her to him. He felt her waver, absorb his words but stay in character as she slid him inside of her, the tightness and the friction driving them both to dreamlike ecstasy as each other's actions we're felt by the other, the reactions forcing them to bend to each others will. She quickened her pace, pressing her body against him in support, interlocking her fingers with his to tease him, even though she wanted nothing more than his touch.

Seconds and seconds felt like a lifetime of pleasure as they groaned and moaned, shivering with excitement and tensing with shock. He felt a row of teeth slightly biting his neck, the smooth hair on his shoulder, tickling his arm. He felt her legs rub against his and the growing climax.

Tali felt a sudden influx in heat as an explosion erupted inside of her, making her respond, releasing a flow of fanatical, red hot overpowering love that made them breath harder, Tali arching her back in volcanic fumes of emotion. She fell off him, pulling him out of her and still feeling the wetness and tenseness that broke the calm.

They lay there for a full minute in panting love, staring into others eyes and watching the desire turn back to deep romantic passion. No one could come between them ever.

Tali moved back closer to him, rolling over to one side while Shepard grabbed the duvet and pulled it up to their cheeks like a sheet of fluffy clouds that rested upon their form that lay tightened together. Shepard kissed her again on the lips, rubbing his nose against hers.

"I...am...so in love with you John." The mention of his name though tired rasps made him smile sweetly, wrapping a hand behind her back to pull her towards him, so they could fall asleep again in each other's seething abyss of love that could not be escaped while nerves were filled with affection.

* * *

Coming close to leaving Earth. Just a few more chapters until part 2 :D


	24. Chapter 24

This was really really fun to write. Fluff just got real.

* * *

Chapter 24

Overnight, the bedraggled town had transformed from the dull grey of ash coated ruins and shining metal reconstruction to something unimaginatively different. Each surface before seeing out into the wide open air now lay coated with a cold blanket of icy particles that formed large sheets of pure whiteness, gleaming like diamonds on a sunny day. A deep cover of snow made roads indistinguishable from surrounding areas, merging everything to one colour, one look, one feel. The freezing conditions none the dampener of the high spirits that took their place in proud souls and the running water that flowed from river to lake to sea froze solid in a flat patterned form, separating the world above from the dark world below.

From the window of the apartment block faces were seen peeking out, trying to get a better view of the outlandish weather in mixed excitement and confusion.

"Snow?" Samantha said, puzzled. "In November?"

"It would appear the effects of pre space flight civilisation and inefficient methods are still apparent today." EDI explained from behind. "This weather is unusual by Earth standards but even after fusion power and mass effect fields climate change has changed occurrence of weather."

"Whatever she said it's still snow overnight!" Joker laughed, he had rarely seen snow on Earth, for him and the other Humans it was a special day. "And it looks thick too."

"Not as thick as in Canada, I remember 1 Christmas when there was seven inches." Kaidan said

"Show off, but if it's as cold as Noveria I'm glad we're not in Canada."

Garrus cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Joker you never left the ship, we all had to go through a blizzard in a Mako, remember? With Geth everywhere?"

"Hey, The SR1 had really bad heating, and I wasn't wearing armour."

Liara sighed. "Yet you weren't out in a blizzard, and you didn't have Shepard opening the door every five minutes to salvage tech!"

"He got out of the Mako? On Noveria? Man that's Loco." James stepped away from the window to sit down. Shepard was definitely badass but in a freezing blizzard that just seemed stupid. "What about you guys did you follow?"

Liara looked at Garrus who shrugged. Kaidan also shook his head in disagreement.

"If I remember right." Garrus excused himself. "We're allowed to disobey suicidal orders."

"You sure? Damn it that would be great to know a bit earlier." Said James.

"I'm sure, but only if there wasn't a good reason. Half the stuff we did was stupid but had a point."

Liara added, "Like walking up the citadel tower with Geth and Sovereign against us? That wasn't stupid at all."

"Exactly Liara, though if we had the time we could have found a way with...less explosions."

"Agreed, what about the other stuff? Anything you did with Shepard that was suicidal Garrus?" Traynor asked with a grin.

Garrus laughed, noticing that the spotlight was on him. "Well there was this one time we had to blow up a Reaper while we were still on it, and picked up a geth friend along the way. That was totally not scary at all."

"Wasn't there something about Husks? Tali told me there we're husks." Kaidan pried, knowing what had happened already.

"Well there were a lot of husks, but with Tali and Shepard both using Shotguns it was easy for me."

"Oh really?" Liara chuckled condescendingly. "I bet it was really hard for you with you being such a long ranged sharp shooter Garrus. Tell me, how many times did you not end up getting swarmed."

"Yeah Scars, there were apparently a lot there."

Garrus mumbled something. "Only twice!" He admitted.

"And how did you get out of that. Garrus?" Kaidan saw Liara smile as they undermined the Vigilante.

"Look, Shepard and Tali are better short range, that was not my finest moment, but" He tried to redeem himself. "There was a time when I survived on Omega against three merc gangs with them coming over a bridge to me, and from underground. There was Krogan, Heavy mechs, a gunship-"

"Doesn't count" Joker cut in with a laugh. "Shepard pulled you out of that one too."

"So...should we wake Shepard and Tali up before the snow is gone or should we just leave them be?" asked Cortez, who had been mostly silent with laughter through the banter.

"It is likely they would not want to be intruded on, I could send a message." Offered EDI.

"Go for it, they've been getting up late every morning since we we're all back together." Garrus agreed, followed by nods and murmurs from around. "Though if there...in the middle of something leave them be."

"Garrus..." Liara warned.

"What? Sleeping in is something!"

"Uh, if you meant that then why did you agree for EDI to do it in the first place?"

"You're in for it now." Giggled Liara, "Joker can see all your tricks!"

They laughed and began grabbing coats and gloves. Warm cloths had been distributed earlier that morning by the alliance, in understanding that Earth was a lot colder than some planets like Sur'Kesh and Palaven. It was good to see that everyone was helping each other.

* * *

Shepard and Tali we're in fact not still in bed after seeing the whiteness outside. They held each other in the cold morning, feeling cold just by looking outside.

"Is Earth Weather always like this?" Tali shuddered.

Shepard chuckled under his breath. "In winter it is sometimes, I thought your suit kept you warm."

"John that's your job! My suit can't do everything for me...Through we did last on Noveria." She led him away from the window so he could sit back down. "How are your legs?"

"Better." He sighed, looking down at them. They looked no different from normal but the constant twitch of pain, the stiffness and the lack of support told him otherwise.

"Did you take the medication last night?"

"Yes, and this morning. I hope I'm ok before we leave, if I have to walk around with these all the time." He pointed to the bracers beside him.

"Don't worry Shepard." She ducked her head to look up at his face. "You can walk again soon."

"Thanks, it's good that your here with me." He strapped on the bracers and got shakily to his feet. "We should go find the others."

* * *

"Shepard, Tali. Glad to see you got up earlier than usual." Garrus grumbled. "I could have used some back up five minutes ago but hey, no need."

"You're fine Garrus; I already saved your ass a few hundred times."

The crown burst out laughing and Garrus put a hand to his forehead in despair. "There was that one time I saved you from a Harvester."

"I'm sure there was, did we get anything good for breakfast." Shepard asked hungrily

James gestured to the oven. "We got some better stuff this morning, it's in there."

Shepard opened up the oven to find a steaming plate of full English breakfast. He gratefully sat down to eat. Not in a bag was a big step up for him. He had lived on Alliance food for almost ten years, and this had to be the best meal yet that they had served. Tali got a food tube out of a cupboard, and sat down beside him. Her meals would one day be solid. It may only take a few more months to be free of her suit, at least on Rannoch. Thankfully he was too preoccupied on good food to spoil it by noticing hers.

"It's a weekend." Shepard said. "So any plans?"

"I want to make the most of the snow." Answered Traynor. "If we're leaving next week I want to enjoy the time." Her mood quickly became anxious. "If I can stay, I mean I was only involved in the war, you all have been-"

"We'd love to have you." Kaidan cut her off, ending her torment.

"He's right, no matter how long we've know each other we've all been though the same war and that's what matters" Shepard agreed.

Traynor smiled broadly. Spending her life on the Normandy was different to her plans a few months ago. Now she would be with her closest friends at all times.

"Anyone not planning to join us?" Garrus asked. "Apart from Shepard and Tali of course."

"Myself and Esteban will stay with the Alliance am I right?" James looked over at Cortez.

"Yep." He answered. "With Mr. Vega joining the N7 program he needs someone to fly him around."

"Well have a good one." Shepard smiled. "And stay in touch."

"You too Shepard, with all the free time you'll have I want regular calls!" Joker demanded. "If you don't I'll fly us there myself. Because I can now."

Garrus chuckled, folding his arms across his chest "We won't make too much trouble, will we?"

Shepard put his plate to one side and stood. "Who wants to go outside then?"

* * *

On ground level the world seemed that much more intimidating with all the whiteness and cold. Shepard felt his boot fall into the soft blanket, a muffled crush heard beneath as it compressed under his weight. He looked around at the others who wandered around, looking at the difference a night had made. Beside him, Kaidan reached down, making sure Garrus wasn't looking.

A freezing sensation hit Garrus in the neck, the water running down his back. He turned quickly and glared at the others. "Who did that?"

"It was Shepard." Kaidan lied, concealing a laugh.

"Is that the best you can do major? He's in crutches; he can't pick up this stuff." Garrus made for the snow, rolling up a ball quickly and throwing it back, catching Kaidan in the arm as he moved away.

James looked at the two as they battled it out and joined in, laughing as he threw in his own snow, hitting Garrus.

"I know that was you Liara!" He glared.

"What?" She was taken aback, waving an arm at James who looked up. "It was-"A ball of the firm powder hit her in the side of her head, and her innocence was lost, getting revenge for her false accusation.

Shepard watched in hysterics at the fight that had broken out, all seemingly against Garrus. One by one they all joined in, forming two sides of fluffy warfare, Garrus and a crew of James and Cortez against Liara, Kaidan, and Traynor. To one side Shepard, Tali, Joker and EDI watched in Laughter.

"Don't even think about joining them John." Tali managed though her laughter.

"I have L5-x's; I could use biotics to stand up."

"Not with how much your amp moved."

"Hear that Commander." Joker said mockingly. "Having Tali around stops you from these kinds of things. But I..." He began to hobble over, and feeling a metallic grip on his arm.

"Jeff, engaging in combat is unwise, I recommend standing back." EDI pulled him back in line.

Shepard looked over at him. "You we're saying?"

"Alright you win, let's just watch them get soaked."

"HA" grinned Tali. "But I guess it couldn't hurt to join in even little."She picked up some snow, moulding it in her hands and chucked it hard at Garrus who was ducked under a wall he had made for his team. "That's for the Elevators you Bosh'tet!" She yelled.

Joker also picked up some snow and lobbed it at James. "That's for being so good at Poker! Your right Tali, we can join in." A ball hit his face suddenly, making him stifle.

"Why don't you join us Joker?" James called back.

Shepard laughed and continued to watch each side get buried with snowballs, the coats glistening with ice and freezing water. Liara looked at Kaidan with a wicked look.

"Think we can take advantage of our people?" Kaidan smirked, and his biotics glowed.

Liara shot an evil glance back and began with Traynor to roll up a larger ball, about the size of a Volus.

"What are you doing over there?" The trash talk came from Cortez. "Got tired?"

The boulder of snow was complete and with Kaidan Liara's help was lifted off the ground. The last thing that was heard before it was tossed over with biotic force was a cry for help as Garrus scattered, not managing to escape the blast, as chunks flew away, hitting each one. While Garrus's team got shakily to their feet a roar of laughter was heard from the other side.

"I guess everyone finally got revenge on Garrus then." Shepard chuckled as he followed the rest in; earning strange looks from other's who shared the building with them. They all stared at the three snowmen that we're covered in whiteness, fading to water and soaking their cloths. It would seem the war hero's had changed dramatically to others visions, the blood and sweat that went into the work they pained their way though replaced with...play fights with...snow. But for the crew of the Normandy it was just another fun and enjoyable day.

* * *

Just a head up, I think I will change the name of this story to something less boring. Not sure yet but if you cant find this story again the name changed. :D


	25. Chapter 25

It was getting late when I wrote this chapter so it's more of a chapter 24.5. Sorry for the shortness, next chapter will be back to normal :D

* * *

Chapter 25

The crew now sat back in the cosy lounge in the apartment block, grateful for the warmth the radiators provided and the shelter from the chilling breeze and cold air. The snow had began to fall again, tiny drops of white powder gracefully drifting down to the frosty streets below to build a new layer and cover up the foot prints. The sun struggled to pass the misty air but only glimpses of its captivity we're seen behind the bars that blocked it. Branches heaved under the weight, bending and contorting further than it had intended, and the grass had all but given up hope in its snowy barrier. Ice became covered with whiteness, discontinuing the reign of blue in the other world water.

But for sentient life it was good. There was warmth in buildings and thick clothing. There was shelter that would never break for many of these winters to come, and that was good too. For children it was a wonderland of exciting opportunities and for adults a radiant scene, and for some who thought higher than the common folk it was seen as a cleansing dazzle of whiteness that the gods had sent to cleanse the world of the fire, and destruction, and blood and anguish, what machines of organic slaughter had wrought.

However the crew of the Normandy now rested from the mornings events. Some happy and dry and some...a little less happy. All in all it was calm after the fanatical time that came before.

Garrus was huddled up on a sofa, a blanket round his shoulders; to his sides his loyal snowballing team joined him. Opposite them the others were very much dryer then they were, spread out in relaxation.

"That was a fun morning don't you say Garrus? James?" Joker grinned over at them,

"Oh yes." Garrus looked up, a suppressed anger that was clouded by the friendly truth upon his face. "Very...fun...indeed."

Kaidan laughed from the counter, stirring chocolaty powder into warm water, the steam wafting across the air, filling the room with need for it. "You know we covered by snow too, James is a hard hitter, got me right down neck."

"We didn't have biotics L2." James grumbled.

"But you had "physical strength" didn't we hear you say that was better." He looked over at Shepard in memory

"Yes I clearly remember James saying that." Shepard agreed, standing to pass around the chocolate, Appreciative and greedy hands taking alike. "And I also remember that it was Kaidan who started it."

"What was that Shepard?!"

"You threw the first snowball and in war you would have been blamed for attacking." Shepard spoke slowly, letting the position he'd earned help him trump the Major.

"Yeah Shepard's right." Said Cortez, taking sides in the argument. "You started it Kaidan."

"Look here guys." Kaidan backed off. "All I did was a friendly hit, I did not mean for you to get wet."

"Maybe we should get revenge Kaidan," Garrus threatened, trying to sound scary, yet failing. "We may come in the middle of the night."

Kaidan looked around for help but as soon as his eyes rested on someone they looked away in mock ignorance, allowing it all to unfold with increasing comedy. "Look guys, I apologise for using biotics..." He searched desperately for help. "It was Liara's idea she forced me into it!"

Liara jumped a little, making her splutter into her hot chocolate. "What?! Now you're blaming other people? You came up with the plan."

"Alright then" Shepard took control quickly. "Let's just relax a little, and then you can sort it out amongst yourself later."

There was silence for a moment, hushed whispers coming from silenced mouths, aware of the commander who stood before them. Garrus spoke up.

"So... we can still deal with it our way?"

Shepard opened his mouth to talk but EDI interrupted him. "Shepard stated that he has no use for members that cannot think for themselves."

"Good, we won't forget it L2, and don't think we won't get to you too Liara." James added, pointing at each one.

Throughout the friendly conversation Traynor had sat quiet, hoping that she would not be blamed. Her mind said that she had helped but then she didn't use biotics.

"What I was going to say was." Shepard raised his voice above them. "Was that assaulting a fellow colleague is ill advised. I can tell Hackett if you wish to continue."

The room fell into a mixture of relief and disappointment. Each sat in silence, enjoying the heated liquid treat while the white gale scourged the earth. For so long the three who we're defeated had tried hard not to fall out of character, and so far it was believable. Both Kaidan and Liara by Garrus's standards looked genuinely scarred. He felt a surge in his breath and tried not to let it out. He held his breath but that made it worse as he suppressed a giggle. James saw it and joined in, and slowly the lounge was filled with laughter.

"We totally had you there Alenko!" Cortez managed. "You two looked so scarred!"

"Maybe a little." He replied.

"I think that will do as pay back what do you say?" Garrus looked at each of his friends, who nodded. "Yeah we're even."

From the corridor a loud thudding was heard and the laughter stopped to look, pausing quickly to go silent in anticipation. Another thud was heard, and then another, then a shadow of a towering form. The crew sunk back into their chairs in relief at the figure who appeared.

"HA HA HA!" The Krogan roared. "I completely had you all there!"

"Yes you did Wrex." Shepard sighed, "Yes you did."

"Good to see you're all enjoying the weather. The joys of not feeling cold is a real benefit don't you think?"

"No, it's only Krogan that have that." Garrus admitted. "We all have to freeze to death. After Noveria I thought you'd realised that by now."

Wrex grinned, looking at the Turian beneath the towel, two hands holding on tightly to the mug. "What's the matter Garrus? Some fluffy snow giving you a scare?"

"Actually thanks to them two we all got covered with it. Biotics can lift really heavy snow."

"Good work, whose idea was it?"

The guilty partners in crime looked at each other. Liara rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "It was my idea Wrex." She gave an "are you happy now" look at Kaidan who nodded back in appreciation.

"I knew it, she's part Krogan so of course she'd come up with some tactic less squishy."

"Wrex I thought you'd be on our side." Garrus complained.

"After all the elevator conversations I thought you'd realised that I'll backing them. Not you."

"See Garrus? It really was a bad thing to do." Shepard said.

Liara asked quickly to make sure Garrus didn't try something "So Wrex, did you traipse all the way here for a social call?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Hackett wants to see you about leaving soon. Something about a little payment and some medals to give out or something. He says be there tomorrow when it's a bit warmer seeing as you're not as good at me and for Shepard to prepare a speech."

Shepard nodded. "We'll be there Wrex, and it's great to see you again."

"You too Shepard, glad to see you didn't survive Reapers just to get killed by a bulkhead."

The crew quietly got back to relaxing, the deep thud of Wrex's footsteps fading away. Soon they would all be off this planet and back in space, forever free and prosperous.

* * *

There will be more Wrex, a lot more Wrex.

Next chapter the story name will change.


	26. Chapter 26

There we go! More imaginative name, and a special long chapter to make up for yesterday. :D

* * *

Chapter 26

Admiral Steven Hackett of the fifth fleet, the admiral who had commanded legions of soldiers in war to salvation, and others to defeat, now stood before the crew of the one ship that had pulled it all off. Each one stood with proud dignity and respect towards the admiral, standing tall, no fear and no shame before their leader. Although the war had likely shaken them all, in battle against machines of terror with an infinite supply of demonic trooper, be it tall and spindly, or small and scuttley they had faced every nightmare together. A thing that so many had done during the hell they had lasted through. It pained Hackett to know he could not have joined them as Anderson did, that he sat away from the warzones, commanding against enemies he had never even seen with his own eyes. The chevrons and badges may make him look important. But he was nothing compared to the war heroes in front.

He eyed each of them, the former "Shadow Broker" Liara T'soni, An archaeologist with terrifying access to secrets but also very resourceful. He looked at the Human biotic, Alenko the second human spectre with a good military record beside Shepards. The Turian, Garrus Vakarian, C-sec vigilante and good Sharp shooter. They all were good at their job, be it biotics or technical expertise or tactical experience. All of them had a part to play aboard the Normandy.

The Quarian was notably a strange addition to Shepard's crew at the start. Compared to the veterans and mercenaries and soldiers she had little to offer. But like everything Shepard did, she surprised him with spectacular mechanical and electrical skill be it on the Normandy or on the battle field; a good reason why the Quarians should never have been exiled. Another thing that amazed him about the Quarian was her attachment to Shepard. But that was far beyond his reach into Shepard's life.

Hackett finally spoke, talking to the group as a whole. "It has come to my attention that all of you before me are the reason we pulled all of this off. We may have had a huge fleet and loyal soldiers but you are the ones who guided them all out of terror and into order, to treat the Reaper as any other enemy, and because of that I saw bravado at every turn at every battle against the Reapers and Cerberus. This is not the first time you all have done such things." He paced up and down, the sound of his footsteps drowned out by the waves of powerful and meaningful words. "Two years ago, about half of you fought against the first reaper invasion, giving us time before the real invasion. Thanks to our losses to protect the council and the council itself the opportunity was wasted. Another achievement you are responsible for is the collectors, taking down them saved lives and joining Cerberus to help take them down was a big risk, and it just goes to show how much you we're willing to sacrifice to stop them."

Kaidan did not feel shame any more at the words. His choice on Horizon was wrong but Shepard had taught him not to dwell in the past and he had no plan to. He had remained alliance, and had helped how he could, but joining Shepard would have been better for everyone. To his side he could tell that Liara felt the same thing, and to his other the flickering light of a camera told him that people around the Galaxy were seeing them at that time, as heroes. The crowds in front of him confirmed that.

"So." Hackett continued "I have bought you all here today to honour your sacrifices, your determination, your courage and most of all, your faith that has kept us all going throughout the Reaper war. On behalf of trillions of lives I am honoured to thank you."

Rounds of applause from the streets below formed a clatter of noise, clapping and screaming for the team that all could see. The team that had saved them all. The roads became uproar of ecstatic sounds, of appreciation and love.

"And today, I present you all a medal of honour, for achieving above and beyond your duty as men and women of the alliance navy, regardless of your species, you have all been named heroes today."

Hackett moved over to the table that lay the end of the stage and to each loyal soldier he presented the shining pride that each would treasure in memory of their hardest fight. Each shook the admiral's hand before having the medal pinned to their gallant forms. When each had their achievements they stood back in line again, allowing Hackett to talk further.

"Whilst all served with courage and skill, I think it is fair to say that a very specific one of them has earned the right as a prominent figure of the Normandy crew. Commander John Shepard enlisted with the alliance at the age of eighteen, after living aboard star ships throughout his childhood. He had never lived a life without being in uniform or living aboard an alliance vessel, he has never had a civilian life and has never failed to be one of the best soldiers ever lived. When he enlisted one of the first things we noticed was how willing he was to fight for his galaxy, above the usual fire we see in most recruits. He served for nearly ten years before being assigned to the Normandy and in that time had already been recognised as a legend on Elysium, where he fought for the colony, in no fear in the numbers that faced him. Now he stands as the one who kept fighting after being dead for two years, after his accusations about the Reapers being seen as false. He always kept going when everyone else had given up." Hackett gave a nod at the Commander, something never seen before in his old eyes. "Today he stands with us yet again after enduring injuries that would have defeated frigates, and making sure that we were victorious. Today he will be remembered as a legend in our galaxy, and a hero to us all. To everyone, Commander Shepard."

The Commander shuffled forwards close to the microphone and the stand for his lines. The applause increasing with every hard step. The noise made his head hurt and there would never be enough modest words to deny his position. The words ticked over and over in his head, that he would be remembered as a legend. Even as he took his place, the cameras and crowds all focused on him alone, he felt strange yet humbled by what he had become.

The cheers faded with a single murmur, his power omnipotent to command a galaxy. "Thank you Hackett, the words are appreciated." He said smiling. "And to you all coming here today to hear what both Hackett and I have to say be it at home or here in London. It is my great honour to stand here before all of you who I fought for, and along side of." He looked down at the scribbled words, making sense of his own dialect. "For a start, I wanted to say that what the Admiral said was correct. It was not I alone who defeated the Reapers. It was all of you. Many of you here were alongside a good friend of mine David Anderson, an admiral who I have known for years, and died next to me when the Reapers we're finally gone. He said to me that what we, the Normandy was doing was giving you all hope. The single fact that we were giving you faith and not abandoning you to deal with politics was inspiring. It drove me to secure the Turian and Krogan alliance." He paused, remembering the last he saw of him as the elevator rose. "But in the end it was not me who cured the genophage. It was a Salarian doctor, Mordin Solus a good friend in the fight against the Collectors, who wanted to redeem his sins of modifying the original plague. He died, defying his government, his people and most of all, knowing that he like other members of the special tasks and reconnaissance group would not be remembered. But he will be remembered for what he has done for us." Shepard turned the page to his next set of notes. "During the battle of the citadel where Cerberus had taken over the entire station, one person stopped another from dying. And that was an assassin, Thane Krios, a professional killer who was terminally ill. His last year was those of a hero. He helped me defeat the collectors, he saved his son from following his dark past, and then he gave his own life for someone he'd never met." Shepard paused, watching the crowd stare in anticipation for his words, some already in tears and others in respect. "The battle for Rannoch would have ended up completely differently if not for one of them. Legion was a Geth who came to me to help when I was with Cerberus, and then did something amazing. He showed me how the geth wanted peace with the Quarians and with his help we achieved it, we ended a war centuries in the making and secured the home world Rannoch for both to live in peace and to regain their place in the galaxy. Legion sacrificed his life, to give intelligence to all Geth, to make them all true AI's so they could help us." Shepard looked down, hiding his sadness. All the deaths he was recalling made him feel at a loss for words, the outpour of sound from his lips unknowing if it was right. "And then there was Ashley Williams, who died making sure Saren two years ago did not have an army of Krogan, bred as slaves for his use, tempting with a cure for their genetic mutation. All these sacrifices are things I had not done. What I did for this Galaxy, what I watched others do. I always wondered why I came out alive. And then I realise why." Shepard looked up as he turned to his friends and Tali behind him, a broad smile though hid tears showing his feelings right there for all to see. "Without these who fought with me I would not have gone on. Some on them we're there at Eden Prime almost four years ago, and others just joined for the Reaper war. All of them stood by me against the worst of it. I could say a lot about each of them, how brave they we're, but I think I will just rest with saying that all of them kept on smiling and laughing, and hoping and believing and encouraging. Even when Cerberus defeated us on Thesia, Even when everything was desperate, even when they thought I was dead, and I thought they were dead, we hoped, and we all came out alive." Shepard cleared his throat, clearing his mind of emotion. "These people have come to be my closest family, and in the years to come, I will spend my life with Tali'Zorah, who like Garrus Vakarian, like Jeff Moreau, like Karin Chakwas, stayed with me the whole journey. Tali has for the first time in my life made me feel more than just a soldier, she has constantly reminded me that I am a Human, that I have more than my uniform, that I have more than my Galaxy to fight for." His voice wavered slightly as he ended the sentence

Behind him many of the crew turned away to shield themselves from the eyes and ears in emotion. Tali especially had watery eyes that glowed past the visor. She wanted nothing more than to run up to him and embrace him, as he suppressed himself that had come to be a model of a saint who now talked so personally. He had asked her if she didn't mind being mentioned as his future wife but she had never prepared herself for the feelings he had given to the galaxy. To her right where Steven Hackett stood, she was that he also dried his eyes in proud, respectful form.

Shepard took a deep breath and finished. "There are more than a lot of similar stories that may not be known to all but will be passed down through generations. We must never forget what this war took, we must never forget those who gave their lives, that had a unique bond that helped them give reason to live. And now I say thank you for listening, and I hope this peace will last knowing what it has given us."

The cheers and screams and claps rose above the tallest building, deafening minds and filling the people with the words he spoke, the hope he gave, and the tears he bought. He truly was a remarkable man.

Tali looked on from behind in weeping happiness at his powerful words. But that was all she could do, just watch him get what he deserved as trillions of lives congratulated, appreciated, cheered. She would just watch and be happy at the day, standing there with the medal that few wore; pinned to her purple fabric which if she had not met Shepard would be the only thing that defined her. When they were out she would show how she felt about him.

She felt a nudge on her left arm, and a whisper of a voice. "I know what you're thinking Tali, and do it, it's the right thing to do" Garrus said encouragingly, and she took a step out of line, nothing to hold her back.

With teary eyes she paced over the stage towards the man who was to be her husband, quieting the crowds but not stopping their victorious cry, as she wrapped herself tightly round of his open arms, sobbing into his blue outfit that fitted him like a second layer of skin. She heard his sorrow, and together they stood there for everyone to see.

"You amazing John" She said quietly, but louder than the booming explosion below in Shepard's ear, all he ever needed to hear was the words that came from one heart to another, from a lost Quarian on her pilgrimage, to the first human Spectre.

* * *

There have been a huuuuuge amount of nice comments and favourites and followers. Thanks for the continued support, I appreciate it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Normandy, now in its full glory floated just above the vast expanse of land they had crashed on not a few weeks ago. The creases and scratches and failing power gone entirely, as the sparkling smooth metal firmly made up the hull of the frigate. The wings spread in perfect balance, allowing the ship to levelly stay in Earth's atmosphere, explosive thrusters throwing out invisible gas in a mass release of pressure. The huge, yet sleek engines ready to power away, as quick and as graceful as it had once been.

The paint itself read purely," Normandy", and on the wings "SR2", on a black and white background, a red strip beneath the sacred word. It looked just as it had once been the original design with nothing to define the ship as Cerberus or Alliance, friend or enemy, it simply "was" now.

Its crew watched from outside, the increasing velocity of wind a significant portrayal of its power. And at the head of them, the Commander stood, unaided by crutch nor person, no stoop and no shuffle. But alas he was never the same again, the soft motion of prosthetic muscle hindering every forceful run, jog or even a brisk pace. The war bought scars to all, and this one would always tell Shepard that everything has a price to pay.

Shepard averted his eyes away from his ship, turning to the Admiral who spoke. "She's all yours now Commander. Our team as well as yours has fixed it up to be civilian design. From what we can tell it will be fast, smooth and comfortable, Perfect for what you all deserve." He smiled, shaking his hand vigorously. "Before we get in contact again for your assignments, we have arranged a stay for you and your crew at a remote colony. Doctor T'soni will fill you in. After that, we would like you to visit all over the galaxy to deliver supplies."

"What's this colony?" Shepard enquired. "Just being on Earth over the last weeks has been a luxury."

"Not enough Commander. The alliance wants all soldiers who fought to have at least one week of a good holiday, as your the most deserving, you are getting one sooner than most. I'm told the weather is good, there's lots to do and the hotel service is top notch, have a good time, you've earned it."

"Thank you sir, I think it's correct to say that that would be most appreciated by all of us. Anything else sir?"

"No that's all from me," Hackett nodded and prepared to leave.

"Sir," The admiral stopped. "It's been an honour serving in the Alliance, goodbye."

"Goodbye Shepard." He smiled back, and then left.

Shepard stared after the admiral he'd served under. It felt odd not having that guidance and seeing him as an equal and not as a superior officer. However, he respected him no less, and he would miss his orders. He looked at Cortez and James who we're packing a shuttle for leaving.

"Sure you don't want to join us?" he humoured.

"Sorry Commander, the N7 program doesn't like being kept waiting." James answered. "But have a great time anyway.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you took a week off."

"No Loco, this is something we need to do. But we'll see you around."

Shepard grinned shaking each of their hands in turn. "Been a please serving with you."

"You too Shepard, and have fun." Cortez replied.

Shepard turned to leave, hearing the shuttle raise up into the air behind him. He'd miss the sound of gunfire after dropping out into a hot zone, pellets the size of sand grains flying though the air at accelerated speeds, the adrenaline and heat of battle. He would miss his shuttle pilot, his teammate. But what they we're signing up for were nothing less than a noble goal. Not everyone could just retire from war like he could, like they all could. But one thing he knew more than everything as he and his friends waved up at the rising shuttle was that the Normandy was more than just a ship, it was their freedom to do whatever they wanted. They had powerful engines and a mass effect drive to get them wherever they wanted easily. They had quantum and tight beam communications to talk to anyone, and they had each other to never be alone, and whenever they wanted peace they had it. It was a good way to retire, even if some parted ways be it Alliance or...to stay on Rannoch.

"So I guess it's just us now." Joker said plainly. "For the next forever."

Shepard chuckled. "Come on; let's see what we got given."

They ascended the shuttle ramp, the flooring metallic yet silent in footsteps as they came to the top. Around them the shuttle bay looked completely different, a transformation from trailing wires and control panels and worktops to a plainer look; with a shuttles waiting for use. Where there was James workplace now was something...unexpected. The wheeled object was larger than the shuttle, taking up more room than the other vehicle.

Liara stared at it, a look of dread on her face "Did they give us a..."

"Mako" Kaidan ended, saying the doomed word. "They gave us a Mako."

"Not just any Mako." Joker moved over to the bulk, looking for the number underneath the body work. It was the same number. "It's the Mako; they actually salvaged and repaired it."

Groans and shock came over the crew, the devil looming over them. Shuddering under its weight and pointless vertical aligned mass effect fields. The springy tires and primitive inertia dampening.

Shepard laughed, apart from his fellow comrades. "I'm the only one who knows how fun this thing was."

"Shepard, you crashed it, flipped it, broke it." Tali exclaimed across the hanger. "This thing is a death-trap!"

"Come on then, let's see the rest of the ship." Shepard headed for the elevator, the crew hurrying behind.

The former CIC was a complete overhaul, all fixed up with new and improved systems, all ready for use. It was no longer a military design though with leather seats and brighter, cleaner lights. The galaxy map spun slowly, a memory of the old look, but still very much a crucial part. But something stood out above the flashy, technological look that rose above even the lack of showing wires and faster systems. The main centre of the room was still a hub but with no terminals around it. It looked cleaned of workspace, smooth surface all the way round. The need for Combat was gone; the need for specialists to stare at the state of the ship from a holographic image at all times was no longer necessary. Traynor was the first one to notice that her workspace was lower, larger, and...

"They gave me a chair!" he squealed, running quickly over to sit down. "I stood and worked here for almost six months, and now I get a chair!" And it was true; her space next to the Galaxy map was roomier, allowing for ergonomic work conditions.

They moved forward past the map, Traynor following quickly, satisfied with her new place, towards the front of the ship, where Joker and EDI instantly sat down at the shining interfaces, the new controls and the additional functions the Alliance and Cerberus never gave them. The helm was carpeted, and the windows unobstructed by screens that now gave way to a better view. No, it was now a home for the pilot and his love.

Away from the cockpit, the back room was different, no more meeting rooms and war rooms. It was a larger, circular space sort of like the original Normandy complete with sofas and armchairs, the Communication systems cleaned up, compacted and put in a corner for use while the crew could talk.

Down the elevator that moved faster than ever the crew quarters looked like an inside of a house, with the floor a pale carpet and wallpaper on the curved walls. The kitchen larger and well stocked with quality ingredients since some of the relays were now opened up. The tables had a wooden look with chairs for them to share a good meal and a good drink around like a family. Liara's office took the same approach, with less terminals and more comfort with a larger window. In fact most of the rooms we're now homes to each of the crew mates now EDI could control the ship with such a small crew. Garrus in the main battery, even without guns it was his kind of place. The life support and other places in the corridor were rooms to sleep in soft beds. The lounges similar to how they were, but with same effect of the rest of the floor. Even the med bay still ready to see to any needs as always felt less of warship. The AI core was now improved, allowing for EDI to go further away without losing signal, and the overall floor a place of every form of entertainment, relaxation and comfort. Even the coffee machines gave out tasteful coffee.

Below that the cargo holds were stocked for years of supplies, and the main core same as ever, engineers maintaining its power, with a the downstairs cleaned out and made into a place to rest after whatever day came. Looking at it Tali realised that the place where she had stood for years on the Normandy had changed greatly now to somewhere far away.

As they took their places in the new lounge behind the navigation centre, they realised that the ship was everything they had hoped for to live a happy life, only minutes away from take off.

"I'm so glad we got comfortable seats," Kaidan said, eyes half closed in the armchair. "...And soft beds, and good food."

"And I got a chair!" Traynor was still excited. "A real workspace! Not even your old yeoman got that much!"

Joker nodded "Everything we need for a long time. Just hope Garrus can survive that long."

The Turian looked up in confusion. "If you're referring the fact that my perfectly calibrated gun is gone, then no I'm not really that sad. Now that that thing is out of my way I can keep up with being the best ranged weapon user out of all of us."

"Think you're going to need it?"

"Never know, maybe there will another clone, or Tali drinks all my beer again."

Shepard leaned forward. "So you're always going to be there to show them that you're the boss eh?"

"John" Tali whispered "Don't support him after what he just said"

"If no one drinks Garrus's liquor then he won't have any bottle to shoot at."

"That's not what I- never mind, but I think we all have little reason to get bored on this ship."  
The door opened and a Krogan entered, looking rather odd compared to his usual self.

"Wrex? What are you doing here? I thought we said good bye when your ship was leaving." Liara asked.

"Well... that was the problem, my ship just left." He admitted. "And I thought seeing as you all appreciate my good looks and strength; you'd take me to Tuchanka?"

Shepard grinned. "Be great to have you with us again, but we are heading to a holiday first."

"And I can come to that as well?"

"Sure"

"Ha ha ha, I knew you'd guys let me come!" Wrex roared into the more delicate ship. "And I'll stay down in the hanger as I used to seeing as they turned this place into some kind of hotel."

"We have no spare rooms?"

"No we do not Shepard." said EDI, "This vessel is not designed for guests who plan to stay over twenty four hours of travel. Where we are heading, it would take a few days due to the Relay network not fully fixed."

"I could share a room with someone" Kaidan offered. "I mean Wrex needs his space- no offence."

"You'd do that Kaidan?" enquired Liara. Only they knew where it was heading. Both knew how they felt about one another but never said it properly. Maybe now was the time to do so. Liara thought before answering. "My room was designed to be large for my shadow broker work, there's plenty of space for me."

The crew looked at each other. But as always it was Shepard who acknowledged the solution. "Then that's settled, we should have some spare sheets and mattresses around. So now Wrex gets a room, and no one has to sleep in chair or down in the hanger."

Kaidan looked at Liara, a mixed look on his face. Liara got the message and for the first time spoke the truth both to themselves and to the crew. "Actually Kaidan and I have..."

"Three couples on this ship!?" Garrus's face changed from relaxed to in shock. "Alright, I can cope with that. Tali and Shepard made a lot of fuss as it is."

The room changed into quiet laughter and happiness at the bond they all shared, understanding the new connection that had been made. "Well that's great, glad to see we all still get along with each other" said Joker. "EDI and I better head up to the best seats in the house so we can leave."

The crew dispersed, heading to their rooms while the night surrounded the frigate that now flew away from the place some of them called home and into the sky that once was a boundary no one could pass. The new home, a place that they could all safely and happily be was aboard the Normandy, a ship that had served them above and beyond its duty.

END OF PART ONE

* * *

Just so you know, I have no idea how long this thing is going to be, but this is just the beginning. The next part will be fluffy and sugary sweet as hell with not two but three couples, a nice ship, an epic resort and most of all, more Tali and Shepard content.

Unfortunately I am going on holiday for two weeks but not all is lost. I will have internet and my laptop, so I will try to keep uploading. If you don't see a chapter one day it is likely there is a reason, and some chapters may be longer than others.

I am returning to school soon to do A-levels, so my uploads may have to be weekly, but twice the length.

EVEN THOUGH all this is happening I will not stop writing this story no matter what, I am really enjoying it :D


	28. Chapter 28

3 weeks?! How did that happen!

Alright here's what happened. So the internet where I went on Holiday was dreadful and I found hardly any time to write. Then when I came back I only had a few days to prepare for school so not much time for writing and now it is sunday and I can easily say that A-levels really bite into your time more than GCSE's. So it looks like I will have to upload twice a week.

In the meantime, I thought with all the happy fluff the Normandy is heading too, I thought we needed some sad fluff too.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 28

The Normandy had changed. It was no longer the ship that lead fleets and infiltrated locations, making honour and hope. It wasn't the transport of great warriors and skilled pilots, and nor was it the sleek, fast, powerful engine of destruction and salvation. No, those days had passed in what felt like weeks, a rapid riot of foamy water that carried the memories further and further away until a distant beacon the horizon was all they remained in the midst of peace and quiet. Those times we're over. No war and battle and pain and suffering could demand the prowess and uncanny craftsmanship of the frigate named Normandy.

No, things had changed but also yes. It was still the same. Nothing had broken the omnipotent force that barricaded the message which made up the ship. The bold, black letters shaped the name that still carried heroes. The bond, tied with robe that would not fray, now still bound them together, forged in the flames of desperation and victory alike. The Normandy's fine crew still remained, even if nothing physical keeping them together they continue as one forever. No. Heroic action in dire situations did not make their name. It was what they found in each other whether it be family or love, brothers and sisters. They were a single entity in an expansive and infinite universe of probability. They were together, and they were alive.

From the window into the great void of space the commander thought this, thinking over where they now stood, with no urgent matters and responsibility. Living like a king, above the peasants who he had saved made him feel selfish. Why must he have all this when so many died doing what he did. But then at the same time it was obvious why. They were all veterans, in a time when nothing would demand their attention that the Alliance could not handle themselves. There was no need for heroism, when all the deeds we're already done. He still had many years left, and whoever gave them to him, he thanked, and promised that those years we're Tali's, and his loyal crew.

The door slid open silently, the mechanics and technology gracefully passed over each other, and the great thudding of footsteps shattered the silence into oblivion, the shadow casting from the corridor in. Wrex came to stand by Shepard, joining him in staring over the place they had saved.

"Quiet a view Shepard." He laid his deep black eyes on each of the stars. "Shame the last Normandy didn't have the same attractions."

"I suppose it is" Shepard agreed "I can't count how much there is still out there that we haven't found."

"Thinking we missed a few Reapers?" Wrex's wide grin faded. "So you can't sleep huh?"

Shepard sighed and looked away, towards his towering friend. He asked slowly, picking his words carefully. "So... what happened after it was all over."

The Krogan took a seat on one of the chairs, testing his weight before relaxing into it. He gestured for the commander to do the same. "You want to know what happened before we found you."

Shepard nodded and Wrex began.

"When that wave of energy swept over our world a lot of us knew what it meant, that we had won. I was with Grunt and a few others and over the next few days worked with your alliance to fix up shelter, supplies all that stuff." He stopped to sigh. "After the first day was over they claimed you we're dead."

"I'm not surprised; I would have thought it too after seeing what happened to the citadel."

"No Shepard that's not the point." He laughed the roar in his voiced suppressed for those who slept. "You always are stubborn when it comes to this. You we're dead, again. Commander Shepard was dead they all said and people we're hopeless. But I wasn't." His grin returned. "I gathered a few and sent them to find you, to hell with how stupid it sounded. After a few days there you we're alive."

"I see, thanks for the faith Wrex."

"Without uncle Urdnot you'd be gone a long time ago." He chuckled, then became serious again. "I don't give up easy, especially when you're involved, you taught me that years ago and look where it got me, chief of my own species, leading us to the future of the Krogan. That's you're doing Shepard."

"I'm just glad we all didn't all have loose more than we gave for this abomination. If the Normandy hadn't given up-"He noticed the look on Wrex's face. "What?"

"You didn't guess?" He asked surprised. "I spoke with Garrus and he told me not to tell you but there are no secrets amongst us eh? The Normandy was pretty much dead without you, empty rooms and drifting through space. It was a ghost ship Shepard."

"I thought they would have-"he gulped something back quickly.

"Sorry Shepard, this hit us all. But what I'm trying to say is that as you have a lot to live for now, and you have a strong clan. You trained them well and they haven't tried to over throw you yet. By Krogan standards you're a powerful leader. So go back up stairs before Tali thinks you're wishing you shouldn't have survived."

"Thanks Wrex, you're a good friend." Shepard smiled at the face before him, the face that understood exactly what he wanted to know. He was right; he should stop thinking about what happened and enjoy his life. "Before I go, what did you mean you're ship left you behind?"

The Krogan grumbled something, rising from his seat to pace to the other side of the window. "Grunt thought it would be...funny if he told the pilot I was getting a different ride home." There was resentment in his voice.

Shepard repressed a laugh, an almost impossible act that he tried to maintain. "That's..." he managed. "very...bad I guess."

"Bad? HA HA HA" He roared quietly. "I think it's great! Free holiday with you lot and I get to kick their asses for leaving me behind. Relaxing on some beach sounds a great break from all the fighting."

Shepard laughed with him. "It will be great I promise; now I should get some rest"

"Definitely, I don't want to be the reason you got pulled away from Tali for too long, she can be vicious."

Shepard walked out smiling, heading to the elevator to ride up to the peak reason of enjoying what he had left.

* * *

As the airlock shut tight, sealing the cabin from harm, Shepard was left staring into the gloom, the darkness shrouding his way back to his lover. But in his head there was little darkness at all now, treading carefully over the carpeted floor and back to the bed. He hadn't felt sad or angry before but the blanketed comfort that embraced his soul that was Tali had only managed to cover up the confusion in the murky waters that had flooded his mind yet did not clear away the thoughts.

In the darkness a small voice whispered. "Where did you go?"

He sighed and collapsed onto the bed beside her, removing his dressing gown so he could feel her skin. "Just for a walk" He lied, but something told him otherwise that his deceit was easily cut down.

"No John, I'm serious." Tali turned his head towards her, the gentle three fingers resting on his cheek and bright eyes starting deeply into his. Concern and sympathy looming over him. "Ever since you...came back you've been different."

Shepard stared back."What do you mean?" He asked

"Yes we've been happy and we're getting married and living on Rannoch but you seem...troubled."

"Tali I promise you-"

Tali shot back. "Stop this! Just tell me!" She immediately regretted her impatience's and calmed her voice, falling down to a hushed volume. "I'm sorry. It's just with the way you always seem half with me and half in your own thoughts."

Shepard breathed out slowly, the passing of air a chill against Tali's face. "I talked to Wrex, everything's fine now."

"What was the problem?" Tali wasn't in the mood for partial answers, even in her dreary state.

"I...didn't expect to survive this war." He admitted, seeing the change in Tali's emotion, and the tightening of her arms around him. "Now that I have I thought that why did I live when so many others died."

"This is what's been troubling you?"

Tali remained calm and understanding, just as she always was with him. She could never make him angry or sad, but what he just said was almost heartbreaking, the severed edge of his words slicing her fragile heart. He said he didn't think he would survive, that he didn't think their life on Rannoch wouldn't have happened. His focus was always undying, his determination unmatched but the secret behind it all was just revealed. She made up her mind in the silence that followed, deciding the process that would strengthen the words already spoken by the Urdnot Chief so the breach around their hearts could be made seamless.

"Don't worry Tali; Wrex helped me put my mind at rest."

"I'm sorry John"

He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Almost a year ago I yelled at you for telling me the Quarians should colonise a new world instead of going to war. The fact that I thought my home was on Rannoch and I wasn't there made me feel wrong, lost. You said I should make a new home and I thought you we're wrong. But in truth." She blinked away the happy tears, quivering breaths moments away from sobs. "My home was always with you...Wherever you are and I am there I am always at home, and your home is with me always..." She burst into spasms but her smile and joy never faltered

"Tali, it's ok, I'm here" He pulled her close and she instantly fell still.

"I know John, you always are. And that's why I love you. So just...don't ever leave me again, or wish you weren't here with me."

It was final now. The truth was in her words and their embrace solidified the troubles and thoughts. Shepard now understood his reason more than ever to go on. Not just for Tali or his friends, or for all those he saved or those who needed saving. It was for both him and Tali. So they could both be at home, forever.

"Now get some rest John." She laughed and relaxed into the bed, pulling him down with her.

"In this bed I'm not sure how not to."

Tali reached down and pulled up the thick duvet so it covered them both almost entirely. The warmth it gave between them obliterating any sad thoughts and barricading off the cold air so absent of life. Soon, they would be married, after that a life on Rannoch, and after that...who knows."

"I love you." Shepard whispered as he drifted into sleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

Next chapter will be longer I promise, need time to work out how much time I need to allocate for writing. :D


	29. Chapter 29

What the fuck happened? 3 weeks again?

Sorry guys, A-Levels weren't what I expected. Apparently free time is a myth. But at least it's all interesting. Uploads I regret to say will slow, but they will never stop. I have a lot planned that I doubt you will expect, it will be a reel deel rollercoaster (notice the double e's)

Oh, and we've been doing a lot of Shakespeare analysis, so my writing may be a bit more extravagant today.

* * *

Chapter 29

She woke slowly, the gloom fuzzy to her naked eye and the silence deafening. The first thing she felt was the pain at the back of her throat, forcing her senses to come alive in their resurrected state, forced to act when all acting was performed and the crowds had calmed their clap. But the clapping was louder, louder than before in the fevered dreams that pulled her back into reality. There was the clap of rain on dusty embers. The screams of death, the sound of gunfire and shouts and cries and blood. Oh gosh so much blood that soaked the soil they called home. And then there was quiet, just a memory through a shuttle window that played truth into her eyes. The music resonated like unturned guitars and screeching violins. It was horrible, the destruction of such hope.

Now it was over, the nightmare was over and all that remained was the fever, a memento of the occasion that would linger on and on. She lay in the dark while he was in an even darker place. But then Tali felt the warmth and the black retreated. He was alive; he was there with her, holding her in his warm arms and his breath so calm and tickling. Tali closed her eyes and fell back in to him, relaxing muscles that ached and pained.

After all that had happened a cold felt like nothing to complain about. He was bought back to her for her. So she could live with him forever. This was a small price to play for the liberty the future offered, to walk unmasked on any planet. It was clear that the program the geth had installed was really kicking in, strengthening her immune system as fast as possible. She should mask the cold; Shepard didn't need to worry about it.

The stirring of her lover bought a smile to her lips. She looked into his blue eyes and he smiled back.

"Good morning." He whispered, and then his features changed. "Are you ok? You seemed restless"

She immediately answered, "Oh no, no, I'm fine. Just a bit of a fever, I'll sleep a bit longer. If that's ok"

"Of course it is Tali, but I know you we're having nightmares."

He always knew it seemed. Like he could see into the heart of anyone he met, never fool for a lie and never fool for a...fiancée's quiet plea for reassurance.

Her face contorted and he instantly pulled her closer, letting the tears flow. "It's ok." He soothed "I'm here"

"It was horrible I thought it was still happening, the war, and that sound, the reaper scream...And...you-"

"Tali" She stopped and looked into his eyes once more. "Tali, it was just a dream, we're on the Normandy, and we're safe."

She nodded meekly and sunk back into the bed. Compared to the old one this one was softer and made a habit of letting you sink deeper and deeper into it. She felt his hands withdraw and his footsteps away.

"I love you." Shepard smiled back.

"I love you too John." It was a gift to hear his voice in her ear, and a blessing to hear him say such affection. To her.

* * *

The commander, or now ex-commander or veteran casually strode the length of the second floor towards the pilot. He looked around at the sparkling finish of his ship, the familiar echo of his footsteps on grated floor. The memories of such a walk carried weight enough to slow the lesser being, but the hero wore them with pride, all the running to the cockpit to tell Joker to get away from the deadly battlefield or exploding space station. All the trips to talk with the pilot and then even under the floor he strode memories flourished up in his quick mind, catching them as a Venus fly trap, snatching the very soul of the wispy victims. Oh yes a three thousand credit toothbrush did save the Normandy the day.

Shepard chuckled and came to stand aside the seat his pilot practically lived in. "Hey Joker" He greeted, looking over the cosmos that came hurtling towards them.

"Oh hey Commander!" The flight lieutenant jumped in his chair, looking up at the newcomer. "Didn't expect you up so early."

"Very funny"

"Jeff, according to what I have learned about humour, repeating a joke more than three times eliminates its effect." Edi said blatantly, the neutral tone and specifically the truth in the synthesised words that sounded so real made Joker roll his eyes and slump down.

"Yeah yeah, don't tease the savoir of the galaxy over the fact he's engaged, I got that one. What I actually was saying was that it is ten o'clock in the morning-"

"Five minutes and 15 seconds to ten." EDI pointed out quickly.

There was a short sigh in the silence. "About ten o'clock in the morning and there isn't much reason to be up yet as we're in the middle of space" He quickly added before EDI could correct him. "That was a figure of speech; I know that there is no definite middle of space."

"Course you meant that Joker," Shepard smiled, the mild irony in the conversation bringing a sense of comedy. "How are things up here?"

"Well, the new systems are good, very good, we are travelling at around the speed of light times ten to the power of three, so not that much faster, but still as good as it was. As for the cockpit itself..." He looked around, nodding in satisfaction. "When I said Cerberus had good civilian sector comfort, I think the alliance did a better job."

"Great to see our ship better than ever." Shepard agreed. "How about you EDI?!"

EDI paused, and then spoke. "The ship is holding up well. All systems are close to ninety percent efficiency compared to the inefficiency of the retrofits. The core- Oh, I see what you meant. I am fine Shepard, Being part of this ship is a wonderful experience, and I am always evolving towards acting more human independently now my operations against the Reapers can be replaced with research. To sum up, I am dancing through these fantastic times because I'm so glamorous."

Shepard turned to Joker, raising one eyebrow. EDI continued to smile and proceeded to check systems.

"Uh Joker!?" Shepard whispered.

"Yeah, when I said female Human's really like cloths from what I've seen..."

"That was a joke. I was playing on a female stereotype. However, if I really did fool you, then I am the one who can laugh. _Ha ha_"

Joker laughed with her, the edges of his mouth curling into a grin.

Shepard turned to leave, letting the two endure the happiness they had created for themselves. Seeing Joker, a cripple barely able to walk in the loving arms of the fusion of a rogue AI and a sentient machine code. Seeing her develop and adapt to become a thing of such realistic life and enter a romantic career at the helm of such a fine ship made him proud of them. It gave him hope that he could also do whatever he wanted, even with his fake legs and burnt in scars. Joker had managed to enter this life so well, adapt and embrace his disability. And so should Shepard.

He turned round again to see her again, helping him up from the seat that he desperately needed to do such a job, to fly the Normandy. He watched her careful hands ease them self round his delicate form, pulling him into a hug, her face over his shoulder, smiling eyes sending waves of ecstatic information into Shepard's heart. Then they pulled away and paced towards him, an arm around each other's waist in love and support.

"Hold up Shepard!" Joker called. "EDI's flying the ship, so I reckon we should hang out for a bit or something."

"Sounds good Joker, fancy a game of poker? Don't worry I'm rusty at it." He added when he saw the look on his face. "Just friendly of course"

"Right" Joker perked up a little, yet retaining the slight grimace."

"I will help if you wish, within fairness." EDI offered.

"That would be nice; I think I need an AI for me to even come close to winning."

"Compared to other crew members, you are terrible at poker."

"What?"

"That was a joke."

They wandered over to the elevator, still in conversation. It was a first day of a new life. And it was already perfect. And there was many, many more of these days to come.

* * *

Shepard and Joker and Edi stepped out the graceful elevator, seeing the glorious transformation from the technological advanced navigation centre into a more...homely setting. The sight of soft carpet lining the familiar floor never failed the task of reminding who and where they stood.

They sat down at the table, and Shepard began to shuffle the cards, the physical touch of cold card felt warm upon Shepard's hands after so many years of holograms and bright lights in dark rooms. This was nice. He came to the decision as he relaxed into the leather chair, his strong hands resting on the polished mahogany top. The green turf became a field of war, distancing the two sides that lay entangled in reality. The cards we're given out, the secrets spreading deceit in the dusty glow of dim lights, only empty space shined on naturally, and even that was not enough to light up the lies they hid.

Shepard let his eyes roll over the pictures and numbers. One was an ace, an ace of clubs. It was plain and contrasting, devoid of colour. The second was distinctive and powerful, the king high and mighty. His last card after two sevens was a queen of hearts. It made him think of Tali. Alone above him asleep and silent. She looked so peaceful when he left her but the sound of the coughs and sniffs and the quiet voice spoke stories of how fragile her heart really was right now. She may be a queen to him, but also she remained a precious gift. How much she had fought and how she had endured. They had barely made it out of that madness.

Across him Joker also shuffled though his cards, the tentative eyes of his artificial intelligence infinitely superior to his week and feeble form. The door slid open and the face of Liara appeared.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." She said, and came to sit with them.

Shepard looked inquisitively at her "What do you mean by that?"

She giggled quietly. "When someone challenges Shepard, it's usually quiet interesting."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, still disappointed by his hand. After a few seconds he folded, and turned back to Liara. "So what can you tell me about this resort?"

"Well it's luxurious, a pleasant holiday destination. I heard the food there is good and the hotel is excellent. Admiral Hackett bought us the top floor of the hotel and I think we can guess why."

"Face it Liara" Joker swigged his glass, "We're rock stars!"

"I guess it's certainly a plus." She continued her description. "It has some interesting attractions too, like a pool, the beach is perfect and to top it off a little surprise."

"Surprise?" Shepard interrupted. "What kind of surprise."

"You'll see. Oh and don't worry the room you get is decontaminated."

Joker smiled. "Yeah you too are inseparable. One week with you too apart would drive you insane."

Shepard sighed; not at all embarrassed but the remark was less than a little true in his case.

"You're right Joker." Liara agreed. "That's why they get a special room."

Shepard mouthed something to Liara who grinned. "Anything else there that I don't know?" He added. "Like this surprise?"

"No that's all that's big."

"We should be there in a few days." Said Joker, "Until then I think I'll beat you at Poker first.

"Game on then"

* * *

Next chapter in a few weeks likely, uploads will increase when I have less work to do. :)


	30. Chapter 30

So, I think I found a way to upload every 2 weeks, and still have time for lots of work and a little time to game, so that's good.

Also, I don't know if anyone else gets this but I feel as if I need to "renew" the mass effect "effect". I think the time for a play through is coming and hopefully that will make my writing and characterisation in particular better. Maybe I'll find over Christmas.

Anyway, next chapter,I plan to make this section filled with fluff, as usual, just the setting will be a little warmer.

* * *

Chapter 30

The first thing noted was the calm. The lack of noise or maybe the universe had already made them blind to all sound by them. No queues of hungry people. No screaming children begging for a voice. No. Here it was as if all the water in the world had swept away such reality in a single disaster, crashing down and falling away as quickly as it had become, leaving behind ignorant sands that would slowly fade to nothingness as the hourglass ran out.

This was a resort. A tourist destination made to offer luxury and pleasure and marvellous experience with superb weather. No worry of the pain the dagger that cut through the lives of so many only to be withdrawn. Here the agony could be ignored and arbitrary ponderings of what to have for breakfast or how much money it all costs. That's what mattered now.

There was a subtle yet powerful difference from the usual complacency that caught one's ear and received through another's eye. These people all lived through hell, and they came out more or less alive. This was a heaven and every single one of them intended to cherish the cloud like sands, that summer smell, that very feeling of absence of worries. Yet each and every one of them wore a halo around their heads like a crown. A crown to tell them what deeds they jingle on a dusty chest plate. A crown to wear to pull them out of the memory.

The crew of the SSV Normandy strode down the path from ship to entrance, admiring the fruit adorning trees and the solid ground beneath their feet. The air was the biggest thing, the feel of wind becomes so usual that no one flinches, yet these heroes take the barrage of fleeting refreshment and rejuvenation that was the fine breeze. A pinch of sea water crashing less than twenty meters away nostalgic to their thought.

"Impressive." Garrus admired, taking in the sight across leagues of ocean, "Think we can fit this on the Normandy, you know, so the staff doesn't get too bored of us being here for the next...let's say...fifty years?"

"Yeah!" Kaiden chuckled beside him. "Would have been the perfect place to relax after killing Reapers."

"Well Shepard did just kill every Reaper in the entire galaxy so I guess at least you can have your dreams come true."

Shepard laughed the modest tone a whisper away from proud esteem, but a scream from declaration of single effort. "All I did was push a button."

"Same as usual then?" Garrus sighed. "You know, that was how you saved the citadel, destroyed a race of bugs...I guess curing the genophage was Mordin's button pressing action though."

"True" Liara agreed, raising her deep eyes in shallow thought. "But that time there was a lot more buttons needing pressing. The speed at which he typed was an achievement in itself."

"Is that envy of that little Pyjak Liara?" Wrex grinned. "Because from what I hear you never got to push any of the buttons"

"None of us did" Tali said. "It was always Shepard stealing that part."

Shepard sighed heavily. Tali felt the slight depression in his hand she clasped so dearly, probably for the comedy. "We went over this before!" He faked the exasperation. "As the one in charge around here, I get to push all the buttons."

"Shepard you're forgetting something." Wrex interrupted "You're company seemed to consist of more than just _the one in charge"_

Liara nodded. "Yes, remember that in your history of _the one in charge_ you have been _in charge of _a Krogan clan chief, the Shadow Broker, a spectre, a Cerberus operative, even more high reputation and ranking position and most importantly..." She paused, the smile dancing on her lips. "A Quarian Admiral?"

Tali giggled, "Mostly a formality"

"And yet I still commanded, _A Quarian Admiral _in particular!"

"Shepard!"

Tali blushed under her visor. She was thankful for its protection not for the embarrassment of Shepard's words, but for Shepard's words. Some part of her enjoyed guiltily being commanded by such a powerful man. Perhaps one day she would admit that. Not today.

The doors slid open to reveal an exotic foyer. The patterned tiled floor a mosaic of intrigue accompanied the music the fountains sung. The tiny droplets making a sweet pitter-patter on the water surface it collided with. A giant chandelier hung beautifully from the ceiling with fake candle lights as real as the dream they inhabited, and gold trimming sparkling in its wake. Huge windows looked out adventurously over the mighty ocean, and the red carpet seemingly unravelled the way before them to the dark wooded counter that contained smiling faces, welcoming new arrivals.

"Welcome to our resort Normandy" One said. An Asari, friendly by nature.

"Quite a place," Shepard commented.

"Yes, as close connections with the council and the systems alliance, our aim in to make you as welcome as you can." She smiled and began typing at her terminal. "You're rooms are on the top floor overlooking the bay in its most spectacular angle. If I am correct you have booked several rooms, plus a room with ventilation, decontamination and clean air environment?"

"Yes that's right." Liara said, coming forward quickly. "Admiral Hackett assured the decontaminated room was possible."

The Asari smiled again." Don't worry, we have everything under control. Currently there are several Quarians and Volus using these types of facilities at this hotel. If you could head up using the elevator, you're luggage will be delivered shortly."

Shepard looked at Tali and saw the beaming relief under her visor, the thoughts of freedom and sensual pleasure. They couldn't be the only ones craving sex so much after this abomination could they?

"Thank you." Liara nodded, and they left the foyer in satisfaction, heading for the elevator to the top floor, and their holiday.

"Oh, and as request of the council, all members of the Normandy will be given extra accommodative features. Check the leaflets in your rooms for more information,"

Shepard thanked her again and glanced at Liara who shrugged. These "features" appear more than just a surprise for just Shepard. Although the question remained of what Liara was planning...

* * *

"It's perfect" Tali marvelled, glancing from place to place in the luxurious room, taking in every detail. The polished table top, the sparkling clean bathroom, the darkening view out onto a balcony in the sunset. The light the lamps gave off we're just enough for comfort, just enough not to dazzle and glare like a desert sun. It was a microcosm, cutting away a strip of papery earth and treasuring it on its own.

"It's perfect!" She said again, and turned to look at Shepard while the door closed behind them, sealing away the bacteria coated air. She felt desperate for him. All she wanted was to feel his soft skin again and had wanted to ever since they had left that ship cabin that morning. It wasn't like her to want him so much. Maybe because that was all she wanted now there was no war to worry about, no fight to win, no life or death encounters. Just her and him.

She slowly detached her mask and laid it on the bed, the purple screen distorting the white sheets colour. She took his head in her hands and joined her mouth to his, feeling that succulent texture that so easily raised such lust and desire in her innocent bones, making them ache for more, and more, and more. She felt alive and free again in such a paradise.

Minutes that turned to seconds took away their breaths and they parted slowly, still holding each other in their arms. Shepard looked into her blazing eyes, seeing the light no mask could hide and let the love flow like a river to the ocean.

"Glad this place lived up to expectations." Shepard smiled; a nostalgic tint came to his eye, and turned to look out the window "I can't remember the last time I had a real holiday, on a real resort, with no war to worry about."

"I understand. I may have lived on a ship for all my life but there was always time to relax." She gently pulled his head back to face her. "But now we have all the time we need." Her voice and movements became sly and seductive, her eyes closing slightly. "Tonight, I'll make sure this will be a _good holiday_!"

"Will it now?" Shepard replied in the same tone. He could not deny his needs when she wanted the same thing. His voice became normal again, pulling away slowly, still looking deep into her irises "I'm going to see how everyone else is doing...but I'll be back soon."

"Ok" She said slowly, and replaced her mask for him to exit. Tonight would be a night to remember indeed.

* * *

The sun had quickly set, the light fading, replacing with lamplight, artificial brightness to illuminate the surrounding area of the hotel. Wooden planks lined up and jutted out into the vast ocean, each step a creek, mingling with crashing waves and salty air. At the end stood Kaiden, a glass of something in one hand, looking into the blackness with just a dim light to peer into the dusty night sky that stars and cosmos could so easily pierce.

Shepard came to stand beside him. "What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked.

"I thought I'd be asking you that" Kaiden chuckled. "A luxury bedroom for two with Tali? And you're out here?"

"Very funny."

"Yeah, I just came out to walk for a bit, you know, to think."

"Anything in particular."

Kaidan was silent for a second. Ripples in the restless water a siren in the quiet. Finally he spoke. "I spent pretty much all my childhood alone."

It was true. Being a human biotic was no gift, yet neither was it a curse. It just was, and proceeded to gnaw, targeting the web of connection, picking apart and segregating.

"It's never easy is it." Shepard said

"No, it isn't" His attitude quickly changed. "But now that's all the past, the future matters now."

"Speaking of which... are you really with Liara now."

Kaidan laughed again, taking a drink from his glass, the inky liquid disappearing in a single motion. "I guess you could say that."

"Just appreciation of art then? I knew you we're lying when you said that." Shepard grinned, his friend laughing still.

"I guess I was lying to myself to. But those days feel like an age ago."

Shepard nodded. "I hear you. Saren and the geth...did it all really happen?"

"You can bet your ass it did, and we stopped them still!"

They stood for a while, the cool breeze a blizzard compared to the sun that shined earlier. So much had happened since then, since that first Mass relay jump to Eden Prime.

Kaidan broke the silence "I guess you want to know what this surprise Liara's planning don't you."

"If by that you mean you're going to tell me because I'm a superior officer yes I do."

"You're always stubborn."

"Really, then I guess you know that I really want to know what's going on."

Kaidan sighed, feeling the tension and enjoying the superiority. It was nice to be in command for a change. "Are you sure-"

"Kaidan" Shepard interrupted, "come on Kaidan, you know you want to tell me."

"All right" He took a deep breath, and then let it out. "Don't tell Liara I told you, but I think you may need to be a little bit prepared for it."

"Go on"

"Liara's organising your wedding. She's already invited a lot of people."

Shepard was surprised. He knew the word around the Normandy was sometimes about him and Tali, but he never expected anyone to go that far for them. "Ok" He said, still shocked. "Sounds great"

"Don't tell Liara, just be prepared. Tali might want to hear this too"

"Got it, thanks for the heads up." He yawned quietly, getting ready to leave. "I better get back; it's been a long day."

"Me too, and Shepard,"

Shepard stopped and turned.

"Thanks, for coming."

"Anytime."

* * *

I've been thinking about when I'll have time for excessive writing, and honestly, I think I may have to wait till next year. For now, a chapter a fortnight is the best I can do *sigh"


	31. Chapter 31

Earlier Chapter! And a sort of treat if you like to think of it that way.

EDIT: it was was kinda late when I wrote this so I didn't realise my bad writing. Fixed now

* * *

Chapter 31

The long walk back to the hotel seemed awfully fast, each step a mile stepped and each second an hour lost. Shepard was in a difficult position, and as always he had to make a quick choice. A secret wedding was not the news he wanted to sour their evening or change it in any way, and Tali was certainly was going to change suddenly when she found out, quickly snatching the mood away, and replacing it with something unwanted.

He knew that his part was beside Tali's side in love but he could not deny his desire and lust at such times. He could not shake off the primitive instinct to abolish thoughts of care, compassion, selflessness and replace it with selfishness which looks upon Tali as an object of self pleasure. Every time he had to remind himself that sex was about a true joining of souls, more so for Tali after being closed away from touch for so long.

All it would take was one wrong move, one look, and one gesture, one thoughtful drop of memory to sliver out for her to see there was something different and the magic would be gone. But no, he had to tell her. It would be good news. The thought still baffled him that in a few days he would be married. Married forever and ever to the woman he had never dreamed of but a bond he had planted and let grow, unknowing of the luscious rainforest it had sprouted.

The elevator rose slowly away from the ground and up to where she was, and he felt a quickening in his heart. He was often nervously excited before being like this with Tali in this kind of way but this time two distinct things were different. The first was the constant reminding of the days that would lead up to husband and wife, and the second thing was the way she had spoken to him before, suggestive and alluring, as if this time it would be special, a night to remember.

* * *

Tali had watched him go in slowly, like he always did when he needed to be alone. It seemed as if these days he needed it even more and it was saddening to her heart that he felt so alone or angry or regretful or all of those things. Everyone else seemed happy now there was peace but it was wrong that her John, who out of all people that had worked hardest, fought when no one believed and had faced death more than once now felt as if something was left on that space station he fell from that tore at his heart like a sharp, heavy knife. But that was not something that could be retrieved and the best she could do was give him herself, give him her heart to share so that his could beat in time with hers. She would make him feel alive to night and convince him even by gentle force that she was always there for him.

She heard the door open, the rush of air that silently rushed from the airlock. He was back after what illusioned itself like an hour, and his careful footsteps trudging through the thick, soft carpet told stories of his weariness.

"Tali?" He looked around for her, unsuccessful.

"I'm in here John" She spoke plainly, neither truthful nor deceitful of what was to come.

In fact Tali was not in the bedroom at all, not spread over that luxurious sheet or sitting waiting for him. No she was somewhere else entirely.

Shepard entered the bathroom and tried to withhold the jolt in him when he saw the bubbling liquid, the dim warming glow of powerful scented candles and the inviting warm water. He hadn't had time to see for himself what was in the rooms but now he saw what he was missing. Tali was lent against one of the walls in the hot tub, her arms stretched out onto the sides invitingly and through the rapids and calming noise she sat crossed legged, light against the current that had no real direction. Shepard could make out her piercing eyes that forced out all worries and made the time present and real... and delicious. The corners of her mouth curled into a vicious smile.

"Hey John" She said in that sly tongue. The music she spoke made him quiver in the warm air. "Want to join me? Or just stand there" She giggled and shifted, proceeding to watch him take off his cloths.

All consideration that the mood may be lost we're stolen, deceased, dead. His heart was beating faster than ever, his skin sweating in the thick warm air and he trembled under her watchful eye, she was enjoying this clearly, her tongue rolling around in her slightly open mouth.

"Something wrong Commander?" She asked, watching him drop into the scalding water slowly.

He moved towards her, the closer he got the more the water compelled him to touch her, to grasp at her flesh but before he was half way across she pounced, pinning him to the side of the wall and pushing her moist lips into his, rolling her tongue in his mouth slowly, savouring ever texture and flavour. It felt like a sin to pry into the mouth of such a talker that always made honour and now love. She continued to draw him into the fantasy world she had made for them, away from everything and everyone that would dare hurt him. She paused to playfully bite his lip, pressing her hands firmly by his sides and body over his, trapping him in her will. Her expert movements we're numbingly powerful to him and made the water turn to treacle, forcing him to sink down into the seat in the bubbling pool. He was defenceless and helpless to her wrath and siren call. He was not only physically bound to her will, but his mind was slaved to hers, her words his actions. All he could see in the dark, reddish light was her face and dream like eyes that fluttered in the sensation. All he could hear was the low rumble and her gentle moaning.

Finally she drew away, letting them breath while she could arise above him, looking down on him lustfully. Her hands loosened and wrapped themselves round his shoulders as she slid back down into him, her gaze never faltering. Her wrath was fading and her eyebrows relaxed, her head tilting, noses still touching and his hands falling onto her hips. The water almost appeared to calm and they just sat there looking into each other's hearts as the water around them drew them into one.

"Thank you" Shepard said quietly.

"I'd do anything for you John." She soothed. "Including care whenever you want."

Her words made him smile, and he leaned back as she fitted him into her, a rhythm that bought light to the darkened room. She leaned over him, hands going down his shoulders to rest on his chest as the exhaustion was shared between them. The hot liquid soaked away any boundaries, any secrets. Tali sped up a little, deeper each time, a progressing hotness and addicting pain that turned to pleasure. She felt him tense every time and she too was indeed overwhelmingly aroused by his slight movements. Before she thought the dim lighting and sexual appearance was too much. How wrong she was. This was amazing. The feeling of him inside of her mixed with the warm air and boiling water was like swimming through all the feelings and textures in the world nude and defenceless, nothing softly pressing but all of it shoving against her, forcing her to feel so many things, but Shepard was the most. What would her friends say? Or father? She was banging the hero of the galaxy naked in sexual fantasy while they spent their lives closed away. Her morals we're almost stripped in half at his presence, their oneness selfish to the world. No one else mattered.

She increased her pace more, the pressure growing between her legs and the pleasure asking her to keep going. But no longer could she hold it as she begun spasm in relief at both her climax and him filling her with his own warmth. She let out a soft cry, more of a long breath and she slowly drifted away from him and back beside him, letting his hands hold her as they revelled in the memory, their senses still electrified by each other.

She sighed softly, kissing his neck. "Can we sleep here?"

He laughed at her innocence, the absurd suggestion. "I'd like that."

And they drifted off to sleep, the water still alive around the in ecstasy, licking away at their bare flesh that shamelessly touched each other.

* * *

Tali woke first to the bright light that shined in. The candle wax almost gone and the hot water now warm and relaxing. This was a good way to wake up. She came to the conclusion before she realised he was still there, breathing quietly.

The sound of exotic birdsong and wind was beautiful, especially now that the thick, arousing hot air had filtered away to be replaced with the cool artificial breeze that simulated a window open. It was almost disappointing on the other hand that the heat was gone. The minute that had consisted of asking Liara awkwardly how to turn on heating on a tropical paradise was completely stupid in a way. It was hard to come up quickly of the excuse that she "needed the warmth as the air would be more hot so she would not be cold" may have been unnecessary as Liara had just laughed and showed her how to without question.

That begged another question. How loud were they? They we're meters away from three other people and she was wrong if she said that the hardness that slid in and out of her made her cry out. Hopefully everyone would just ignore it or maybe they were asleep already? Oh well, she thought. Being nice and shy all the time did get a little boring to her figure. If everyone had some idea that she was- no just stick with what you got.

Beside her, John stirred and he turned to face her, a dreary but happy essence shared and conveyed.

"Morning Tali." He mumbled "Sleep well."

Tali giggled "With you here I can't help it."

He smiled sweetly. Resting back and letting her head fall onto his shoulder. Thankfully their recklessness and excitement hadn't lead to them falling down into the bath water while they slept. Shepard did however make sure they were safe before though, draining some of the water amongst other things. He was used to hard beds and he couldn't imagine what she had to sleep on on the flotilla. This was a new experience for both of them. For him more so as he had no idea what Tali had put into the water as it definitely wasn't normal. The water was sort of numbing, taking away your ability to move. In the brighter light he caught sight of some of the bottles on the side in the corner. A lot of chemicals that both dextro and levo could use without irritation. He squinted at some of the names, some raising his eye.

"Tali were these in the hotel?" He asked curiously.

Tali remained where she was lethargically. "I ordered them for a special occasion. Do you like them? I did use almost all of it."

"I see" Shepard said "Yes they we're very nice, thanks."

"I enjoyed it too John."

Shepard turned and placed a hand on her leg suggestively, the touch in the cooled water waking her up quickly even more "Interested in round two?"

She grinned and nodded quickly. This was clearly a good sign that he appreciated her company. Maybe this lean style of life, carefree and reckless was the way to bring out Shepard from the cage of a soldier. And she also could never pass up a good opportunity.

* * *

I'll save the reveal for next chapter :)


	32. Chapter 32

Super long chapter, been waiting to write this one.

* * *

Chapter 32

The sun was already reaching its peak location, right above the resort so it could gracefully fall down and illuminate the glossy and the hard ground, warming and appreciated rays of light bought with them the beauty and intrigue such places had to offer. The sky was clear, no clouds and no rain and the air was breezy and soft like silk, delicate but comforting.

Of course almost none of this was felt within, closed in the vacuum of air tight cleanness with artificial air, with thick glass panels to filter the light and not even a whisper of wind. Technology and synthetic apparatus overruled over all the beauty in the world, all the intelligence was shadowed by programming and every breeze a simulated idea that bought with it a lie of emotion, a fable of a cooling atmosphere in a deceitful humidity. They loved it.

They loved the freedom, the quiet, the privacy, the ignorance and complacency and shutting off of the world around them that only kept them apart. The real world for them was behind bars, the real world was fake, and the good world was the only thing keeping Tali alive. She needed the artificial air and sterilised environment to live and together they did not care that others were outside enjoying the sun. They were happy.

But of course all it took were a few injections from a geth program over a few more months and they would be out there as well. She would be even freer from the prison her people had built around her, and that John was slowly taking down, letting her adjust, adapt, evolve. Technology kept her alive, but it was more of a machine controlling her than anything else. And soon the outside world would be realer than ever, for both of them.

At that time, drying off after a heated night, looking out of the window at the pleasant late morning, they were together, playful like children with towels, a glance, a smile. After a while Shepard collapsed down onto the sofa, pulling Tali down with him naked and laughing. She relaxed quickly into his arms.

She sighed, looking up into his caring face that carried such strong emotion and resilience. It had seen so much and yet so little that it could not help but look back like a memory to be revisited so often it was obsessive. Obsession can be a good thing though.

"How did I end up with you" She said dreamily.

"I don't know," replied Shepard "I think it may have been me having to save you from mercenaries, then some adventure, and then a conversation about you living in a suit your whole life..."

"You know what I mean!"

"Do I?"

Tali chuckled distantly, caressing her hand against his chest. "I'm a Quarian mechanic who got into trouble on her pilgrimage. Keelah, I remember talking to friends about life outside the flotilla like it was a different universe. When I saw you I thought you were a figment of my imagination."

"I'm that good?"

She sighed again, almost in frustration. "I'm just trying to say how much has changed."

His response was silence, a murky greyness powerful and understanding in its own way. Translated words were not needed in this deepness of water that drowned out even the loudest of sound and blinded in stinging pain visual aspects. Only a connection of similar thoughts and joined souls provided everything needed. Tali beamed at the bright sparks of neural connections in his mind.

It was true, so much had changed. Tali remembered the time before she left for pilgrimage. It was a funny and almost embarrassing thing. All those girly nights with her friends, watching fleet and flotilla and talking about boys. Princes and princesses growing into just sexual wants. There was that time when she used to sneak her friends into her room, the claustrophobic hole that she called home to sit in circles and giggle. It seemed childish now almost ten years later, innocent and joyful, unaware of the horrors she would face. She thought of the flotilla as a universe in its self of anarchy and organised and peaceful place that she would have spent her life, and then had a child with some other Quarian, and that child to have a life just as she had. Controlled.

It was ironic that it took the galaxies impending doom to yank her away, and to have to be shot, infected, inflicted pain and misery and desperation and hopelessness to even meet him in the first place. John was the first who hadn't had that surprised look on his face she suddenly realised. Not just on the citadel but throughout her life where she was _respected _because of her father. More expected she came to realise. Tali wondered how all her friends would see her now. Were they even her friends compared to her new family of aliens who once saw her as suit rat or reason for the geth, blame yourself. We're her old friends even alive? No, they were fine in somewhere, like she was.

"You ok?" Shepard asked sympathetically.

Tali realised how long she had been silent for and shook slightly from the revelation, her eyes being reminded of how hard she was staring into his tremendously in awe and irresistibly. Withdrawing her embarrassment she snapped away from lonely thought.

"Always, we should probably find something everyone else."

"Not so fast" He pulled her back down quickly. "I'm not watching you eat liquid out of tubes. I ordered a meal for us. They assured me it would be safe in here for you."

A meal? Tali questioned. Food, solid food. "Ok" Was all she could manage though her shock that this man could always power though, always able to surprise her. "What kind of food" The word tasted strange and new in her uncovered mouth. She became aware of her lack of clothes, the lack of breathing apparatus and constant needles.

"Breakfast, a selection of different things to try, we call it a buffet."

"Buffet" She answered dumbly. The new concept made her feel like a child.

"It will be here in about ten minutes but until then, I have something else."

Another surprise? This was an interesting day indeed. How did he always impress?

As they stood she felt his hands go over her eyes and he led her towards the wardrobe. He replaced his hands with hers and opened it, pulling out a thin, purple, patterned gown, the colour that matched her hood.

"Open your eyes."

She did and gasped in delight at what she saw. "It's...Beautiful!" She marveled, touching the fabric with a hand, the other over her mouth slightly as if to seal away some of the explosive energy he had given her.

"I saw it on the citadel when you were with the Quarians again. It reminded me of you so...I bought it for the day when we could be together like this."

She removed the item from the hanger, feeling the light weight material, the softness of it and thinness. It fitted perfectly over herself, loose enough to flow with her movements but tight enough to emphasise her features.

"I-I never thought you would something like this!" She marvelled, turning to and fro, feeling every touch of it. Then she looked up from it at Shepard, leaping into his arms like a Christmas child, receiving a gift. Rael never gave her anything. But this, this was more than just beauty, or fancy patterns, or nice colours that matched her hood. John could have given her a rag and she would have been delighted. This was an item of clothing, a symbol of being free.

Beautiful was the word that Shepard always came back to when laying eyes on her. Her culture, accent, her kind personality and her looks made her an admirable aura of friendliness and loving devotion to the ones she cared for. But looking at her now, wearing clothes was on the one hand a step forward, as Quarians return to normal lives. But the way the dress looked on her, how it emphasised her hips, her breasts. He didn't want to see her that way but something made him see her as a queen, a princess. She was beautiful.

"It looks amazing on you Tali" He complemented as she withdrew.

"Thank you so much!" Her eyes were brimming with tears, happy tears of joy. She quickly recovered, not meaning to make him divert his attention from her form and focus on her thought right now. A dirty side of her loved John stare at her the way he did, and the way he was still clothless told the truth. "Are you going to put some clothes on then?" She asked, and watched his expression changed and turned to go.

Tali was left standing there in the dress, still awestruck by both the thought and the sheer beauty of the clothes, the way they swayed in her movements and the way they shined in the tinted light. The material, she noted, was likely expensive with its smoothness and thinness alike. Knowing John he probably tried to spend as much as possible on it, maybe even paying for it to be made specially. Thinking about it, maybe it was specially made for her. The patterns and colours matched exactly with the fabric on her suit, except a bit newer and cleaner. She had a closer look, looking at the silver buttons and fine trimming, the stitching, so delicate.

She was distracted by a loud ring at the door, implying that breakfast must be ready. There it was again, that exotic word, breakfast. It was a luxury; the way that other races especially Humans split their diet up into times, dates, types, flavours. How many flavours and textures we're there? A slight shiver ran though her as she realised that she knew less than ten flavours of food tube and all tasted the same, like it was just another injection to keep her alive.

She arrived at the air lock and waited for the pressurisation outside to finish. Then it opened, revealing a trolley stacked reasonably with different colours and shapes, all completely different to each other and served on disks. Plates, she though they were. Apart from that there we're several drinks, completely separate from food but had the solidity of what she usually ate. There were these sharp metal objects which she's seen before as a method of eating the food...

Her observations were distracted by something else. The food had a scent to it, a wafting scent that she hadn't smelt before. It struck her she never really smelt anything, it was all filtered out of her suit like bacteria, but here it was definitely not bacteria.

Shepard returned, smiling as ever "Ah, breakfast is here." He said, and wheeled the trolley over to the table where he laid the plates and cutlery out over it.

Tali watched at the order and organised layout he did it in, how the sharper knife like tool was on the right and the pronged one was on the left with the plate in the middle and the cup above the plate on the right hand side. It was interesting how formal they seemed to make such a necessity. It was more of a luxury in this presentation.

Shepard beckoned, pulling out one of the chairs which she sat into, noticing how she had to hold the gown as she sat down. The feeling of sitting with the material against her skin, being able to feel though things was new and almost exhilarating. In the suit, all she felt was needles and the thick material. She watched him sit down and begin to place foods on the table from the cart, specifically dextro food. Tali looked over the array of food placed in front of her.

"Tea?" Shepard asked, pouring himself a cup of brownish whitish liquid. Tali nodded, completely unsure of what "tea" was. Shepard then poured her a cup from the dextro container. Why Humans transferred liquid between containers in the first place was unnecessary to start with. She could see why Humans needed this liquid though now with the amount of solid food around.

She tentatively picked up her cup, feeling warmth through the ceramic walls and wondered why they had food at different temperatures. She had seen other species eat and drink since she left for pilgrimage but she had never paid attention and more importantly never thought "why"?

She copied John, lifting it to her lips and gently tipping the cup upwards so the "tea" fell into her mouth, careful not to spill anything. At that time she was thankful for years of gaining dexterity with tools so she would be able to drink from a cup of "tea". She put the cup down and gulped, tasting the flavoursome and heat and soothing feeling it offered. How it rushed down her throat like a wave of calming foam, seemingly clearing away any illness instantly. It was amazing, the way it slightly burnt her tongue and swirled in her mouth.

"What do you think?" Asked Shepard.

Tali nodded slowly, accustoming to the new taste and took another sip. "it's..." She trailed off."

"It's tea, in your case the ingredients are from the leaves of a plant on Palaven. We add it to hot water and milk. A lot of people find it soothing a refreshing."

"I love it!" Tali agreed "What else is there?" The other food stared menacingly up at her, confusing her with the choice.

"Try this" Shepard placed some food on her plate. This time it was more solid, but still was very malleable, quite like some of the things she had in tubes, but a little less solid.

She picked up the pronged object, and remembered what it was, a fork. She'd seen people around the Normandy canteen using them to eat things. She held it in her hand, getting used to the feel of it without having as many fingers as John. She scooped up the new taste with her fork on her right hand and slid it into her mouth. Like the tea, it was hot, but this had a stronger taste, like it had that ingredient they put into some tubes, salt. The texture was sort of slippery, and easily was swallowed down. This was the first time she had ever eaten solid food. How did she feel? Proud? Scared? She didn't know but she did know that this was also a good taste.

"Scrambled egg" John finally said. "Human's commonly eat it for breakfast. It's made from egg, not sure what created the egg as it's not from earth but the shell is taken off and the inside is fried, boiled, cooked and other processes. Here it is cooked and scrambled."

Tali nodded, enjoying the flavour.

"It has a lot of salts and fats in it which give it a stronger flavour."

Tali tasted food after food, each entirely different from the last, each delicious and real. Nothing was processed in vats. It was clear that food is enjoyed as a luxury outside Quarian culture, and that it was more than just a necessity.

After a while of eating, Tali ended up looking down at a strip of reddish brown coloured stuff, much more solid than the other things she had eaten.

"That's bacon," he explained. "It's a meat from pigs on earth, but in that it is likely from a similar animal from a dextro amino planet." He noticed her expression "You need to use the knife to cut it"

She nodded, and lifted up the knife as well, cutting into the thick material. It was tough, and she almost slipped with the unpredictable process. Finally she lifted a piece she had cut up, and put it in her mouth. It was salty, like the eggs but also as John had said it was meaty in taste. She quickly found out she could not swallow it.

Shepard quickly noticed. "You have to chew, with your teeth."

Tali understood, and begun to raise and lower her jaw so her teeth could make the meat smaller. The meat was chewy, a required work but also gave it a more interesting taste. Eventually she swallowed it down.

She sat in silence for a second, and then shivered an explosion of thoughts and feelings erupting in her head but did not make her dizzy. She could still taste the food in her mouth and it was delightful but something had made her think. She began to cry, softly at first as her eyes begun to gleam like frosty morning dew as the wetness dampened her spirits. They trickled down her cheeks as she simply sat there, not a murmur coming out of her mouth or a movement from her form. Just water dripping from her eyes. This was the first time she had used her teeth. The white bone like things in her mouth ancestors used to eat food with. This was the first time she had chewed, the first time she had crushed something by moving her jaw. Keelah, this was the first time she had eaten solid food and most ate solid food at such a young age. She was in her twenties, a grown woman who had seen blood, gunfire, horror, mortifying creations, ruthlessness and unempathetic destruction. She had also seen love, friendship, family. She had seen it all and now she was enjoying it and could fall at any time into stories but she had never used her teeth. Never. She had used every joint in her body, heard every sound. Shepard had let her feel the galaxy too, and now tasted it and smelt it. She had experienced immense pain and pleasure, both extremes by John's side. She had felt so many emotions, anger, joy, sadness, love, hate, everything but she had never never never. Never used her teeth.

Her eyes closed, her body still motionless and all she had at that time was the stinging in her eyes and the arm round her shoulder that appeared so softly as did the gaze of his eyes and the sympathy in his voice.

"Hey" He said softly "I'm here, it's ok"

His words we're magic, but magic was only a myth. "I've never eaten before. With my teeth." She said simply, her voice slightly wavering with her sobs.

She did not resist as she was lifted to her feet and taken to the sofa where she cried into his shoulder for what felt like hours. His words did his best and the gently stroking of his hand on her back was there also. She finally opened her eyes to find his concerned stare, his compassionate gaze.

"I'm sorry" She said quickly, instantly feeling the embarrassment. How could she make him feel like this because of something so small?

"You have nothing to be sorry about" He smiled, "I understand how you feel, this is a new thing for you and for me it is normal. I should have noticed sooner."

He dried her tears with the back of a finger, coaxing away the sadness so the happiness could return. She begun to smile again, changing back to her former self, calming from the event.

"There's one more thing." Shepard said carefully, unsure if he should but she had to know. "I was talking to Kaidan last night. Liara is...secretly organising our marriage."

Tali sat up quickly, her previous worries gone, now anxiety, shock, extreme happiness. "Soon?" She asked, her voice muffled by her thoughts.

"In a few days."

"That's..." good? Scary? She was going to be married what was bad about that. She saw herself opposite John, holding hands and looking deeply into each other's eyes, a priest reading the binding words, the magic that would hold them together for life and beyond. Oh it was so typical and sappy like an end to a poor romance but there was no shame in her thoughts or her words. "That's fantastic!" She whispered in glee, her voice swept away. "We're going to be married! Forever! Just us!" her voice was so quiet but alive, a silent breeze powerful enough to fell the tallest tree.

He saw the mixture of expressions that went through her delicate face, her eyes and mouth, how her features bent and twisted in mixed emotion that built up to the extremity of her external vibration of intertwined happiness that weaved up to the sky and leave the world behind. It was cute how she got excited like a child but he would not lie that he was happy also. Soon, the words would be said and their future would be sealed behind them so nothing could push them back the way they came.

He bought his mouth to hers and their energy was shared in a singular kiss, a passionate fantasy that was born from fire and blood and anguish. No, nothing was over. This was a beginning.


End file.
